Endymion
by Rakusa
Summary: It is better to be feared than loved, if you cannot be both. Niccolo Machiavelli, The Prince
1. prologue

I know y'all are going to hate me for this, but I can't help but start the postings of this story... it's something that i've been working on for a little bit of time and it's one of my favorites. I know, I have other stories to write, but this one is almost completed, yay! The others, well, I'm starting to get off track with them, not that you'd know. AND, I've been intrigued by a few other ones that I wish to start delving into because of the ideas that have been sparked in me these last few recent days... Hopefully this one is completed within the month, and you'll have to review to recieve more chapters. J/k, I don't know when I'll update, but I hope its fairly consistant...

* * *

_"It is better to be feared than loved, if you cannot be both."_

_-Niccolo Machiavelli (1469-1527), The Prince_

11/20/06 (to page 6/ ch.5) slash taken up again 8/22/07 to pg 110 (12/08) rest… after that, lol…

_

* * *

_

"Both sides will continue to fight until we destroy each other. We need to find a way to end this." Endymion heard from his most trusted advisor, Malachite.

"What should we do?" Endymion questioned.

"Technology wise, we are more advanced, it is them who needs to offer the first sacrifice."

Endymion refrained from stating the obvious and nodded. "Then we shall wait."

Meanwhile King Onka was hearing the same thing. His decision already made. "Bring me my youngest."

His lead guard nodded and sent their best runner to their village and brought his daughter to them. All he could do was wait.

* * *

EAN: (28 April 2010) It's amazing how different that AN- 11-13-07 is from what this has become today… I want to thank everyone for their reviews, and appreciate them, and love for more J that said, I know a few of you, or at least 1 of you wanted it to be more political. I'm not sure if it is going to be, I hope it fits what you're looking for, in my mind it had a political under current throughout and the quote is more important to the story line than actual politics in the world today…. And lets keep in mind please, that when I wrote most of this, it was 2007, a very different world than today, even if we might not recognize it or even fully understand it. I know I don't, but I live in a different world and a different view of it, even if I can't put my finger on the button.


	2. I

I

A week later Endymion received his gift. The two sides had spoken earlier and he accepted the terms of peace. The guard who brought the girl was held at the gates of the fort and was pushed through lines of soldiers eagerly grabbing at her; they were a lonely bunch without female company for years as the war raged. They all knew however that it was their prince's conquest and all they could do was look and this was the only time they could touch.

Serenity was shoved forward away from her friend who was only doing what her father demanded of him and she knew she had to do as she was told, then she'd get her freedom from him. However as soon as she was pushed forward hands started grabbing at her, feeling her, moving her forward as more hands touched her, pulled her. The light from the fires flickered and cast shadows across their faces, and they looked even more ominous as their faces were hovering and leering over her. She screamed but it wasn't heard and she fell to her knees a few times but she was roughly picked up and moved forward. She was spinning, terrified and then she was shoved, falling to her knees and left there, sobs shook her body before she noticed that nobody was touching her any longer. Her head rose and locked eyes with a dark man, one that gave her the shivers.

Endymion looked down at the girl he was promised, she was in fine rags, tattered and torn, her hair was askew, her make-up running and he sent a glare at his men; this was not going to go over well with her father.

Serenity could not believe her father allowed this, but he was a cruel man with a sick sense of humor. The sooner she was rid of him the better.

Endymion waited until most of his men were gone before he stepped down from his heightened position. "What type of a joke is this? I expected a beautiful princess from the Russo-Hu Kingdom and they gave me a fairy!"

Serenity took in his appearance as he stepped down, he was tall and muscular but very thin, men of power usually weighed 350 pounds. Not hearing his words, she started laughing hysterically. "You are their prince?"

"What is so funny?" He demanded as he pulled her to her feet. She flinched as yet another male hand touched her but she hid it quickly.

"You are nothing like what we consider a big man at home."

"Your big men are weak and crave the pleasures of food, they do not know how to be strong."

"We held you off for a very long time."

"You would do well to hold our tongue for tomorrow we set off to the nearest village where you will become my bride."


	3. II

Why I thank y'all for all the quick reviews you've given me, I don't think i've gotten so many in one day before!

II

Serenity bowed her head; she must do as she was told. Alas as the day dawned she was still wide-awake, held in her chamber away from view of the men that tormented her. She gazed at the cloth paneling and the thread pattern captured her attention until their prince stormed into the tent. His hands pulled her up, she expected them to be rough but she felt no pain.

"You are awake, good. We ride." He dragged her out of the tent and as soon as they were out, his men folded it up and it collapsed. He hoisted her onto a saddle and he lifted himself up behind her. As they rode, leaving her father's army to scrounge up his remaining men and cheering at the peace and land they acquired through his daughter's union, he missed the fact that with his death, his land would be divided.

The travel to the nearest village was a rhythmic pattern above the horses and combined with a week plus of lack of sleep, Serenity soon drifted off.

Endymion felt the weight shift against his chest and he had to grab her to ensure that she wouldn't fall of the horse. About to mock her ability to ride a horse, fell short when he realized she passed out. He adjusted her so she wouldn't tip as well and rose on ahead to speak with his commander.

Serenity's dream started with her falling off the cliff she had climbed every day since she could walk. A long eighteen winters ago. At almost the age of nineteen she loved her home more than ever.

There was her three elder siblings, two married off. Elder, her brother and Kaylee her eldest sister. Her other brother had yet to marry. All her older siblings would inherent more than she would, which made her the hardest to marry off because of her lack in stasis.

That did not stop her from developing a romance with a boy from a neighboring tent. Sedre and her had shared early explorations of each other as kids do. When they were older they hid their relationship or else they could not see each other. Sedre was going to marry her some day, as soon as he got up enough pigs to give to her parents.

Sedre's family was well respected in their tribe. Sedre's uncle, Yati, was the village healer and his brother, Tibre, was the wise man. Sedre had not discovered his calling yet, but he was bound for greatness.

Her dream changed however as her fall turned into a swan dive into warm waters. She was back home, happy while her father was away.

The cliffs that allowed water to flow off of them were covered in vines so red and green it amazed the eye. At the base where the water swelled before running down stream where large yellow and pink flowers blossoming with the petals as far outstretched as possible.

Trees grew on every surface, exotic animals came out to gather and drink from their well. Serenity used to frolic in the area, enjoying the innocent peacefulness and then her dream morphed again, the trees came alive, grasping at her, pulling her hair, touching her where she'd never been touched before, on her arms and legs and all over.

She screamed and she jerked awake. Endymion was passing her down to another man. This other man was none other than Malachite but his hands were on her waist and Endymion's below her armpits, grazing her breasts not on purpose, or even recognized as such, but she struggled none-the-less out of his grasp and out of Malachite's.

They released her as soon as her feet touched the ground. Once freed she bolted, but leering men were in all directions. Serenity stumbled and fell before Endymion reared his horse to stop in front of her. He jumped down and picked her up by the waist as she struggled against him, he dropped her on her rump. "What is the matter with you?" He demanded.

Serenity shook her self out of it and calmed down. She concentrated on his moving lips. "I am sorry, it was a nightmare."

"Come now, you're delirious. I doubt you've slept for a while." He pulled her to her feet with a hand on the reigns, he walked. "Come with me." They went back to where Malachite was standing. "Hold her here while I head into town for a few things."


	4. III

III

He came back with a town's woman and a red silk gown. "Here is the fellow, a partied woman and a gown just for you." These were the rules of captured marriage. The woman and Serenity were brought to a tent where Serenity's gown was fitted to her. She stood as the dress was tugged and pulled. The lady pulled at the section of her waist in the back and Serenity literally was pulled back. "Sorry dear." The woman said and held her forward as she tightened the corset area. "You're not up to fashion styles recently are you?"

"I guess not." Serenity mumbled.

"Oh cheer up lass, your young man likes you and paid for me to come and make you look beautiful."

Serenity refrained from bursting this lady's bubble and tell her he was only marrying her because if he didn't, it'd just cause more reasons for war and Onka would be justified. It was up to her to end everything.

She ignored the fact that her dress was too tight and her almost nonexistent chest was practically overflowing the top. However when her breathing became difficult she asked for it to be loosened. The lady only made the waist tighter. "It's what Europe is doing now." 

Serenity tried to say she was barely European but couldn't find the breath to say so.

"All done." The lady turned her towards the mirror that they brought in. The deep red dress looked good against her blond hair and blue eyes, a nice contrast but her complexion was a little redder than normal and her makeup was a lot more than she'd ever consider doing. Overall she looked beautiful, unfortunately.

"All finished." She told the guard posted at the door and Serenity got shuffled to the wedding ceremony. The dress fitter stayed for the ceremony and as soon afterwards Malachite took her back, the only one of the men who wouldn't attack her. At least that Serenity knew of.

Endymion took her arm and preceded her out of the courtyard and into his tent. "You are awfully quiet, much at odds from yesterday."

Serenity concentrated on breathing, she'd loved to have glared at him and tell him exactly what was on her mind but couldn't muster up the strength for even a simple glance in his direction.

"You looked very beautiful today, princess." He slid down a strap of her gown with his hand before his lips grazed the skin of her shoulder. With no response he grew angry. "Do not worry, although you're beautiful I have no desire to join together with a fairy, it'd disgust me." He pushed her away and she stumbled before falling on the bed. She struggled to sit up and it caused too much work and she fell back down in a faint.


	5. IV

IV

She awoke with a gasp and eyes popping open as she realized lips were on hers, filling her lungs with air. She pushed the body off of her and saw the front of her dress was cut open, revealing everything she didn't have.

"Why didn't you tell that woman it was too tight?"

"I did but then she tightened it!"

"God, if you died on the wedding night, I'd never hear the end of it from your father as he waged a war against me for your sake!"

"Just be glad he sent me, his daughter and not a random girl from his court!"

"Maybe a random girl would have more meat on her bones than you do!"

"I resent that! I just have a hard time keeping weight on, I eat, more than most!"

"You're men eat everything and allow the women to starve!"

"At least then we know who the big men are!"

"Real big men persuade by use of charisma, not body size!"

"Charisma? I'm surprised you don't just pay people to like you!"

"Shut your mouth pipsqueak!"

"Make me, skinny!"

Endymion had enough of this girl's mouth and remembered how it felt under his and he claimed her lips for his again. She fought against him originally but eventually relented and when he moved her back to the bed, she allowed him to lay her down. She even allowed him to remove her wreaked dress. For some reason nothing she wore was safe here in his camp, it always ended up revealing more than it had originally. He took her gently. She laid in his arms afterwards, him stroking her back and eventually she fell asleep.


	6. V

V

The next morning she was alone. She'd had no delusions of safety. Eventually he'd be in a war with another fraction and after she gave birth to a child, any gender, she'd find herself conveniently dead and six feet underground, thus ensuring he could wed another young bride, securing more land and having no beef with her father now that they were officially blood tied. He would continue haunting her bed until she was pregnant and then would be practically forgotten.

That was when she heard voices. She opened the tent flap a quarter of an inch to see Endymion and Malachite talking. "Find her a dress, a little bigger than she is, we don't want a repeat of last night. Then find that lady and get a real explanation of what she intended, then give her to the boys. It won't matter now that the marriage has been consummated.

He turned towards the tent and Serenity scrambled to get back in bed and closed her eyes. The door flapped behind him before settling down. He perched on the bed next to her and moved her bangs out of her eyes. She opened them slowly, a little apprehensive, he may give her to the boys as well.

"I've brought you food." It was a hearty portion size, a size that melted her taste buds, food she'd only dreamed of eating as she watched her father pick at it, but not giving her mother any of it, while he was home. She was the last of the family members in receiving food and often went hungry.

Their community wasn't a poor one by any standards, just her father as king liked his women thin, and his men rotund, especially his family. Nobody questioned what went on in the palace as long as when his hunting party came back, he'd have a feast for his people. That was how he stayed in power.

"Come on, eat!" Endymion brought the food closer. "Why won't you eat?"

"Aren't you going to eat your share first?"

"Now you listen to me, you aren't required for me to eat first before you can eat all you want, whenever you want."

"I'd feel better if-"

"I told you." Endymion picked up a grape and held it to her lips.

"If you would eat at the same time."

"For now, I won't argue." He held up another grape to his and both were in each other's mouths at the same time.

"Where's your portion?" She asked cautiously.

"Right here." He took five grapes and held them in hand.

"You have to eat more than that."

"I have to do nothing, now you have to eat everything that's on here."

Serenity ate as she was told to do, periodically Endymion would eat a grape, but nothing more. Once the plate was cleared Endymion smiled. "I'll go and get you something to clean up with." He disappeared again and Serenity pulled the animal hide up to her shoulders and looked around before sliding out of bed and wrapped it around her. She opened the tent flap again and didn't see anyone out there. She opened it a bit more and saw the man leaning against the tent, half asleep as the sun was just rising. Serenity went back into the tent, not wanting to be seen by anybody. She was just about to sit down when the door was shoved open and she fell down with her legs flaring and wailing all over.

"Hey, you all right?" He asked, pulling her up to a sitting position.

Her hand was holding the hide to her chest and his hands were on her shoulders. The hide had fallen open to reveal most of her thighs, which were conveniently placed on both sides of Malachite's legs. He was sizing her up when Endymion walked in.

Endymion cocked his head as he looked upon his bride and best mate. "I see the two of you are getting along well."

"Endymion, it's not as you think."

"She come on to you or you forcing yourself upon her? Didn't she tell you I'd only be a minute, or she's purposely trying to get you caught because you're forcing yourself on her, or didn't you care?"

"Endymion, she fell over in surprise when I thought both of you were in here. She fell and I helped her up. Here's the dress." Malachite picked it up from where it fell. Endymion did have to admit it was plausible.

"As long as it doesn't happen again." He grumbled and took the dress. "Thanks."

"With pleasure. Shall I send more men to find more clothes for her? The dress shan't be enough for long." Malachite mentioned.

"She shouldn't be in the dress for long periods of time, just during the riding. I'd rather have my wife dressed in our clothing instead of the shambles these people make."

Serenity heard all of this, they were talking as if she wasn't in the room and it made her grow irritated. Her father did the same to her mother, her sister and her when he was around, thinking they wouldn't understand him when he told crude jokes about them to his men or when he ordered a beating.

She wouldn't stand for it any more! "My people don't make shambled clothing, and they're partly your people now as well! I would think you'd have more respect for the citizens you'll eventually lead!"

Malachite looked to her in surprise. "Hey now, there is a voice to you little lady!"

"Of course there is! I'm not a mute!" She glared at the two men.

Endymion rolled his eyes and turned to Malachite. "She talks too much sometimes. It's best if you don't pay attention to her rants." He turned to Serenity. "I have infinite respect to the people I command, however I haven't been ruler over your subjects for more than a day now and I have yet to see their loyalty, which will invoke my respect for them. They are as well, not mine yet, they still belong to your father, and will only treat me with the minimal respect you say I must have for them."

Serenity had not thought of it that way, Russia had always been her playground and their shortcomings were ignored because they loved her. "They'll be kind as long as you're kind to me." She mumbled, not sure if he'd buy that, considering Russia wouldn't know how she was being treated once she was off their land.

"I'll be kind to you as long as you're behaved." Endymion did not tell the whole truth himself and Malachite caught it and sent him a calculating look which Endymion shrugged off. Malachite knew him too well. "Shouldn't you run along now? Mina is to be our greeter in the next town which with we will stop, and shouldn't you perhaps, warn her?" Endymion was giving Malachite a chance to be alone with Mina before the rest of the army got into town and before they were to leave again, and Malachite wouldn't argue with his master's wishes.

"Of course, my king. Thank you for giving me this task." Malachite bowed to Endymion and his eyes a lightened on Serenity. "Good wishes to you, my new Queen."

"And many happy partings to you, general." Serenity waved with her free hand and he left.

"Now why did you have to go and be rude to our best general?" Endymion turned onto Serenity.

"I had not been rude; I gave him my go well as I should." Serenity frowned.

"No, before that, you were rude. You shall not be rude to my men."

"Do you plan on conquering another country?" She piqued in curiosity, and somewhat a vague hope.

"Not yet, for the time being I plan on enjoying the warmer of my bed." He leaned forward and snagged her jaw in his hand, she couldn't turn her head away as he moved his to close the gap. He pulled away shortly. "Ah yes, I plan to enjoy the spitfire for quite some time."

"You shall not without my say-so."

"Ah, you seem to forget, I am king, and I will have whatever it is I want. With or without you say-so." He tugged her hand away from her chest and spread the hide away from her body. "I also plan on enjoying it right now."

He gently pushed her back and placed one knee between her parted thighs and the other on the side. She didn't fight him as he moved her so she was completely on the bed. He kissed her mouth and then worked his way down her jaw and neck and lower. She tried to stop the small moan that echoed from her throat through her mouth when he found a particularly tender spot. He chuckled and repeated the action. He continued with his foreplay and eventually they joined again.

She fell asleep in his arms again and again when she woke up she was alone in the bed. She turned her head, and he was standing there dressing himself when he picked his head up to look at her. He smiled gently, noticing her awake and picked up the dress Malachite had brought it. "This is for you to wear." He placed it on the bed. "You should get dressed."

Serenity, a little self-conscious, despite the fact he'd seen her naked now a few times, slowly got off the bed and put the dress on. It was a white frock that echoed her curves but hung off her because it was too big. Endymion frowned in dismay. "I said a little bigger, not a tent." However he soon changed his mind once he brought her outside the tent to join him on the horse to ride to the next town, the men had all turned to look at her, not him, and were disappointed they didn't see much. Endymion was pleased that she didn't get leered at in quite the same fashion as she had been the last few times.

Their appetite had been sated too last night with the woman who had tried to jeopardize the new peace. He'd lied when he said he wasn't going to conquer a new country until he had been satisfied at home, well, not a complete lie, he wasn't going to the field, but rather having his men attack that woman's homeland and capture it. She had been paid from her country to kill the princess on their marriage night so Onka would wage a bigger war, and her country would profit from the resources borrowed from both sides.

Endymion would have no liars or deceivers under his control; he'd deal with them much like he dealt with the woman, destroyed to the last drop of blood.

Serenity didn't know what she was in for. She glanced behind her and saw Endymion had a murderous glare at something internal, and if he was that angry about something not present, she never wanted to be around when something was. The men stopped looking at her once they saw his face as well.

"Shall we leave now?" She wasn't in a hurry to leave her home country, but she didn't want to stand there forever either.

"Yes." He barked and then calmed himself and his face cleared from the anger and a smile replaced it. He seemed to always smile at her, like he was happy she was around. She shivered as his eyes went from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet and the smile returned. "Come fairy, it's time to take you to my home."

He guided her with his hand on the small of her back to the waiting stallion. Serenity hesitated and even took a step back. "What's wrong?" Endymion asked lazily.

"This isn't the horse we took yesterday." She said glancing up at him.

"No, it isn't." He agreed. But she still stood firm so he continued. "Yesterday was your father's horse, as per his request. It's been sent back home with a note. This is my horse."

"Can I ride a different horse?"

"Look around you, there isn't a horse to be spared. I hadn't expected to get married on this trip; I didn't bring you a horse." Endymion saw she still wouldn't be moved. "What the matter?"

"I'm terrified of it." She sent a furtive glance back towards the horse which seemed to sense her fear and snorted and took a step towards her. Serenity stumbled back another step.

Endymion caught her in his hands and marched her closer to the agitated horse for being told to hold still for so long. "He's not going to hurt you." He took one of her hands in his and had her pet his flank. The stallion reared his head to the side and tried to nip at the delicate hand.

Serenity pulled back in terror and Endymion swatted his beast's nose. "No." He commanded to the huge black horse. "None of that!"

The horse looked at Endymion and Endymion held his gaze back. The horse snorted and turned his head forward and held still. Endymion pulled the trembling Serenity close and this time had her pet it again, the horse didn't react.

Serenity took deep calming breaths and still a little nervous allowed Endymion to bring her closer still and even up onto the stallion's back. However once seated, and before Endymion had time to join her upon the rug, the horse bucked. Serenity held on for dear life and squeezed her eyes shut and almost fell off. She screamed in terror as the horse continued to buck and jump and try to throw her off and then stamp down it's hooves onto her, crushing her beneath his movements.

Endymion abandoned trying to save Serenity in a catch if she happened to fall off and instead moved round to the reigns in front, he grabbed them and held them steady underneath the thrashing horse. "NO!" He commanded and shoved his forehead against the horse's and bore his eyes directly into the dark orbs.

The horse settled and snorted in anger. Endymion didn't move and eventually the horse sat, with Serenity still wailing and hanging on for dear life. She almost got shaken off from the smooth sitting motion of the horse and then almost crashed into it's neck when the front legs lowered too so it was laying down, Endymion still in control of the black beast. She stopped wailing and instead started crying so heavy her body shook on its own accord. She was trembling from head to foot as Endymion let go of the reigns and joined her on the back of the horse which the horse, sensing it was allowed to, stood up and followed Endymion's next command, which was to move forward with just a slight. "Ey."

Endymion meanwhile took Serenity into his arms, pulling her away from her death grip and tried to soothe her. "Hey, hey, it's ok, I'm here now." Which he didn't think would be that great of a comfort considering how much she hated him, but it did calm her a little. "That'll never happen again, I promise." He stroked her hair covered head and she buried her face into his chest. Her body stopped shaking and he would believe she was over the worse of it if she didn't hiccup every once and a while and he didn't feel the warm wetness come from where her head laid buried. "Serenity." He whispered. Her head moved a little in response. "Please, look at me."

She slowly picked her head up and her eyes were rimmed in red. "I'm sorry for the fright you underwent just now, it'll never happen again." He placed both his hands on the sides of her face. "Do you understand? You'll never be frightened of anything ever again!"

Serenity slowly nodded and rested her head back against his chest, but she was through crying. She rested her eyes, and eventually the beat of Endymion's chest lulled her anguished heart into a light sleep.

Endymion noticed and sighed. It was a good thing, wasn't it? That she fell asleep? He couldn't help but notice that every fucking day something bad happened to her.

Did she have such bad karma? Was it the unknown? Or was it frankly his fault? Did she have bad luck, or was he just bad for her? If it was him, he'd vow never to let another hair on her head get damaged from any of his property. The horse's behavior today was unlike anything he'd ever seen before. He'd known this horse since it was little, and never had it suggested a mean bone in its body towards any creature. It was a little daunting to have such a sweet horse in the field, but he'd served him well. Until today.

It wasn't the horse's fault, and he'd get Zoicite to figure out what had happened in the next town when he also relayed the following instructions of the next country to defeat. He'd also be picking up Jadeite, who would return with them back to the palace to see Endymion's sister, the dark haired beauty known as Rei.

Rei had been writing letters to him saying how much she missed her husband, who wasn't even fighting with him in the field but forced to sit away in a little town as back up, but now that the war was over, he'd bring Jadeite back with him. Also his lesser general, Sapphire, and his sister Crystal and his brother Damon. They were children of the court, and their very wealthy and influential father wished them to return home.

He also needed Jadeite with him at the entrance gates to ward off both his sister's anger at not being informed of the end of the war, as well as a distraction from the angry woman he couldn't prove to be a witch. She wanted him for herself, and she had yet to cross a line with which he could reasonably sentence her to death. She was a favorite of many of the town's people, her interesting behavior and patterns was intriguing to most and they enjoyed watching her as a form of entertainment to distract them during the marketplace's boredom while they worked.

A promising captain rode up beside him and bowed his head once he realized his eyes had strayed to the young queen. "Is she all right sir?"

"For now, yes." The general had seen her earlier fit of despair while waking up from a sleep on horseback, but was unsure if he could broach how wise it is that she sleeps now. Endymion knew all of this. "The once princess would thank you for your concern over her well-being if she was awake."

The general took this as his cue to get to why he'd bother the king. "The men have grown hungry, sir."

"Have they now?" Endymion glanced at the men on foot, and him without a general to take these requests. "For food is it?"

"Among other things, but they'll take whatever it is their king allows them."

"We shall stop in an hour's time; will you relay that, Nephrite? We will have made it to our town, and there, if the women agree to it, they can have all they wish for food and pleasure."

"Will there be wine, sir?" Nephrite questioned.

"Lots of it." Endymion agreed.

Nephrite nodded and pulled back to face the men. "Men, we will have plenty of wine and food and pleasure if it is consented in an hour's time when we reach our town!" The men cheered and Endymion laughed at the simplicity of some, of the masses.

"Nephrite!" Endymion called forward.

"Yes sir?" Nephrite came once again.

"How well have you served me in the past?"

"Well sir." Nephrite answered without thought, such as he should. "Why sir?"

Endymion ignored the inquiry. "Have you always agreed with me?"

"No sir. I was against you marrying the barbarian princess, at the time." Nephrite thought better of his words. "I was unsure how wise it would be to marry a girl which we were unsure of for her purity and morals and looks, considering who her father is. My fears were unfounded."

"How many times have you disagreed with me, and I followed your advice, which was right?"

"Every time I disagreed sir. I had feared I would be killed for my raised voice a few times, but it wasn't taken."

"I am happy you raised your voice to me, I wish you to never hold back when you know something is wrong. What are your thoughts now on the barbarian princess?"

"She is still a mystery to me; I am still unsure how to take her. I follow the stars, and they usually tell me if a person is to be trusted or not, and when I ask of her, I get a haze in response. The stars do not even know if she's to be trusted or not, it will be up to her solely."

"A strange answer when everything else you've asked has been so clear and concise."

"It is strange indeed sir."

"How about you're gut reaction? No stars involved, just your thoughts."

"That too is hazy, for my gut says, how could she be anything but an angel with those looks, and my mind says, she's the barbarian's daughter."

"They are far from barbarians, Nephrite, you've been hanging around the peasants and soldiers for far too long. But to make matters clearer on why you've held this conversation with me, is that I would wish to offer to you a chance to become a lesser general for the meantime with the prospects of becoming a greater one."

"I would be honored to take the rank, with or without improvement, for it would allow me to better serve you, my king." Nephrite was still young, he was the youngest of all Endymion's generals, but it would be worth the naivety this man had for all of his wisdom for believing in the stars. He had yet to be wrong.

"You shall receive your rank when we set foot in the palace and things get organized."

"Thank you sire."

Nephrite pulled back and in an hour they reached the outmost city belonging to Endymion. Jadeite was there to greet them at first. "We were worried; you were due here half an hour ago."

Endymion shrugged. "We had a slight issue on the way, but I have handled it to the best of my ability." He glanced around, looking for his female greeter and was disappointed that Malachite had taken longer to entertain Mina than requited.

Jadeite caught Endymion's gaze and he smiled. "Malachite has gone to inform the men that if you are not here in an hour, then they are going to move out to look for you, and Mina had an emergency with some of the girls she's in charge of. Apparently one has burnt a loaf of bread and is crying that she's an utter failure at life. This same girl had done the same thing now everyday for a week. I have heard, I now have a sister-in-law." Jadeite casually mentioned, looking around for a strong warrior woman, fit to be the daughter of the obtuse men.

Endymion moved his arm from around Serenity to shift her. "She is sleeping." He mentioned and Jadeite looked up and saw her. His surprise was quite comical. "I do believe the men get all the food in this society. Help me bring her down. And if she freaks out and starts running, it has happened before, so let her run."

Jadeite didn't say a word, though Endymion knew he was bristling to make a smart comment, but took Serenity into his arms.

Jadeite for his part looked down at the sleeping princess, she was so light. Rei wasn't at all huge but she at least had shapely curves and a waist Jadeite loved to squeeze. This girl looked like a light breeze could knock her over. As Jadeite held her, he noticed how thin her arms were, nothing really more than bones and skin, her face still remained somewhat pudgy more due to age than appetite. Her legs were like a bird's long and thin with at least a bit of muscle to go with them.

"Don't let her appearance fool you." Endymion stated as he came back after tying up the horse. "She's amazingly strong." He took Serenity back, glad that she had only stirred slightly in Jadeite's arms. Maybe she wasn't going to freak out anymore.

"How so?" Jadeite asked slyly.

"The horse had the craziest attack of anger when I deposited her on him. I was scared Dusk was going to kill her. He started thrashing about trying to dislodge her, somehow I managed to calm him and he was fine for the rest of the trip, but she hung on, she didn't budge an inch once she latched on. At the end though, she was quite terrified, and I think her fear put her into this sleep. She's recovering. This last week has been very trying for her."

"I can't imagine being torn from your home to wed a complete stranger with unknown values is calming to a young girl, such as her."

"She is young, isn't she?" Endymion glanced down at the slight girl in his arms.

"Younger than you were when you became ruler." Jadeite agreed. His king was still young, still in his early twenties, but this girl couldn't have been all of nineteen. Endymion had been twenty-one when he took power two years ago. Yet she was strong, oh, not strong like he told Jadeite, but strong willed and tempered, so strong that Endymion forgot how young she was when she spoke most of the time. Sometimes it was obvious, but his desire for her was nothing he would have bestowed on any one else so young.

"My men would like to enjoy themselves for a fortnight, and then you shall join us as we head back home."

"I shall inform Mina that you are now here. Shall I take the future Queen? Mina will know what bed to rest her in." Jadeite knew Endymion wished to settle Malachite's alarm, and so offered as well, without words.

Endymion hesitated to relieve Serenity into an unknown to her man and then to wake in an unknown bed in an unknown house. But he also could not see in waking her to explain. She'd seemed like she was fighting tiredness the entire time he'd known her. Jadeite saw the hesitation and was confused by it. He'd seen plenty of girls Endymion had courted, but none had been given the affection he bestowed upon this one, this one who could not have come to him easy. Though she did look like an angel with all of her delicate features.

Endymion finally sighed, he knew he was being foolish and gave Serenity over to one of his most trusted and respected. Jadeite would take good care of her, as would Mina. He left before Jadeite even turned towards the house and went in search of his best friend and comrade.

---------

Only EAN until the end of the story with footnotes: Longer chapter ne? Are you all happy? keep in mind the numbers that periodically show up next to a word or maybe it was an ? Anyways, I didn't think to add it and I'm not sure how it would work, but I'm going to put little side notes at the end of the story instead of during it... Also, we're now in the section with which I took over writing from last year, so it has a slightly different feel and its longer chapters because when I write on paper its for saving space, when I write on word it's chapter oriented.


	7. VI

VI

Instead he ran into Sapphire. "I hear you've given a promotion to a too young captain, a lesser general position, same position that I have. Is he another friend?"

"Of course he is." Endymion was high on sarcasm at the moment.

"I overlooked Malachite, because he's a strong warrior, even though he was only given the position of lead general because the two of you are friends."

"No, because I gave him lead general, we became friends. If I didn't respect his character and person, he never would have gotten so high up."

"I haven't been given a promotion in years. I was under your father's command for years as captain and under yours for several more before given lesser general. Told I put in my time, and deserved the promotion. This Nephrite, he hasn't put in the time, he's just waltzed in and within two years had been promoted to captain and then two years later, lesser general. Is he that strong of a personality or were you boyhood friends?"

Endymion had been given control of the army when he was sixteen, and Malachite, the eldest of his generals, besides Sapphire, was only two years older than he was, and Nephrite was four years younger. It was true that Nephrite had joined the army kind of late, but it didn't change Endymion's view on the matter. "He is a good soldier and very wise despite his age. He has saved me from making deadly mistakes and has saved my life once or twice now. He has earned the promotion because he has not taken the wimp's way out every time we got to war because Daddy fears the death of his eldest son and his youngest isn't even required to join the army."

Sapphire could not react to that, not without fear of just retribution, that not even his father could save him from, so instead Sapphire turned on his heal and went in search of someone which he could fight and get away with.

Endymion moved on in search of Malachite. He was even considering a de-promotion of a lesser general very soon. He'd first discuss the matter with Malachite, who would keep him cool and think it through, and probably not even think more of the matter and antagonism than this moment.

He found Malachite, they discussed the matter, Endymion's belief held fast, and went onto other matters closer to heart for the two of them.

That was when they heard the cheering.


	8. VII

VII

Jadeite watched Endymion take off in a hurry, a hurry to be away from the precious bundle now in Jadeite's arms? He shook his head and turned towards the house. Along the way he saw Crystal and Damon walking in the same direction. Crystal shyly beckoned him to slow and so he did.

Damon's curiosity landed on the sleeping princess. "And where did you find that?" He gestured towards Serenity.

"Our King and crew brought her here sleeping."

Damon's first reaction was that she was single and available. But Jadeite's next words dampened it, but didn't all together extinguish the desire now created by seeing her face. "She is the wife of our king and future queen."

"Does she have a name? Or shall we call her future queen then queen?" Crystal asked with a raised brow and Damon could have kissed her for her curiosity. She wasn't too dissimilar from the brothers.

"Her name is Serenity. For now, I believe it would be appropriate to call her Princess Serenity."

"So she is a princess?" Damon wondered out loud.

"Her father is the king we've been fighting for the last year."

"She's the barbarian's princess?" Damon and Crystal both asked in shock.

"That she is." Jadeite hesitated. "But it is incorrect to call them Barbarians, they just aren't as technically advanced as we are but they're far from barbarians."

"We call whomever we go to war that name; it isn't due to one culture." Crystal covered smoothly.

"I know, but she is the Russo-Hu princess, I believe they now just call it Russia because it's been unifying under one ruler."

"But hasn't gotten there yet?"

"No." Jadeite agreed and went through the door Damon just opened for him.

Mina was just coming out of the kitchen pulling along a scullery maid by the ear. "Now you listen to me little lady! I will not tolerate any more of these antics, what has got your head so high up in the sky that you keep burning the toast and then dropping you so low that you think you're an utter failure?"

"A boy." She whispered in reply.

"A BOY?" Mina shrieked. "Who?" She wanted in on all of the gossip and then caught herself when she noticed the crowd gathered there. "Oh, go along Sally, I'll talk to you later." She straightened herself out in front of such important company. "Jadeite, who do you have in you're arms?" She asked disapproving; she loved Rei like a sister.

"The new wife of someone you hold in high esteem."

"You're not legally allowed to marry two women at once." Mina frowned.

"Not me, you dope, Endymion!"

"Endymion's here?" She wailed, and ran to check a mirror and was about to leave to greet her King, when his words sunk in. "Wife? Malachite didn't tell me Endymion got married! But he told you?" She glared at the bane in her life and Jadeite shrugged sheepishly, he was always playing tricks on her and she him, they got along fabulously. They were more like brother and sister than any other non-related people could be, and while Malachite loved Mina, he got a little short tempered with Jadeite, even if he was his prince.

Endymion enjoyed all four of them when they got together or when Malachite was getting fed up with Jadeite or when the two decided to join forces and harass poor Zoicite or Rei. Any combination of his friends and comrades, he enjoyed immensely. Those he held dear at least, the rest, one foot out of line and they'd be punished. It did give some weight to Sapphire's claim of favoritism, but that was what a King was allowed to do.

Serenity let out a slight protest in her sleep because of the movement and Jadeite adjusted her so she was more comfortable. "Endymion said to get her a room."

"And you two? What do you want?"

"We're hungry, it's dinner time." Crystal answered for the both of them.

"Oh." Mina hadn't thought of this. "Dinner's going to be a little delayed for the dignitaries, I have more soldiers to feed and once that's done, I can start with ours. Endymion was a little behind schedule and now he's off doing who knows what, so once I talk to him, we shall have a better time table of when to eat."

Serenity was brought up to her room and she was in there for all of a half hour when she woke up and was a little panicked at the change in environment but calmed instantly when she realized she was alone and figured out where she must be from all she over heard.

She made her way downstairs and saw several soldiers standing around and talking to each other, but they seemed a lot more relaxed and didn't even noticed her besides to nod when they locked gazes then went back to their conversation. The men had relaxed considerably with good food and good company. She was very attractive, yes, but their interests lay elsewhere.

Serenity stepped outside, she had no idea where she was or what way to go home, so she didn't even bother thinking of trying it, she'd only end up killing herself or worse.

That's when she heard cheering.


	9. VIII

AN: I know, I know, I'm back. I'm sorry.... I've been utterly distracted and while working on these stories, I haven't been updating, and getting distracted by other ones and writings for classes, and as such I should be writing three papers and studying for two tests.... However, I will give you this chapter. On a side note however, part of me doesn't even want to write as I don't seem to be as interested in things as I once were. Nor, it seems can I return to my well built up writing style and I don't want to ruin anything by forcing it...

VIII

* * *

Serenity, Endymion and Malachite turned towards the cheering from their respective positions away from it and followed the noise. When they reached the area a crowd was gathered around something and they heard grunting noises from inside the circle.

Serenity tried standing up on her tip-toes but couldn't see past all the tall men's heads and she couldn't force her way through, nor did she want to be in the midst of all those men again. She looked around and saw a lookout perch nearby and climbed the ladder to get a better view.

Endymion and Malachite stood on the outskirts for a moment before Malachite tapped on one soldier's shoulder and he looked at Malachite and Endymion and quickly moved out of the way, tapping on the next guy's shoulder and the pattern continued until they could walk easily to the front.

Once they got there however, they could see what the fuss was about. Sapphire and Nephrite were in the midst of a brawl.

Nephrite was obviously winning and wasn't even really trying, he wasn't into the fight at all, more defending himself and trying to knock some sense into Sapphire for even attempting to fight him. Endymion and Malachite watched for awhile, the crowd had grown silent with the presence of the King and lead General, both alone would have invoked it, but together they were scared of being the one to make the noise and suffering the wrath of the leaders.

Jadeite hadn't come to see what the matter was, he was hanging out with Mina in the kitchen, he loved to cook the steak outside and was learning how to marinade it so it tasted better. Mina was a good cook, but Jadeite personally preferred their head chef at the castle's food better.

Endymion got bored with the fight and looked to Malachite, who whistled loudly and the two in the center stopped in the position they were in, which was Nephrite holding Sapphire in a head lock.

They looked to who made the noise and instantly separated and stood at attention for the two leaders present.

Malachite started laying into both of them about the unbecoming nature of soldiers fighting amongst themselves. He wanted to know who started it and when he learned who and why, he laid in about the petty reason and nature for it. It hadn't been for sport, or betterment, but pure difference of thought. The crowd riled by the dressing down stayed for awhile, then grew bored and walked away. It was when every last one left, except Serenity who was still on her perch, unseen, did Endymion step forward and once he did, Malachite stopped and stepped back. Both men winced at what they knew was coming.

"Two lesser generals!" He started and both flinched at the tone. "One, just promoted, about two hours ago, and another who's been one long enough to know the difference between mere soldier and officer! I over looked your faults earlier today Sapphire, when you decided to antagonize _me,_ and left, I _thought_, to cool off, not to start a fight! I am now giving you one last chance, not because of your merits, but because of my respect for your father. But be warned Sapphire, one more wrong move and you are going to be a captain for the rest of your life unless you piss me off again, which I may have to move you back to a mere soldier so you learn what the difference is again! I would like to see how the men would treat you if that were to happen!" Endymion merely looked at Nephrite and then walked away.

Malachite personally thought Nephrite got the worse end of Endymion's anger, because he had been so disappointed that he'd let the fight go on, which he thought Nephrite better than, no doubt. Malachite turned to leave as well when something white caught his attention against the brown beams of the look out tower, not too high, but high enough to be dangerous.

"Hey, you there!" He yelled looking up, wanting to know what the person was doing, and didn't think of the dangers of what his yell would do and Serenity, startled, lost her footing and fell several feet. Endymion had chosen that route to go back to the house when he heard the shout and the replying scream.

He had just walked under the beam Serenity fell from and was several feet away, but closer than anyone else and ran to catch her. He however didn't see Damon who had followed Serenity from the house and had been watching her, and not the fight. He caught her before she hit the ground, he fell down to his butt because of the force, but she was for the most part unharmed. Endymion would have been too late to get to her if Damon hadn't been there.

He snatched Serenity up into his arms and offered a hand to Damon to help him stand. "I thank you Damon, the alliance would have been at a loss if the newly married princess had been killed so early. We are in your debt for your help."

"For my reward, may I request somethings in return?"

"As you wish."

"And may I relay them to either you or the princess I just saved?"

Endymion hesitated, Serenity had been so quiet, not even a whimper at that close fate, he'd failed his promise already. Endymion looked to her, her eyes were glued on Damon's face, wide-eyed but no other emotion came forth. "You may."

"I do know one in which I can request now."

"Go ahead." Endymion looked cautiously at Damon. He had never been a fan of Damon's; he was too shifty to be trustworthy.

"May I request private time with the princess? I would like to get to know my future queen."

"What do you mean?" Endymion's eyes narrowed.

"A half hour a week in her company, without anyone else necessarily with us, at the digression of desires, of course."

"Meaning?"

"If I choose to have someone join us because I'd like Serenity to meet that person or Serenity promised time with someone else, but it interferes with our weekly meeting, then she can have that person join us, or yourself occasionally, of course at the request of one of us." Damon explained.

Endymion didn't want to agree but Serenity's chin slowly sank to her chest, her eyes sweeping the ground before looking up to Endymion, her blue eyes still large in her head. Clearly still within the realm of fear she no doubt just suffered and wasn't really present for this conversation.

Endymion sighed. "I suppose it's only fitting for the princess's savior to spend time with the girl he saved and to get to know his ruler. However your request for the time to be private is denied, there must always be one of my generals or myself present. How, may I ask did you learn of her name?"

Malachite jogged up to them, saving Damon from a difficult answer. "Oh my god!" He exclaimed. "I saw a speak of color, I thought it was a mercenary, I didn't think Serenity would be up there!"

Endymion held up his hand. "Enough, I shall bring Serenity back to the house and there I will talk to her, she's had a very taxing day. We will see you all at dinner."

Malachite got clasped on the shoulder to be shone there was no ill will towards him and Endymion swung Serenity into his arms and walked back to the house.

Mina came bustling out of the kitchen with Jadeite hot on her heels; she'd forgotten the next step in the cooking process when she took off. Jadeite ran into her back when she stopped just as suddenly. "How did the two of you find each other? I thought Serenity was still asleep! Ah, but it is cute, love already?"

Endymion shook his head. "I will deal with the two of you later! I thought you were going to watch her!" His glare landed directly on Jadeite, brother-in-law or not, he was disgruntled with the fair-haired man. Jadeite frowned in confusion and instead focused on Serenity.

"Good morning sleepy-head!" He greeted. "I'm you're new brother-in-law!" Serenity took one look at him and fainted. "She's a sleeper that one!"

Mina jabbed her elbow into Jadeite's side and pulled out some smelling salts and handed them to Endymion. "Here, break it and wave it under her nose, Malachite had to have them for me for awhile."

Endymion took the salts and found his room; this would now be hers as well and nobody would have to know they didn't have separate rooms, it'd keep her that much safer. He broke the salts under her nose and she came up coughing. He held her still and she shook her head.

"Are you all right?" He asked. She nodded. "No waterworks this time?" She shook her head in the negative, which in this case was in agreement. "Well good. I don't know what I'm going to do with you!" She winced and looked up at him cautiously but he looked at her proudly for not showing a huge display of emotion this time and then his face twisted in something akin to concern. "What is going on with you? You are so accident prone recently, a disaster waiting to happen, and yet you've gotten through everything without even a scratch on you! Only this last one was in anyway your fault. You just shouldn't have been up there. I almost feel like someone has it out for you. Someone powerful to be able to change the nature of a horse but yet someone is watching out for you as well, someone more powerful it seems. Do you have any idea what I'm talking about? Did this just start, or is it something that's been happening your whole life?"

"I'd never almost died in my life." Serenity said softly. "I've almost died three times in your company in as little as two days. Maybe somebody has it out for you and I'm just getting in the way?"

"I don't know about all of that." Endymion sighed and took Serenity in his arms and kissed her. "I know you've been in a state of fear all day, but so have I!" He kissed her deeper this time and his need for her was so great, but so was hers for him. This time was more passionate, like two flames dancing together, burning at each other's skins.


	10. IX

IX

As they laid there afterwards, in the soft cool bed of Mina's house, Endymion drew tiny circles on Serenity's flat belly. His finger made it's way up to her rib cage and before she started laughing he noticed how very thin she was, her rib bones jutted out almost through her skin. But her genuine laughter, a sound he'd never heard before, was like music in his ears and it was because the pattern he was drawing was tickling her. She seemed happier this time, like she almost wanted to be there.

Endymion laughed with her, it felt good to laugh after being in charge for so long without his comedians at hand. He loved this village much more than the palace grounds. Here, here it was free of politics, for the most part, and here he was free to be Endymion, king yes, leader yes, but his friends were here as well and none of his enemies. He only missed his sister and strangely the head chef, a tall brunette whom he had courted but got turned down repeatedly and whom he found out was in love with another of his generals, the great horse whisperer, Zoicite.

He pulled Serenity with him into a standing position when his stomach growled. She never complained of being hungry. He didn't know if she just wasn't, or if she was hiding it. Her stomach never growled either, and he wondered if it too knew it wasn't getting any food so it stopped bugging it's mistress to put some nourishment into its confines.

She laughed at the motion of being pulled upwards, good humor was infectious and she allowed him to dress her in that white dress which was getting so dirty from the travels and trials of the day. He looked her over and frowned. "I'm getting you a new wardrobe for the rest of our stay here!"

"How long is that going to be?" She inquired.

"A fortnight." He admitted. "I wish it was longer, but we must be getting back, my sister is lonely without her bed companion."

"Whom?" Serenity looked at him closely in confusion.

"Jadeite, the man that made you faint downstairs." Endymion laughed as she looked dismayed. "Oh don't worry, he gets girls fainting over him all the time, he's used to it. But my sister will cut him if she knew it; she is his wife after all."

"Oh!" Serenity laughed. "Has she fainted over him?"

"Not that I know of." Endymion dressed quickly. "Come now, food should be ready and I'll introduce you to our generals and a few others."

"I am terribly sorry for giving you a fright this evening; I just wanted to see what all the commotion was about." Serenity apologized on their way down the stairs.

"Don't worry about it; I'm going to keep a better eye on you from now on. I promise, as long as I'm around, no harm will come to you." Maybe out loud his promise wouldn't be broken.

Serenity was about to respond when a man she didn't recognize pulled Endymion's attention away from her to hand him a letter. The horse he had sent back to her father had the words 'It is done' shaved into the hair and now as Endymion read the note his soldier just brought him, he frowned, the man couldn't leave well enough alone! He was sending a man with a personal message to Serenity, who would also serve as an additional guard to Serenity, a head of personal protection, he'd said, to ensure no outside forces would try anything onto his sweet little girl who he doted on so much. Endymion was sure if that was true, she'd be a bitch. But he couldn't argue, they were supposed to be family now.

He was to expect this guard in a day's time, and he was sure with the return of any thing past, the present would be changed and brought back to reality. He growled and crumpled the paper up and threw it to the fire to eat its words and its meaning. Serenity's small hand found his and he tried not to crush the delicate bones in his stronger grip. "Are you hungry?" He demanded and Serenity bit back her retort at the sudden return of antagonism between the two of them.

She hesitated then nodded. "I am." She said.

"Good!" He dragged her with him into the dining room. "You are going to eat what you want, and how much you want, because there is no shortage of food for you."

"But we eat at the same time, right?" She asked a little unsure of this new Endymion.

"Of course." Endymion led her to a chair and pulled it out for her and slid it in once she sat. He took the seat next to her. "Let's eat!" He declared and the food was brought in.

Serenity and Endymion ate their first bite together and after that they ate at their own pace. After the first course Endymion toyed with a piece of Serenity's hair and whispered into her ear while they waited. "Want to learn everybody's name now?"

She nodded and he smiled, his anger clearly gone now that his stomach had some food in it. Serenity found she actually liked this Endymion, she wasn't afraid of him, and he'd been so kind and sweet to her all along, and supported and comforted her when she was scared. He wouldn't listen to protests in the beginning knowing what needed to be done and not letting her slow any process but at the same time respecting her and her timidness and fears.

Endymion stopped playing with her hair and instead reached below the table for her hand. His other hand pointed to the short cut blond haired man. "This is Jadeite, as you know, the devil." Jadeite smirked at the comment. Endymion went around the table. "Mina, Malachite, Damon, Crystal, Sapphire, Zoicite, Nephrite, you, me." Endymion laughed when her face scrunched up in annoyance at the obviousness of it all. "You will meet more people and dignitaries and politicians and I guess friends later back at the palace."

"Along with your sister?" Serenity questioned.

"Along with my sister." Endymion agreed. "She'll be as pissed off as a hornet the day you meet her, but she'll be one of the best people to know afterwards. Isn't that right Jadeite?" He teased the man sitting next to him.

"Well, bringing me back with you is a bonus, I do have to say, so she can't be too angry that you didn't tell her we're coming back without her knowledge and that in itself should be a bonus, and having a sister-in-law in tow should also relieve some of that anger, because she'll be all of too happy." Jadeite winked at Serenity. "But she will be as pissed off as a hornet while she's bursting with happiness."

Serenity giggled and Malachite rose an eyebrow and sent Endymion a look, which got a calm smile in response. A day had barely passed with a complete change in Serenity's attitude. Being out of her country must have given her a sense of security to allow her to be more relaxed and the company being so relaxed must have helped too.

"Jadeite is a flirt, it can't be helped and it has gotten him into trouble in the past, but he means no harm by it, he flirts with Mina all the time, and they are more like brother and sister than Rei and me." Endymion explained. "It took Malachite a while to realize this and not threaten to beat Jadeite up at every turn."

"They do kind of look alike." Serenity mused. "Blond hair, blue eyes."

"By that description, you could be our sister too!" Jadeite teased.

"You never know." Serenity shrugged. "I was known as the prankster in my village and in my family when we weren't living in the palace while father was away."

"You didn't live in the palace when your father wasn't there?" Endymion asked.

"Oh no, I mean we could have, father's parents and siblings did when his father was gone at war, but mother wished to remain in her village where she grew up, and she got away with it because father didn't know and we'd be back before he came home and as soon as he was gone, we'd leave too." Serenity let too much slip, she thought, but internally shrugged, what did it matter? She was already married to the king, he wasn't going to find the village her mother lived in, it was too difficult to do so. It was better that others didn't know for if they had attacked the palace thinking to get to the family, but they weren't there. "His family still lives there, but they don't notice anything, too self-absorbed in what they want to notice we were gone."

"Where is this village?" Crystal with her too blond hair and too light of eyes asked with a raised eyebrow. Endymion squeezed Serenity's hand under the table, warning she didn't have to answer it, and Serenity squeezed back to motion she already knew that.

"I have no idea, I never paid much attention. I just sat in the carriage and slept because we'd usually travel at night." Endymion squeezed her hand again and she glanced through her lashes up at him, he had the ghost of a smile on his lips.

It really was strange, she hadn't known him for more than a couple of days and the first couple she'd yelled at him every chance she got. Now they were getting along great and they still didn't really know each other that well.

She didn't understand why _he_ wouldn't want her telling where the village was to his friends, especially the girl that had asked, but she let it roll off her shoulders, she wouldn't have anyways.

Their next course came and Serenity's stomach tightened in anticipation. She really was hungry, she could get used to eating like this.

"Nephrite, I wish to speak to you after dinner." Endymion had decided so suddenly, he surprised himself. Nephrite agreed.

After their meal Endymion sent Serenity upstairs to the correct room and went outside with Nephrite. "I wish for you to consult the stars about my wife. No I know, you already have, but this time I wish for you to ask them if my wife will die before she gets a chance to prove herself either way."

"That is a dangerous thing to ask. You'll be looking for danger at every turn if the answer is yes, and saving her life if she's meant to die, could be hazardous to everyone around her."

"Please just do it and tell me the truth when you get your answer."

He'd gotten his answer the next morning, but it didn't make him happy or answer the real questions.


	11. X

X

AN: I'm not going to apologize on late updates anymore, in fact, I should be commemorated with how MANY updates I have given you over the last month or so... considering that I have updated the same stories at least twice and your mailbox is overflowing with update messages... from SEVERAL stories. Hehe... I jest, well, mostly, I only tell the truth.

AN2: I have gone back to chapter VIII and fixed a few things having to do with Damon, one lovely reviewer (Henna) whose stuck with me through the years and forgetful updates has kindly pointed out that I contradicted myself with characterization with Endymion in that chapter, so I went back and made some minor changes there, and some great changes in future chapters that still need some editing. Not that I'm any where near finishing this story, but it does just go to show how much of an impact you guys can have on a story, so please, keep sending helpful comments! :)

* * *

The next day Serenity was in the gardens with Mina as she was weeding, Serenity wanted to help, for she'd actually done this task while helping her grandmother outside her home, but while home was beautiful, this place was a different type of beauty, maybe even more so with the backdrop of mountains.

Endymion was hanging about a few feet away instructing a sword fighting lesson between Nephrite and Jadeite. Serenity pushed away the warm sweat building on her forehead and watched the interaction.

"I see you enjoy watching fighting."

Serenity turned to look at Mina in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, yesterday you were watching the hand fight between Sapphire and Nephrite, and now today you watch Jadeite and Nephrite battle it out with swords." Mina explained.

"Oh, well, yesterday I was interested in what all the fuss was about and I wanted to see how Endymion and Malachite would handle the situation. Today I'm interested in the instructing techniques Endymion is showing Nephrite while he battles against Jadeite, they seem much better paired than Sapphire and Nephrite."

"Nephrite being the better?"

"Yes. Although Jadeite is the better now, I don't know if he'll always be so." Serenity explained. "It's interesting to see the development of skills. Jadeite needs to learn more, but right now he seems to be balking at the instruction Endymion wishes to impart."

"Jadeite is cocky, I'll give you that, but if he learns, he'll always be better than Nephrite, even when he plays fair."

"What do you mean?" Serenity didn't get it.

"Jadeite is a master swordsman from the start, he picks things up instantly, he'd never touched a sword before last month." With a pause, Serenity turned to face Mina, but she was looking off into the distance. Mina pointed the other direction behind Serenity. "Who is that I wonder?"

Endymion didn't seem to notice the shape coming towards them on horseback, wearing a cloth uniform, not for war, but for status, and Serenity held a hand up to hold away the glare from the bright sun and her bangs. She squinted her eyes and recognized the figure on horseback and cursed her father. He was a manipulative bastard!

But it did not bug Serenity for long, because her happiness overrode her anger and she shot to her feet and flew towards her friend. He jumped off his horse and caught Serenity and swung her around in the air and then crushed her in a bone crunching hug.

"Adam!" She squealed when he let her down to her feet. Endymion noticed that Serenity was no longer where she had been the last time he looked up and he started in a panic and then spotted her with the new arrival and he went around his students to join his wife and the male she was hugging with enthusiasm. So Onka had sent someone she knew and trusted to guard her, which was both a good and bad thing.

Serenity was glad to see the face of her old friend, they'd had grown up together and at the tender age of six, they had thought they were married, but they had grown out of that rather quickly as it was too icky to think about and remained friends. It wouldn't have mattered now anyhow as she was married, and no matter what her father and mother said on the matter, she did not think it appropriate to take other lovers. She doubted she was even her father's daughter some days because her siblings looked so much more like him than she did, where she took after her mother, and which is why, she was sure, she got just as much wrath directed towards her as her mother.

"You must be the guard Onka decided to send?" Endymion cut in, holding out his hand for Adam, at the same time, effectively moving Serenity to his side where he dropped his other arm around her shoulders.

Adam registered the action with something akin to amusement and smiled at Endymion. "I am." He took Endymion's hand in a warm shake.

"This is Adam, he grew up with me and he's one of my best friends, if not the best." Serenity didn't expand, and neither did Adam.

"I see. Did you grow up at the palace?"

"Yes, I grew up inside the palace, but while Serenity was there we hung out." Adam sent a look to Serenity saying they needed to talk. "Onka took me to the palace for training after Serenity was born, thinking she'd need her own guard like the rest of his children."

Endymion looked between them, and it did seem like it was nothing more than friendship. "All right, but I'll be right over there past Mina in the garden with those two men if you need anything. And ask Mina later where she may put you up for the following night. I think you'll see that your services will not be needed."

"If it's all the same to you, I'd prefer to stay, for the peace of mind of everyone involved, Serenity's mother especially."

"All right." Endymion took Serenity's jaw in his hand and tilted her face up, leaving her with a chaste kiss but it was the only public display of affection so far and Serenity turned red with embarrassment.

"Nice bloke, that fellow there." Adam said after a moment when Endymion left them, but still within seeing distance. "Not sure I really care for him."

"Now look Adam, why did my father really send you? He couldn't care less if I was beaten to an inch of my life everyday as long as I produce an offspring which he can take when I die. In fact, I think that's exactly what he's expecting."

"I know about the agreement he forced you into." Adam cut in efficiently and Serenity shut her mouth. Nobody was to know about it.

"You're mother is dead." Adam caught her around her upper arms as her knees gave out and was about to fall and then looked at Endymion, but he hadn't caught the motion. Adam rightened her, propping her up with one hand on her elbow in case she needed more support. It was just in time as Endymion looked up at that moment and Adam waved with a huge smile on his face. Endymion narrowed his eyes, but waved back none-the-less.

"Wh-what?" Serenity stood straighter, finding her own balance on her feet after the news and looked over her friend, searching for the joke or the lie, anything that would suggest he was wrong and her mother was still alive, but her friend who would never lie to her and he wouldn't joke about such things. Tears beat at the back of Serenity's eyelids and she quieted a sob that wanted to break through her.

"Onka doesn't know I know, he thinks I'm here because he's sent me here with his mission, and nothing else. Thinking you'll listen to me because of our history. But I'm really here to tell you, _no_, he's a fucking liar and you have your choices now. You can go through with the deal or not. Either way, I'll be here to protect you, and I've come with the tool in which if you go through with it, then it'll help it out, as Onka wishes. If you go through with it or not, I'll be here, despite Onka's wishes to come back and tell him of the completion, instead I'll help you. It is your choice; I personally think you should go for it, despite Onka's deception, because it'll be for the best. You'll finally be free of Onka once and for all."

"This is all coming at me so fast. My mother is really dead? How did it happen? Why, after all of this time?"

"I'm sorry for the bombshell, if I'd had time I'd have told you in a nicer setting and not under the suspicious gaze of your husband, but because I am in his territory, I wasn't sure how much time I'd have with you alone, to get this all out, so I had to do it now, while no one is close enough." Serenity sat down on a bench and Adam followed.

"But my mother-?"

"Onka found out about her taking the children away to the village while he was gone, for so long and that she was having an affair with, Yati, of all people. He was in a rage, wanting to know if you were his or not. She said you were, unfortunately but fortunate enough to get her genes and not his, unlike his favorites, that his were worthless genes. He got so angry he beat her so bad that she died in her sleep, black and blue and bloody. I don't know how he learned of it, but I knew because I saw the mattress before it got cleaned and I saw her body before he could get rid of it."

"Is she really dead, or looked dead?" Serenity knew he wouldn't lie, but he _could_ be mistaken, and she clung onto that hope.

"I checked her pulse, Serenity, she was dead and I'm not lying to you to get you motivated to return an attack. I wasn't lying when I said I'm here mostly for your mother's peace of mind, I do know she was concerned about you here in the barbarian's land and what they've done to you, and wanted me to protect you. However you can not tell your husband any of this, nothing at all, do you hear me?"

"Why? Why can't he know my mother's dead and my father's a bastard?"

"Because you don't know what Endymion will do once he hears how horrible exactly your father is. He may not want such filth to mess with his linage. Worse case scenario, he starts another fight with our lands and kills you and your sister and your brothers."

"Best case?" Serenity whispered.

"He loves you and cherishes you for the rest of his life and never lets your father near you or any children you bare."

Serenity knew the best case senario was a fantasy that could never come true and the first was probably closer to what would happen if Endymion found out the truth of her childhood. "I don't think I'll have any children." She squeaked as tears clogged her throat over her mother's demise, she would never see any grandchildren, never know if Serenity was all right or not, and Serenity would never see her caring mother again, who despite all of the horrors they faced through the years, kept strong and nurturing for all of her children.

"Why?"

"That once a month thing women go through? I haven't had since I was twelve." Serenity explained, and it was the only time she'd had it.

"Seriously Serenity?" Adam asked in concern. "Did your father know, or your husband?"

"Nobody but my mother. She said it was natural to be inconsistent the first two years and then she changed her mind and was very concerned that something was wrong with me. She didn't know what it was though."

"You're development too?" Adam wondered, he always knew she was the skinniest girl he knew, hardly any shapes, a stick figure almost and very little in the way of breasts. Where her mother was very shapely, very thin, but had a nice set of hips and chest. Serenity was also a lot shorter than anyone they knew.

"Yes." Serenity didn't understand it herself; at times she could see the cave of her hipbones and could definitely feel it. She was starved by her father, in addition to a high metabolism and so because of that, she was also sick a lot back in Russia.

Luckily she hadn't been here yet.

Endymion would have had a field day; she could just see it now. Him waking up one morning to find her cold and clammy. He'd shake her and ask why was she sick? Was someone trying to make her sick? He'd probably freak out, like her mother did the first time it happened. After awhile her mother knew it would pass in a couple of days, but it still concerned her. It was something Serenity had grown to expect and wasn't too bothered by it, hated it, but almost planned it into her life.

Adam didn't know everything; she'd kept some aspects back, per self need and her mother's insistence. Her father wasn't to know at all, he'd have had her killed as a child because of it, not wanting it to spread to his healthy children, or pray forbid, himself.

Her mother didn't know everything either, but she'd done it not to concern her more than hold it back because she was embarrassed.

Adam took hold of Serenity's arm. "Forget everything your father wishes, he deserves to pay and rot in hell for the rest of his life for the way he's treated you and your family. You need to decide what to do based on yourself and your desires. My offers still stand as they were, but rest assured, your father will never get near you again, even if Endymion disagrees or doesn't know."

"I thank you Adam for everything." Serenity was about to stand up and return to Mina's garden patch when Adam pressed a small knife into her hand. "What's this?"

"In case you decide to do it." He closed her hand around it. "You know how to use it, I taught you myself, but if you do, warn me ahead of time. Hide it in your dress, and don't let Endymion find it."

Serenity hesitated and then slipped it into a fold in the white fabric. "Adam, we should head back now, they'll get suspicious."

"Agreed." Adam followed Serenity to the gardens where he took watch and noticed a taller man with shoulder length platinum blond hair watching the two women work with something other than curiosity and Adam took a step in front to hide the view. He wondered how long the man had been standing there.

His green eyes narrowed on the man and the man turned around and left.


	12. XI

XI

* * *

"You've been watching us with such intensity, little lady, want to try?" Adam turned to watch Serenity blush as the blond haired man with blue eyes pointed the butt of the sword towards her.

She hesitated and looked at Adam and then at Endymion. Endymion noticed the exchange and his jaw tightened but he nodded stiffly in agreement. She turned back to Adam and his green eyes danced with amusement but he shrugged.

She reached out a hand to take the hilt but Endymion suddenly thought better of it. He blocked her hand with his and then put a wooden sword in front of her to use. He then gave one to Nephrite, the least equipped man to easily best Serenity but yet good enough to handle a lot thrown his way and most likely wouldn't accidentally hurt her in the process due to inexperience.

Serenity looked down at the wooden sword and felt out its heaviness. She looked up to see Nephrite doing the same. It was a lot heavier than she was expecting but she'd have to make due.

"Do you need some basic instructions?" Endymion asked, his angered edge melting a little at her unsure look at the wooden sword.

"I think I'll be fine, I was watching you teach Nephrite earlier today." Serenity smiled gently at Endymion and his anger all but disappeared.

"All right." He moved back with Jadeite and he raised his hand. "Places, start." He dropped his hand and Serenity blocked a jab thrown her way by Nephrite. It barely missed her side and Endymion narrowed his eyes at his general, Nephrite was to play fair with his wife, who didn't even know how to move the sword, much less dirty tactics that Jadeite had been teaching him.

Nephrite caught his look and straightened a bit more, he'd be nice. At his distraction, he almost missed Serenity's sword coming in towards his neck in a graceful arch.

He managed to block it but it echoed through his arm, it didn't look like that much force.

"I hear you can talk to the stars." Serenity made conversation, as she with drew and danced out of the way as his sword came towards her. She parried and jabbed and swung with skills unknown to most women. Yet she wasn't like most women, she grew up in a very difficult position, youngest daughter of a bastard king and granddaughter of a village leader. A two-fold female off-spring that in any other circumstances would not have even caught the king's eye, but seeing as how Serenity's mother was the only heir, she had been a lucrative asset. Serenity spent her time between isolation in a grand palace and a small amount of people she got to know very well in a warrior's village.

She sidestepped an attack sent at her leg and she pulled her arm back and whacked him in his shoulder, barely missing his neck.

"I do. What's it to you?" He grunted.

"What do the stars say about me?"

"Absolutely nothing." Nephrite didn't lie, not completely, Endymion's last question came out with a very confusing answer and he'd been trying to demand other answers but without results.

"Liar, my brother speaks to the stars as well, my father doesn't know about this trait however, because he's afraid of powers such as those. I however vest some interest in how its done and the results it wields."

"You're brother asked the stars about you?"

"He did." Serenity ducked under his swipe and hit him on the inside of his thigh, not enough room to make a larger motion and then stood back up.

"What did his results yield?"

"That I'm to be happy if only I make the decisions to make it so."

"He didn't tell you what the right decisions would be?" Nephrite asked and was amazed when Serenity jumped his low blow.

"He said I was born and raised to know what the right decisions were. He wouldn't tell me if I'd already made them or they were to be a long time in the future."

"I did not lie when I said I wielded no results. I just did not ask the right questions."

"And what did you ask?"

"If you'd betray Endymion."

Serenity was taken aback enough that she missed the strike aimed for her gut and was winded by the blow. She hunched over in half and Endymion called a halt to the fight.

He jogged over and put a hand to her back and bent down to look at her face. "Are you all right?" She wheezed but nodded anyways, her face was red. "You did a really good job, it looked though that you were having trouble dealing with the weight of the sword, maybe with a little practice you'll be able to handle it better, a little bit more muscle in your arms." He joked and helped her stand upright. "Better?"

She struggled to laugh but managed a puffy laugh. "All better." Her voice wasn't quite normal and Endymion pulled her aside to let her sit, Adam joined her.

"What kind of protecting was that oh great prince?"

"Hey, I switched it to wooden swords for a reason." Endymion countered. "She just got distracted and he got in a lucky blow." Adam let it rest and instead focused on Serenity and Mina who just came over after watching the sword play.

"You were really good! You had moves I've never seen before." Mina praised. Serenity only leaned against Adam to watch the rest of the practice between Nephrite and Jadeite. Jadeite beat him every time, but he'd almost lost once when Mina whistled and shouted Jadeite's name over and over again in a cheer, but he'd managed to regain enough focus to block the next attack. He then proceeded to yell at Mina the entire next round while fighting Nephrite and called her every name under the sun from cheat to little ho. She only smiled back like she had a canary in her mouth.

Malachite after his practice session came to join them, but weary of Adam declined to practice against Jadeite. Endymion called it a day without practicing himself, also conscious of Adam's keen eyes and swung Serenity off her seat to stand with him. "Did I earn a kiss today, sweet maiden?"

"You didn't do anything." She pouted, a little disappointed.

"Ah, but I don't need to _do_ anything, for I taught, which is the greatest treasure anyone can part with." Endymion spoke the truth and so Serenity stood up on her tip-toes and barely reached Endymion's chin, for he wasn't going to help her and kissed his chin. He laughed and swooped down and pulled her close so he could kiss her good and properly. Mina sighed and hugged Malachite who got ideas from the ruling couple and kissed his girlfriend as well.

Jadeite, Nephrite and Adam hung back and looked at each other before breaking out in laughter and headed away, Adam hesitated but left with them, Serenity would be fine with the king, she really would be, he was as smitten as a kitten with her. Adam knew the feeling, he too once felt that way about Serenity but Endymion's feelings seemed to run deeper than a school yard love, for that was all Adam had ever shared with her.


	13. XII

XII

* * *

That afternoon, Adam had the pleasure of eating dinner with the clan, and he couldn't believe the amount of food each person ate without becoming fat like the king and his royal advisors back home. "Does everyone eat so much and not get fat?"

"Well, we don't usually eat so much out on the battle front, just a healthy portion with healthy foods we can find. And since, in essence we just won the war, we're celebrating. The soldiers get just as much food as we do, but they practice and train just as much as we do. Back home when people work on the farms, they eat whatever they want, but it's not usually into excess and they work hard. The ones who work more sedentary lives, don't eat nearly as much, we value strength and fitness over gluttony and our women have rounded curves, but aren't overweight either. If the woman is, it's all right, they aren't looked down upon, but they usually have strength and muscle and are very active and fit."

"So Serenity would stick out like a sore thumb?" Adam asked and Serenity perked her head up to glare at him. What was he doing?

"Mina's rather on the thin side too, not to Serenity's extent, but Mina is a viable and normal citizen of our country. In fact she's so well liked that people often wish to stay here when they travel." Malachite said, seeing Endymion about to respond a lot more negatively to drawing out Serenity for all eyes to be on her and criticizing her. Endymion rested a hand on her back and frowned when he realized he could feel her spine and back side of the ribs.

He looked down at her plate and it was picked bare, and then at his own, which he'd hardly touched and put it in front of her to eat more. She didn't argue and dug in, she was really hungry today.

"I am sorry; I didn't mean to imply any disrespect towards my princess or your future queen, or even to Mina, our most gracious host. I was just meaning Serenity is her own entity and I was curious to the reaction she will get when she arrives and the danger she will be in."

"She will be in no danger from my people." Endymion told him smugly. "It is outsiders who we should be worried about. My people will welcome her with open arms, glad to have a queen once more, and hopefully soon to bare off-spring to ensure the continuation of our kingdom."

Serenity paused with the fork coming towards her mouth and then she looked at it and dropped it back on the plate and shoved it away. She was done eating.

"Something wrong with the food?" Mina asked concerned at the reaction.

Serenity shook her head ardently in the negative. "The food is wonderful Mina; I have just lost my appetite is all."

"Oh." Mina paused. "Perhaps our dessert will wet it again?"

She had the servants clear away all the plates, Serenity was the last one eating, the rest, except Adam and Mina hadn't ate that much today, for days like today left people feelings satisfied in their food intake. Endymion pulled her back and into his side with his arm wrapped around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. He rubbed her arm with his hand and tilted his head to whisper in her ear.

She sat up a little straighter and smiled. "Really?"

"What?" Mina asked slyly. "Did you tell her?"

"Endymion said I was to go shopping with you tomorrow to pick out a nice wardrobe for the rest of our stay here, instead of dresses being delivered. Adam's supposedly allowed to come too."

"Cool!" Mina squealed. "Oh I do love shopping! I'll bring you to the best boutique in town, it has the cutest clothes!"

"Nothing too extreme, please, Mina." Endymion sighed and leant back in his chair. "I'm stuffed."

"Too stuffed to _try _our dessert?" Mina asked narrowing one eye.

"Oh, you've got me, one bite!" Endymion relented and offered Mina a broad smile. It felt good to be with family.

Serenity was excited when her dessert was placed in front of her. It looked fabulous and she said so as well. Mina shied away from the compliment and mumbled something incoherent but Serenity dug into the dessert and practically melted with it as it lay on her tongue. It was so good!

"Hey now, I know that sound." Endymion teased as he watched Serenity enjoy her food so much. He laughed at the responding face to his comment and took a bite of his and groaned because it was marvelous. She giggled when she knew that noise too…

"Hey, some people are trying to eat here." Jadeite grouched good-naturedly.

Next to Jadeite today though was the too blond duo, which Adam learned the names of after introductions to be Crystal and Damon and then their brother sat on the other side, completely different than the other two, with dark skin, dark eyes and dark hair. If Adam hadn't been told Sapphire was their brother, he would have never guessed it in a million years. Serenity while different than her siblings took after her mother and shared some traits with her family.

Damon rubbed Adam the wrong way for some reason, and it wasn't just because he'd been staring, there was no real harm in that, he'd seen people do it often enough towards Serenity, that that wasn't too strange, it was his demeanor and the way he looked at Serenity. Almost a mixture of dislike and desire.

He'd have to keep a close eye on all three siblings.

* * *

It was times like these that Serenity forgot that Endymion had a raw side, a dangerous side and a steely don't mess with me side or you will get burned. All she saw at these times were his sweet and tender side and his playful and flirty and teasing side and his passion. That too however could be dangerous to anybody's health.

Once the table was cleared they all adjourned to the gallery where they played cards and had after dinner drinks. Serenity won the last few hands and so she became the victor and the one with all the money spent. She laughed but didn't really mention it, taking her winning in stride and Endymion smiled as he watched her, it found its way into his heart.

She was also becoming rather tipsy and talking a lot more than she already did and louder. Endymion covered her mouth with his hand and told her to shush. She glowered but did as he said. He figured it was time for bed at that point and stood up. He offered his hand to Serenity and she barely found it at first but did latch on, and he swung her up to her feet with just a pull.

She almost toppled over but Endymion caught her. "Come now, Serenity, can you walk?" She nodded and sashayed out of the room, running into the coffee table and the wall and everything else all the same. He shook his head and followed her out. Adam stood but Endymion halted him with his hand and Adam sat back down. "We're just going up to our rooms."

She was holding onto the railing banister trying to make it up the stairs when she hit the next step with her toe and went flying forward careening her knee into the edge of the step and her hands down hard onto the following one. She blinked back the tears from the sting and wiped her hands on her dress and tried to stand back up but she over corrected and fell backwards, into Endymion's waiting arms. "Hey." She greeted looking up at his swirling face.

"Hey." He responded with a gently smile and scooped her up into his arms. "Let's go to bed hmm?"

"You're such a sweet man." She rested her head against his chest and looped her arms around his neck.

"Don't let it get around, it'll ruin my credibility."

She pulled herself up higher and fully intended on kissing him but missed his mouth and instead pressed her lips hard to his cheek. She giggled and laid her head in the crook in his neck. "Sorry."

Endymion shook his head but it was in amusement and brought her to his room, he noticed how her feet were getting black, he'd forgotten all about shoes, but she hadn't needed to go very far, and she didn't seem bothered by it at all, almost happy to be barefooted. He undressed her and remembered she needed to get night clothes as well, not that she'd wear them very often between the two of them but nights like tonight it wasn't a bad idea.

"Endymion?" She whispered as he laid her in bed and stripped as well.

"Yes, Serenity?" He asked as he sunk in next to her, fully intending on going to sleep and nothing more.

"Do you like me? I'm not ugly, am I?"

"Why would you think that?" He demanded, suddenly angry at her lack of confidence.

"Because I'm too skinny."

"That'll change, believe me, I'll make sure of it."

"So I am ugly?"

"You're gorgeous, nymph." He pulled her body close to his and ignored the unnatural points her body had and kissed her long and deeply. "You're the only woman to ever turn me on like you do."

"Why thanks." She giggled and rested her head against his chest and he thought she fell asleep when she turned over and slid on top of him. She leant down and this time found his mouth. "I would like us to do it tonight, my choice."

"You're drunk off your hinny. You won't remember it in the morning."

"Yes I will. I'm not that drunk." She argued and he sighed. "Please, Endymion, I need it. I need you."

"All right." He pulled her head back down towards him and kissed her in a way he'd never kissed her before; his tongue slipped into her opened mouth and caressed her tongue. "Spread your legs on either side of my hips, knees on the bed." She did as she was told and he grasped her waist and thrust his hips upwards. Serenity gasped. She eventually found the pattern that worked for both of them.

* * *

EAN: Not too explicit there, is it? Giggles nervously.... FF has a tendency to kick people off... and I really don't need that.


	14. XIII

XIII

* * *

That day Serenity gave Endymion looks that made his heart warm and she positively glowed that next morning. She was humming and dancing and was what he imagined a real fairy would be like, and he again questioned if she was real or a figment of his imagination.

He couldn't believe he made her that happy.

He guessed she really wanted it, and he gave it to her, but it wasn't the sex that she desired so much as the confirmation that someone did find her attractive and didn't fault her for things that were out of her control.

He liked her that much more, and just as he was about to head over to Serenity, another man beat him to the punch.

He over heard the conversation though. Serenity lifted her head as if still in a daze. "Oh?" She asked, seeing the feet standing next to her. "How may I help you Damon?"

"If it is all right with the princess, I would like to start our half hour gatherings today, unless it inconveniences you."

"Oh no, it is quite all right, would you like to join me as I pick some flowers?" Her soft voice asked, and Endymion was proud to make it that way.

"That would be lovely." Damon picked a purple flower from the ground and fastened it behind Serenity's ear; his fingers lingered for a moment but eventually pulled away. Serenity didn't seem to notice. Endymion watched, but realized Serenity had no clue and shrugged and walked away, nothing would happen today, too many generals were in eye-line and watching over their new princess for him to worry and Adam would be around shortly. He had something he needed to work out with his men.

Damon remained sitting there in silence for a moment, watching the innocent girl, knowing she wasn't completely, not anymore, she had knowledge she didn't just a week ago. But she still seemed so naïve, so innocent. "Tell me what you wish." He finally said.

She looked at him and laughed. "Silly, I have all I could possibly wish for, right here, in this place, nothing more is reasonable."

"That's why it's a wish, it doesn't have to contend to reason, it can be anything, anything far-fetched or crazy or unrealistic."

"I wish for complete and utter love, unconditional and true." In replace for the unconditional love her mother used to bestow on her.

"What if you already have it?" Damon asked.

"Then, what do I need a wish for?" Serenity asked innocently. "For then I was correct in the first place, this place here, right now is perfect." She wasn't talking about the exact moment, but all the moments, put together that had made her the happiest she'd been in a long time, if ever.

Damon though took it as she meant it, but also wished she had meant what he wanted it to mean, that she was happy being with him. "Do you want to know my wish?" Serenity nodded. "To find a girl as perfect as you." Damon answered his own question in more detail in his head 'to have you, no one else.'

"That is a very sweet sentiment Damon, thank you. But haven't you found one yet? I hear there's a charming redhead back at the palace that would die to have you for her love."

"I am not interested in her; there is a cold streak in her that I find detestable." Even though he too, had that same cold streak.

"That's too bad, I was hoping- but never mind, you know your own heart better than anyone else." Serenity weaved the end of one flower around the top of the steam of the next, the following one interweaved between the two and the forth between the second and third. She continued in this pattern until it became a closed circle and she finished the weave in the first. She turned to Damon. "It seems our time is up." She stood and laid the flowered wreath upon his head. "Next week, yes?" She bent and kissed his cheek. "Adieu."

She walked away, not noticing the fiery lust burning in Damon's gaze, transfixed on her backside. The flowers wilted faster than they would have if Serenity bestowed it upon someone else, who knew how to care for such things.

* * *

EAN: Short, I know, but it got the point across and was a chapter in of itself, even if it was short. More to come, eventually! :P


	15. XIV

XIV

* * *

Later that same day Mina found Serenity and she was practically bouncing up and down in her step as she wrapped her arm around Serenity's and cried. "We're off to the town center!"

Adam came strolling out; he'd been looking for Serenity and found Endymion earlier who told him that Serenity was in the fields with Damon. Adam didn't understand but accepted it as Endymion walked away and Adam was left to go save Serenity from time spent with someone he did not trust. However Damon was still there, where Endymion had pointed out, but Serenity had gone.

"There you are Serenity, are the two of you ready to go shopping? Please tell me it won't be _that_ long!" He groaned.

Mina giggled. "Oh don't worry, it won't be _that_ long, it'll be longer!"

Serenity joined in on the laugh as Adam's face fell and then he brightened with a shrug. "I'll be with two beautiful blonds all day, who can complain?"

"We can!" Malachite wasn't pleased his love was leaving him for the whole evening, she wasn't even going to supervise the maids, she had Jadeite doing that. Endymion was with him but he seemed to be fairing better, it had been his idea after all… It was almost as if he wanted to get rid of the girls and Adam, what did Endymion have up his sleeve? Malachite shook himself out of those thoughts and went up to Mina. "I hate it that you leave me when I have time to be with you!"

"It's just for this one evening love, it isn't like we never see each other." Mina hugged Malachite and he leant down to kiss her goodbye.

Endymion came up to Serenity and didn't say much to her, just picked her up so she was eye level so he didn't have to bend over, and kissed her. Adam scratched his head, it was a little awkward being a single person when everybody else seemed to be making out in front of him.

Mina, Serenity and Adam all left and headed into town.

The boys remained at Mina's house to take care of some issues that needed to be taken care of.

Mina and Serenity were excited to shop and had mental lists of all the things they needed. Towards the end of the day, they got most of the things, but Mina thought of something Serenity hadn't and brought them to a high fashion dress boutique where her friend worked.

"Madeline, I'd like you to meet your future queen, Serenity and her guard Adam." Mina introduced. "I'm thinking at court, she's going to need a couple of fancy dresses."

Madeline picked up her head from her sketches and gasped at seeing Serenity. "Me see, me see!" Madeline cried and walked around her. "It isn't every day we get royalty, oh what am I saying, yes we do!" She laughed at her own joke but shook her head when nobody else did. "I feel as if I've seen you in a dream, hence my newest inspiration to design. Yes, yes, it will fit you perfectly. No offence Mina, but her eyes, blue as bright as possible, with just the slightest hint of purple. Ah yes, ah yes, much different from you, the body shape and style. I have one for you too though Mina, don't go away!"

Serenity was floored by Madeline. The way the lady spoke and intensity was unbelievable. Serenity was almost scared to say no to the woman, least she offended her. Adam sat back and watched both girls get measured, Mina came to the palace occasionally to visit her love and Endymion and Rei, were both very good friends of hers. They got ushered to separate changing rooms to try on their gowns and Madeline's eyes enlightened on him. Once their gazes caught, so too were they. Madeline came over to Adam and kissed him square on the lips. "Sexy boy, I have outfit for you too."

Adam, aka Sexy Boy, only nodded dimly and took the outfit she handed to him. He went to go change into the ridiculous contraption when he saw both girls emerge. He had to agree, they fit them really well. Mina's was low cut in front, like a triangle all the way down to her navel but it wasn't too wide to be indecent, it fit. Serenity was far too thin to wear something like that. But then Serenity turned and her back was bare completely to the swell of her hips, the front seemed to be held up by magic because there were no straps. Both were fitted like a dream and Adam finally made it into the bottoms.

Serenity headed back into the changing room and changed dresses. The next one was a deep red but the back had black straps that criss-crossed and a black strap came and gave the illusion in front as if she had a busty top.

She went back in to change into the third. The first had been blue to match her eyes and the third was a pale yellow, complimenting her hair but it seemed by far the prettiest to him. It was odd how they were all primary colors but all worked well. Mina's dress had been purple but it still worked well with her.

Adam finally made it into the top and he came out. Madeline took one look at him and said. "Nope!" And which she sent him back in to change back to his normal clothes. He came out and the girls had already paid for their dresses and Madeline pulled him aside and told him to come back whenever he felt like it and kissed him again.

Adam walked away from the strange woman, her hair had been in a blue scarf and she wore a large amount of blue makeup.

"You like her?" Mina asked the two of them as they walked back to their horses. Adam's horse was his, Mina's was hers, but Serenity's horse belongs to Jadeite, she refused Endymion's offer of borrowing his. He'd been teasing but she almost hyperventilated at the thought.

Adam looked behind him at the building and then at Mina then back at the building. He looked utterly confused and Serenity laughed. She answered, patting Adam on the shoulder. "She was very unique, and very good at what she does."

"Yeah!" Adam agreed, smiling thankfully at Serenity.

"I think she liked your guard Serenity." Mina laughed as well. "Do you think you'll come back?"

Adam hesitated, looking a long moment at Serenity and then schooling his features. "If things go in my favor, then I'll probably be back to see her again."

Serenity's hands started shaking and she concentrated on calming down. There was only a slight tremor in them as she unhitched the horse she was riding. She stored her packages into the saddle bags and Adam helped both her and Mina onto their horses before climbing onto his.

Mina and Serenity rode behind Adam as he scouted up ahead. "He's really a sweet man, isn't he? How did the two of you grow up so close and not fall in love?"

"Well…" Serenity hesitated. "We did try a relationship between us, but it fizzled and died practically over night. We were six after all, it just wasn't destined to last." Serenity sighed in a dramatic fashion. "The woes of young love."

"Really? You must have made a cute couple. But I'm glad that you aren't married to him. I've never seen Endymion so enraptured by a female as he is by you and I've never seen Madeline like a boy like that either. Things have worked out."

"Yeah, I guess they have…" Serenity looked down at the palomino below her and reached down to pet her neck.

"You don't agree?" Mina inquired.

"I've only been married to him now a week and I was ripped from my home almost two weeks ago to prepare for my marriage. I have yet to even see my new home or what the rest of my life is really going to be like. So yes, life has worked out so far, but it's been like a dream so far, it's not real life."

"I can see that. But trust me, I've known Endymion for a long time, he won't disappoint you."

"Let's forget this conversation, it's too serious and we're supposed to arrive happy!" Serenity changed tactics and went into a discussion about the different clothes they saw and bought today.

Mina joined in and after a few minutes forgot about the more serious matter and was genuine in her conversation about clothing.


	16. XV

XV

* * *

They arrived back to Mina's property and village when the sun was setting and the fires around the camp were starting to flare. Adam came up behind them when Serenity suddenly stopped her horse. "What's the matter?" He asked in concern.

Serenity merely pointed and they followed the direction of her arm. She was pointing to Endymion kneeling on the ground with a sword blade at his throat held by Malachite.

Endymion heard the footsteps of horses coming closer and while he and Malachite were fighting, he dropped to his knees and motioned to hold the sword there, at his neck. Malachite knew this tactic well; it was what happened every time their practice got interrupted, so whoever it was would think Malachite was the stronger of the two. The other men knew not to watch because they were conscious of the possibility of a spy and if noticed, they wouldn't gain any knowledge on the true fight.

Mina tried to stop Serenity but she'd jumped off the horse and ran, pulling her skirt up to her knees so it wouldn't trip her. She ran to Malachite and pushed him away. "What do you think you're doing!"

Endymion hadn't looked to see who was coming but seeing Serenity in front of him now, he grabbed her from behind around the waist and held her even though she struggled to get at Malachite who was still holding the sword and was looking at Serenity with something akin to amusement and befuddlement and a slightly crazed look Endymion had never seen before.

"What's wrong with you Serenity?" Malachite demanded as Endymion pulled her away.

"How dare you attack the King you claim to protect and love!"

Endymion moved one arm from her waist to capture an arm against her side and then followed it by the other one. "Serenity!" Endymion yelled to get her attention and she turned her head to look at him. Endymion started laughing. "Malachite wasn't going to hurt me!"

Malachite looked at the sword in his hand and frowned, he had the strangest desire to run the sword through Serenity. He tossed the sword to the side and shook the feeling off, he didn't know Serenity that well, but what he did know, he liked of her. "I wasn't going to hurt Endymion, Serenity." The fact that she'd gotten angry about the situation, made him like her even more.

She calmed down. "What the hell were you doing?" She demanded.

"We were practicing and Malachite got the upper hand, hence why I was kneeling before him in defeat, we were just about to break away and shake hands at such a good job done."

"Oh." Serenity bowed her head and Endymion loosened his grip. "I feel rather foolish now."

"Mina should have warned you, but there was no harm done." Malachite lifted Serenity's head by her chin and made her lock eyes with him. "We're still friends, right?"

"Yes." She admitted and Malachite hugged her.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go help Mina unpack your horses and tie them up." Malachite patted Serenity on the head and spared Endymion a smile and went to go do as he said.

"I was rude to your general again." She sighed. "I really need to apologize to him."

"It's all right." Endymion was so turned on by her defense of him; it was so sweet that she'd bodily push aside someone who she perceived as a threat. He bent his head and kissed her shoulder. "Let's go inside Mina's house, hmm? It's getting late."

She giggled and let him scoop her up and bring her into his room.

Later Adam knocked on the door. Endymion pulled on his pants and opened the door. "Yes?" He asked.

"These are Serenity's new clothes and other items." Adam said carrying the packages. Endymion glanced behind him, but Serenity was sound asleep and completely covered by the blanket so he moved aside and let Adam in to deposit them on a chair. Adam looked at Serenity who was sprawled out on the bed. He turned back to Endymion who was still waiting at the door. "She's really comfortable with you, isn't she?"

"I didn't give her the choice." Endymion said offhandedly.

"Interesting..." Adam mused.

"What do you mean?" Endymion raised an eyebrow.

"It's just that her father didn't give her a choice and neither did you."

"It was a sacrifice of war that she's handling really well." Endymion shrugged. "She is practically a free woman; she's just married to me."

"But subject to your whims and not allowed to do anything unless you allow it." Adam countered.

"She's only been married to me for a week, we are still feeling out boundaries and she doesn't know where we are or really anybody around here. It's more for her safety than anything else." He saw Serenity stretch and yawn and knew she was waking up. "All right, time for you to go."

Adam laughed. "All right man." He left just in time for Serenity to open her eyes.

"Morning sunshine." Endymion teased. "You sleep a lot, you know that?"

"Yeah, sorry, I don't usually."

"No, I get it." Endymion jumped onto the bed and leaned over her. "I've been tiring you in way that you've never had before." He closed the gap and kissed her.

"A girl could get used to the affection you've bestowed upon me recently." She pushed him over and sat up on top of him and kissed him.

"Well there isn't a girl more deserving of my affections." Endymion slid his hands up her thighs. She gasped when his hand touched her in spot he'd never touched before. "But, we've got to go eat, the rest of them are probably waiting for us and the food is getting cold."

Serenity nodded, and slid off him to step onto the ground. She went over to her new clothes and pulled on a light purple skirt and flowing top. "Shall we go?"

"Hmm, I like the option." Endymion came up behind her and slid his hands under her shirt.

"I thought they were waiting for us?" Serenity tilted her head up and he took advantage by kissing her.

"Yeah, you're right." He let her go and dressed. When he got her back to the palace, he was going to lock her up in his room and they would stay there for a week. He had trouble keeping his hands off of her.

They headed down to dinner and everybody seemed to grow more like a family with each passing day, including all the new people as well.


	17. XVI

XVI

* * *

The fortnight passed quickly and on the morning of their trip, Mina collapsed onto Serenity and cried. "I do wish you won't go! I get so lonely for female company who understands me! The maids are so up in space all the time!"

"You'll have time all alone with Malachite now." Serenity told Mina, thinking she'd like it.

"No!!!!!" Mina whined. "He's not staying for long either! Malachite and Zoicite are heading to another country to start another war on another country."

Serenity froze and looked closer at Mina to see if it was true, it was, she even nodded, realizing what she let slip. "Oh…"

Mina took a step forward. "Now Serenity-" Mina started but Serenity shook her head.

"No…" She stepped away. "You've said enough."

"Hey, you two dreading your separation?" Endymion teased dropping an arm on Serenity's shoulders. "Don't worry, we'll be back to visit often."

"While you head off to fight another war. What? Your appetite wasn't sated in gaining one country, you have to go and conquer more? And in doing so, destroying innocent people's lives?"

"Hey-!" Endymion caught her as she tried to slip away. "Where did you hear that?"

"Endymion-" Mina approached.

"Ah, I see, pillow talk, gets a hold of even the best of us, didn't it?"

"Endymion…" Mina repeated.

"No, no, let me handle this, go say goodbye to Jadeite and the siblings." He pushed Mina in their direction and she spared one last glance to Serenity before moving off. He turned his gaze back to Serenity who had her arms folded and was looking off in the other direction, but stuck because of his hand on her arm. "Serenity, there is a reason we are sending a few men to make a few well placed attacks to take the country down."

"Oh yeah?" Serenity's blue eyes snapped to him in a glare. "What could that be?"

"They were the ones that commissioned that woman who tightened your dress too tight at our wedding. She was hired to kill you by them so we'd return to war with your father's kingdom."

"Why?" She demanded. "Why would anybody want that? What good does war accomplish?"

"They wanted war so they can profit off the weapons and money we'd borrow from them to support the war against each other. They would get money from both sides."

"They'd kill me and all the other innocent people in both countries just for money?" She questioned in surprise.

"Yes. I've sent men to take care of the leaders and to take over the country without a huge war so there would be less people hurt because of it. It's cutting the head off of a very deadly snake." Endymion looked at her still rigid form. "Are you still angry with me? I didn't wish to concern you with it thinking you'd react this way. Serenity?"

She sighed and released her stance and turned towards him. "You're probably right. This may be the best option in dealing with them. I haven't had to make a decision like that ever in my life. Taking someone's life, that is."

"I'm sure if you were put into that position, you would know what to do." Endymion covered, knowing he'd never make her do it, and try to keep all war decisions from her.

"All right." She shook herself to get rid of the anger, but a niggling doubt stayed in her mind.

"Can I get a hug?"

"Yes." Serenity hugged Endymion and he crushed her in his embrace.

"Hey lovebirds! We'd best get going before Dawn breaks over the hill!" Jadeite teased, he was getting anxious to see _his_ love again.

"I guess we'd better listen to him." Endymion joked and hooked an arm around her waist and led her to Jadeite. They'd talked it over yesterday, Jadeite and Endymion, and while Endymion would have preferred Serenity with him, he didn't want a repeat of the last time he put Serenity on his horse. "Up you go." He told Serenity and she snapped her head to him.

"What? I'm not going with you? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to be on my horse, right next to you the whole way, but again we don't have enough horses for you to ride on your own. There's more back at the palace and I'll give you which ever one you want but you have to ride with someone and you're terrified of mine."

Serenity took a deep breath and nodded. "Ok." She reached up towards Jadeite and he pulled her up as Endymion lifted her towards Jadeite.

Jadeite settled her in front of him and she put her legs on both sides of the horse. "Now no funny business Jadeite." Endymion warned but Jadeite knew he was joking.

Endymion pulled himself up onto his own horse and together they set off for the palace. But they first had to stop in another town to sleep that night before they could move on. So they traveled all day with no problems and by the time the sun set again, they were unloading people off the horses in town.


	18. XVII

XVII

Endymion helped Serenity down and as her feet touched the ground she seemed to loose the strength in her legs. "Woah, you ok?" He asked catching her.

"Yeah." Serenity nodded and used him to balance. "My legs are just numb from being in one position most of the day."

"Can you walk?" He asked dropping to his haunches to rub her calves and she steadied herself by holding onto his shoulders.

"I think so yeah." She let go and took a step backwards to let him stand up again. He stood and watched her wobble a little towards the door, but she made it. He shook his head in wry amusement.

Jadeite got off the horse and stood next to Endymion. "I don't know what it is, but I like her." He told Endymion, who could only nod in agreement. "Well, best I carry some of her majesty's things in before she realizes she needs them and wanders out here on her own?"

Endymion rolled his eyes, Jadeite thought of the dangers long before Endymion even thought to think there was danger. Yet Jadeite was the lighter hearted one of the two. Endymion carried some supplies in and when he walked in he saw Serenity talking to Adam. As her personal protector, Endymion could have had Serenity ride with him, but instead he'd hung out behind them, taking up the back flank. The siblings had ridden on ahead while a lot of the other men walked on foot. Nephrite had hung back with them, still unsure of his new rank and where it put him.

Damon walked over to Serenity and whispered something in her ear and she nodded. She was about to follow him out of the room when she looked up and mouthed what she was going to do to Endymion. Damon chose the oddest times for his half hour with her. This was their third meeting.

Endymion almost wanted to say no, but Damon did have the right after saving her, Endymion wondered how long these things would go on. Hopefully Damon's interest in the princess would wan once they got back to the palace. Endymion nodded and crooked two fingers intended for Adam's attention towards Serenity and Adam followed them, he would be the third party today and Serenity slipped through the doors to join Damon on the Terrance. Adam stood guard at the door, half watching the duo, and half watching everyone else.

Sapphire watched the action with half lidded eyes, anger raging below their depths. Endymion wanted to depromote him at that moment but refrained from any rash decisions, he didn't know why Sapphire was angered.

Crystal slinked up to her brother and gave him a hug. Sapphire wrapped an absent arm around her and they turned to start building the fire.

Jadeite ran into Endymion by accident as he moved away from the door. "Sorry." Jadeite mumbled and headed to the bedroom chambers.

Endymion headed back outside to see what was keeping Nephrite. Nephrite was seeing to the troops who were going to set up camp outside. "Hey, why don't you go on inside?" Endymion asked. "I'll see to their needs."

"If you're sure sir." Nephrite agreed and headed in but as he turned he remembered something. "Endymion, I took Serenity's advice on what to ask the stars. I had been curious to see if the rest of our relations would go so smoothly between her kingdom and ours, and it said no, there'd be severe difficulty in which you'd have to make a decision on whether you're loved or feared." Nephrite paused. "I tried asking what would happen if you chose either and the answer was inconclusive."

"What do you make of that?"

"I think Serenity's chosen her path, and now it's up to you."

"Do you really think Serenity's chosen her path? Did you see if we could trust her or not?" Endymion questioned.

"I did and the answer was still hazy."

"So then she hasn't chosen."

"You could be correct sir." Nephrite didn't believe it, he was fairly certain with this new answer, Serenity had chosen, he wasn't sure if it was a good choice or not, they'd just have to wait and see. "I just remember the answer to that last question you sent me to search out the answer to, and it still holds, I'm sure."

"I hope not." Endymion replied. "For it'd be on my head if it's accurate."

"On all of our heads, sire." Nephrite bowed his and went inside.

"But most of all, on mine." Endymion disagreed once the chestnut-haired man went inside and then he attended to his troops.


	19. XVIII

XVIII

* * *

Serenity reluctantly joined Damon out on the Terrance, she didn't thoroughly dislike these meetings but they weren't her favorite part of the week either. Damon was kind of dry and bland for her taste. He was always looking at the surface of things, never deeper. She found him kind of vain and self-centered. He was focused far too much on beauty and power, the surface kind, not the deeper ones like the soul.

She wasn't ever sure about Damon either, sometimes he seemed to be trying to flirt with her and get closer and others he was contented to just practically sit there and stare. He tried to touch too, sometimes. He'd touch her shoulder or her cheek or ear or jaw or hand. It made her uncomfortable.

This was one of the times where he was content to sit back and watch her. She hesitated before trying to start a conversation but everything she said just went through his head and he shrugged.

She was about to check her watch to see how long she'd been sitting there with him when he spoke. "You are incredibly beautiful in the moon light Serenity."

"The moon has always been my favorite object in the sky." She replied, ignoring the flirtatious comment.

"It suits you. It has also been my favorite as well. I'd always been interested to see what the back side of it looks like, the dark side, as it were."

Serenity shivered as the night air passed through her dress. "Perhaps we should head inside?"

"Our time hasn't nearly finished." He moved closer but was conscious of the window and the people inside, even as Nephrite just entered from the front door and Jadeite came out of the bedroom wing. "I have another request for your husband."

"Perhaps you should tell him that." Serenity said stiffly.

"I think in due time, I will." Damon agreed. "Perhaps now isn't the best time to broach it, best to save it for when I need it."

"That might be wise." Serenity agreed. She glanced down at her watch that Mina had bought for her in town and saw that the little clicker had moved a half rotation. "Our half hour is up." Serenity stood and headed towards the door but Damon grabbed her wrist and spun her back so she crashed into him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I say when the half hour is up!" Damon growled.

"The half hour is up, and it's my say-so, now unhand your future queen." She stood straighter and looked up at him but didn't sway from looking him straight in the eye.

Damon saw Adam start moving towards them and Damon slowly released her. "I am sorry Princess, I hadn't meant to upset you, please take my humblest apologizes." He knew now was not the time to antagonize her while so many were only in the next room.

She nodded and turned and entered back into the common room and sank down on the couch next to Jadeite. Crystal giggled at something Sapphire said and she turned her amber eyes to Serenity. "How was your talk?" Crystal asked politely.

"It was fine." Serenity responded just as politely and buried deeper into the couch. Jadeite squeezed the hand lying between them. Serenity picked her head up and smiled at him, he smiled back. He wasn't completely insensitive.

Endymion walked in and saw his generals all inside who were here and a few other people. He still couldn't remember why he agreed to take along two civilians but their father had insisted.

He came closer to the blond headed duo and saw them holding hands and rolled his eyes. Jadeite was a charmer to everyone. Endymion hopped the couch and landed next to Serenity, pulling her close once he got comfortable and stared directly into the fire as the flames danced in its container.

Damon came in a while later but Endymion had practically fallen asleep in his spot and Serenity was just about loosing her fight with the sandman as well, but wasn't in any position to take notice of anything going on around her that wasn't blatantly obvious. Jadeite was sitting on her other side snoring away and his siblings had gone off to bed, away from the noise and wanting to sleep in a bed instead of perhaps a seated position. Nephrite and Adam were playing a silent game of cards in the other corner, not paying Damon any heed too involved to care about someone they knew.

Damon stood in front of the trio on the couch and was about to join his siblings in the bedroom wing when he saw something on Endymion that he wanted. One of Serenity's ponytails hung across Endymion's chest and he'd wrapped his fingers through the silky strands. Damon reached out to feel it for himself, to run his own hands through the strands when his wrist was caught in a deadly grip. He looked up and Endymion's eyes were wide awake and staring at him with a steel under current.

Damon held up his other hand in peace and when Endymion let him go, he backed off and Endymion's eyes drifted back shut. Serenity noticed this in dismay but she was too comfortable to even move an inch. Damon walked away, not in any hurry to feel Endymion's wrath. Serenity couldn't fight temptation anymore and fell asleep.


	20. XIX

XIX

* * *

Serenity woke the next morning to a sheet covering her in a strange bed. She didn't know how long she'd been there but she was warm. Nobody else was in the room and she distinctly remembered falling asleep in the main room on the couch between Endymion and Jadeite. She also remembered that while Endymion was sleeping he was also conscious of his surroundings to an unnatural ability. Serenity sighed and rolled over and fell back to sleep.

She woke to a gentle shaking and cracked her eyes open to see Endymion right in front of her. "Morning sleepy-head, if we're going to get to the palace at all tonight, we're going to have to leave now." She nodded and rolled out of bed. She noticed she was dressed in sleep clothes and not one of her dresses. Her eyes slid to Endymion but he didn't even seem to notice her look. His mind was preoccupied with something internal because he had the fierce look back in his eyes and they slid to her and she almost dropped what she was holding but his eyes instantly cleared and he grinned.

She smiled back and got changed. It was a skirt and a light top and she pulled out with her a heavier one in case she got cold.

"I doubt you're going to need that for long. We're heading south some more today." Endymion advised but she kept it out anyways, it was very late summer and she got cold often and quickly. But Endymion had been correct, as they headed south, the temperature got warmer.

Serenity was riding in front of Jadeite whose horse was three paces behind Endymion who decided to ride ahead slightly to have a look out. The three siblings, one of which was after all a general rode in front of him. It was almost a repeat of the day before and Serenity was lulled into a sense of deja vu where she felt like she knew nothing was going to happen.

They were crossing a river and on the bank while Serenity was zoning out, Jadeite caught hold of her attention. "You're going to need to pull your feet up, bringing your knees closer to your chest." Serenity did as she was told but her balance was a lot less in doing so. Jadeite followed suit by pulling his legs up and his feet rested beside her. Everyone else around the area did the same.

Serenity careened her neck around to see what the soldiers were doing. They had found a fallen tree that made a bridge for them up stream.

The horse entered the river. It surprised Serenity when she got a little splashed by the sudden depth and she looked ahead. All of the horses were submerged up to the top of their legs. Luckily all of the supplies were in cases that were higher and lined with a water proof base.

Everybody was almost to higher ground when a log came rushing down the river and straight into the horse Serenity and Jadeite were riding. The horse got hit and was knocked over, taking Serenity and Jadeite with it into the water.

Serenity's shoulder hit the sandy bottom and Jadeite had snagged an arm around her waist and the other went to the horse's reigns, but missed them as the horse struggled to it's feet and bolted, leaving Serenity and Jadeite in the water floating down stream against the heady current. The horse was caught by Nephrite thankfully and Serenity could barely stay above water.

Somehow she and Jadeite had been separated but he managed to grab hold of her wet clothing and pulled her to his side and together they kicked to reach the closer bank. Serenity being down stream of Jadeite didn't notice the boulder sticking in the water until she slammed into it. But it also gave the benefit of not moving even though the water was rushing at them and kept batting at them, trying to drown the two of them. They somehow managed to get to the bank and onto the sand and gasp for breath.

Endymion and everyone on horseback were at their side in an instant. "Are you all right?" He demanded hoping off his horse and reaching for Jadeite, who was closer to him. He held onto Jadeite's shoulder and looked into his face. "Are you hurt?"

Jadeite shook his head in the negative and jerked his head towards Serenity. Nobody had seen anything precisely, they were all trying to get down stream of the duo so they could pull them out if need be.

Only Jadeite had winced as he crushed Serenity between the boulder and his body. He should have seen it and taken the brunt of the impact on himself, but he hadn't. He could only suck in air as his responses to Endymion's questions.

Endymion left him to be tended by Nephrite who had settled all three horses and tied them up, the other people on horse back just sat there, watching. Damon had gotten off and was heading to Serenity but Endymion beat him to it but as Endymion reached Serenity, he realized he hadn't been accurate, for Adam was there helping her to a sitting position.

She sucked in a sharp gasp as she sat. Adam took her hands away from her body and felt for what was wrong. Her hands had instantly covered her right side and she bent over. She allowed him to feel for any breakage. Endymion joined them as Serenity also reached for her head.

Endymion took her face in his hands. "What's wrong?" He questioned, tilting her head back so he could look into her eyes. He wasn't a doctor, but he'd seen these signs enough to know what the matter was. "You have a concussion."

"I hit my head on the big rock." She responded, her voice a little slurred. Endymion glanced up and indeed it was a big rock. "OW!" She screamed when Adam pushed against her chest and pulled her arm forward. "What was that for?" She demanded, tears in her eyes and in her voice, but nothing fell and Endymion knew they were of pain.

"You had dislocated it." Adam was not apologetic. He was sorry that it had hurt, but it needed to be done.

"Any other injuries?" Endymion asked of Adam, he needed to know what else was wrong with the girl.

"A few bruised and broken ribs. Her wrist as well." He acknowledged, pointing them out. "I haven't noticed anything else yet, but we haven't tried to move her."

Endymion offered Serenity his shoulder and she wrapped her good arm around his neck and using her strength to hang on because he didn't want to touch her and cause more pain lifted her to her feet. She tried to stand but collapsed against him. "What hurts?" He asked softly.

"My hip and ankle, it must have gotten caught in the reigns." She answered. Endymion nodded and he gently scooped her up so her good side was against his chest. "We'll walk the rest of the way." He told her.

"No." She shook her head. "We should ride. You can't carry me the whole way."

"There's no way I'm letting you out of my sight for an instant. When I do, that's when trouble seems to fall upon you."

"I'll ride with you." Serenity stated bravely, looking him straight in the eyes.

"I'm not putting you back on that horse, not after the last time, and especially not when you're injured."

"You can go on it first, and then somebody can lift me up to you and I'll ride it side saddle." She decided. "But I'm not letting you carry me the whole way; it'll just slow you down."

"You are a stubborn woman."

"I can't be any other way, so get used to it."

"All right." Endymion declared to Adam who was walking close to them. "Take her for a moment." He passed Serenity to him and Endymion swung up onto the horse. "I'll take her now." Very gently Adam and Endymion switched Serenity from being carried to sitting on the horse and she was leaning against Endymion for support off her injured right side. Endymion waited for everyone else to settle upon their steeds and called for them to move out.

The rest of the trip was uneventful. Serenity tired beyond belief closed her eyes to sleep but Endymion shook her awake. "Why not?" She mumbled.

"Because you have a concussion and if you sleep, you might slip into a coma." He explained and she nodded but her body wasn't listening to her and Endymion shook her again. "Come on, you need to stay awake."

"I can't, it needs rest." She mumbled, slipping deeper into sleep, promptly to be shaken again.

"No, Serenity, stay awake, stay awake for me, all right?"

"I'll try." She said but it wasn't too long before her eyes started drifting again.

"Talk to me, tell me how worthless skinny men are in your country, tell me I'm a horrible man for making you travel all this way through all of these dangers and how much you hate me for it. Laugh at me again because I'm not a big man, like your father."

"I hate my father." Serenity mumbled and then realized what she said and sat up straight and winced, but didn't make a sound about the pain. "I didn't mean that." She told Endymion, but he only laughed and pulled her back to his chest. "I hadn't meant that." She repeated.

"I think you did, but I'll believe you." Serenity settled again. "Tell me about your mother, what does she look like, what is her attitude like?"

"My mother…" Serenity sighed. "She was such a sweet woman. She used to sing me lullabies until I turned ten and promptly didn't care for them anymore, but even then I loved it when she would tell me stories about faraway lands, princes and princesses who loved each other and saved one another from horrible fates. She'd even tell me stories about the girls who were really princesses but sent to do meaningless tasks and even though they were discovered and given their throne, they still loved the boys they grew up with, the ones who weren't glamorous like they had been and instead ones that knew them best. Occasionally the hidden princess would marry a prince, but it was for love, nothing else."

Serenity's voice drifted off in memory. Endymion looked down and her lids were fluttering shut again. He sighed. "Used to? It isn't like you'll never see her again."

"Oh!" She awoken, realizing she'd spoken out of turn again. "I know, I'll see her again eventually, I'm sure, but one never knows what happens during time apart."

"What are your siblings like?"

"Well two are much older than I am, and married off; I hardly see them or got to know them that well. The third, a boy, he's not married, but he's not too much older than I am, I think he's a three full seasons older than you." Serenity explained.

"Then I'm surprised you saw him as much as you seem to say. That isn't too similar in age to you."

"I was a mistake." She answered the question he did not ask.

"I see." Endymion pulled her back again because he feared she was irritating her injuries too much. "Did your mother ever say she regretted it?"

"No, but my father seemed to." Serenity bit her lip; she'd spoken too bluntly again.

"Your father is a wise man, he knew he had to end this war somehow, I'm saddened that he did not share the same smart thinking at home as he does during war."

Serenity nodded against his chest but it was a slow motion as if an after thought. He sighed, he'd let her sleep for a few minutes and then he'd wake her up. It was too bad they'd left the chocolate back at Mina's it had a kick to it when people were sleepy.

"Nephrite." He called out to the only general he trusted besides Jadeite on this trip. Nephrite pulled up and bowed his head, his eyes fastened onto the sleeping princess, words he wanted to say but wouldn't allow himself to. Endymion saw all of this, but first he wanted his question answered. "How much longer before we get to the palace?"

"Five hours at the very least, sire."

"Very well then." Endymion adjusted Serenity, conscious of her injuries, closer to him. "What is it you want to say, spit it out soldier!"

"Is it wise for her to sleep?" Nephrite asked.

"For now it'll have to do, she's too stubborn to stay awake."

"I had warned you." Nephrite mentioned. "Had I not? Did you listen to my advice? No, and now look what you've done, Serenity is injured and Jadeite almost nearly so. I am sure he is at least bruised."

"I know, I was a fool for disregarding your advice, but I was looking out for her peace of mind, I didn't want the beast to have a repeat of last time." Endymion explained.

"Very well, sire, I shall fall back now." Nephrite pulled away as Endymion nodded his head.

"What was that about?" Serenity whispered near his jaw. He looked down and saw her fuzzy eyes looking up at him.

He had been caught and he replied. "I had asked Nephrite to ask the stars if you would die before you had a chance to make your decision either way. It was the only reason why I could think of the answer would be hazy. It would also explain why all these events kept happening to you."

"What was his response?" Serenity was very curious to know.

"He said that while you were in my hands it would be a matter of keeping you there myself. I thought my mere presence was enough; I didn't realize we'd need to be joined at the hip. I see now though, as long as I'm within touching distance, I can keep you safe from any harm because it seems to pass over me as if afraid to touch me in its pursuit against you." Serenity didn't understand it but bowed her head. "What's the matter?"

"What could want to kill me? Who would hate me that much?" She spoke without looking at him.

"You have married me, but instead of making me angry with the death of my bride, I see no reason why they'd attack you over me. Unless they want a war to break out, and it makes me think it is that kingdom that's at fault. Because with my death, your father would inherit everything and there could be no war."

Serenity wrapped her good arm around his waist and snuggled deeper into his chest. She didn't want to talk about it anymore or think about it.


	21. XX

XX

* * *

When they reached the palace, Endymion side-stepped his sister's probing questions and demands to know what was going on and who he was carrying and who this other man was. He turned his sister to her husband and watched her fling herself onto him and forgot temporarily her need for answers. He called for the palace doctor and brought Serenity upstairs to their bedroom.

Adam followed them up and stood by the door, watching over her as the doctor, a curious young girl with blue hair attend to the princess. She caste Serenity's right wrist and put ice onto Serenity's hip as she bound the ribs and put the injured arm in a sling so it would heal and the shoulder would get pressure taken off of it. The top half settled, the doctor went to dealing with Serenity's ankle, which had been broken, thankfully and not sprained like the wrist. Sprains took longer to heal and were more likely to be re-sprained. Ami, the doctor's name, told Endymion Serenity was to get plenty of bed rest and not to be expected to physical demands from any source. Endymion's eyes twinkled at Ami and he grinned with a chuckle following it. He clasped her on the shoulder and told her she was a good woman and that he hadn't had any intention on exhorting his bride any time soon.

* * *

That evening, Endymion deemed it viable to leave Serenity's side so he could fulfill another promise, this one made to his newest general. After knighting him to a higher position Endymion was dismayed to be waylaid by a female with fiery red hair on his trip back to Serenity.

"What do you want Beryl?" He asked the woman who was dressed in what she considered finery. It was a dark green strip that started at her feet in the bottom of the skirt and twisted its way around her to end right above her breasts. In-between the strip's layers were the rest of the rainbow colors slashing down at an opposite angle and disappearing behind the strips. Her shoulders had sleeves covering them of that same dark green.

"Why a little attention from my king, is all. We had never finished what you promised me before you went off to war."

"I never promised you anything. You were the one making all of the promises to please me in a way I'd never been pleased before. But what I said then, goes the same if not more so, to what I say now. No, I do not want you and even if I did, you had the wrong type of man pegged on me. I am now married, and will not seek sexual desires from any other woman and will not be sought."

"Even when she's too injured to give in to even the most basic carnal pleasures?" Beryl asked, her jade green eyes set squarely on his pants.

"Even then." Endymion growled. "And how, pray tell do you even know about her injuries?"

"News travels fast dear King." Beryl laughed. "A doctor can only know so much about who she talks to and who can figure out whom she means when speaking in code, especially when only one person had been looked at in the last week."

"You will stay out of my bedroom quarters." Endymion ordered, not wishing this witch any exposure to Serenity.

Beryl straightened. "Of course your highness, I had never meant to peak in to see the fair headed maiden."

Endymion would only take so much disrespect and privacy invasion and Beryl was stepping on the line as if daring him to punish her. If she did one thing to Serenity and he found out about it, her head would be on the chopping block, no matter what his people's outcry for entertainment would be. "Stay out of my way." He barked and walked past her, his shoulder ramming into her and pushing her out of the way.

"Of course, my king." Beryl laughed and continued on her way.

Endymion was not in the mood to see anyone but the girl lying in his bed but he was detained by yet another woman. This one he knew too well and loved too much. "Rei." He greeted and gave her a hug.

"Endymion." She responded returning the hug. "I heard about Serenity, Jadeite explained everything to me that he knew. I am sorry things came to this. How is she?"

"She'll be fine, she's just a little battered and bruised. I would love to introduce the two of you, but right now it is best that she sleeps so her body can repair the damages."

"Of course, I would wait forever to meet my new sister-in-law. It's a shame though that you had to marry the barbarian princess to settle the war and not for love."

"She's a sweet girl, I couldn't have asked for a better mate." Endymion dissuaded. "We would never have met otherwise, her hiding away in a little village that not even her father really knew how to find."

"You _care_ for her!" Rei stated in surprise.

"Of course I do, she needs me, and without me she'd probably wind up dead." Endymion didn't want to talk about this.

"She's a barbarian princess!"

"You know, people keep saying that, but have you forgotten, they probably say the same about us!" Endymion kissed his sister's cheek, this conversation was finished. "Goodnight, Rei."

"Goodnight, Endymion." She repeated as he left her and headed into his bedchambers.

Finally back to his own territory he was annoyed to find Adam holding the hand and shifting the bangs out of the eyes of one very asleep princess. "Hello Endymion." Adam greeted without turning towards him.

"Adam." He responded. "May I ask why you've taken the liberty to change posts?"

"I was just talking with Serenity a moment ago. As personal guard I have more duties than protecting just her body. I have to protect her from herself and from her fears."

"I see." Endymion couldn't be angry at Adam, he was only being a friend to Serenity who needed one she trusted even if he didn't entirely. "Why don't you head off to bed, I will take the place of guardian. I am sure you've been awake far longer than you need have been."

"That is true. I'll just tell the guard walking this hall to be standing post outside your door and to have another take his duty. Do not worry Endymion, I have seen your ability of reaction while asleep, I am sure you can protect her well."

"If you must, than so be it." Endymion bid Adam goodnight and heard a guard's soft breathing on the other side of the door and allowed himself to fall asleep, however not enough to not hear any footsteps that wished to harm himself or the girl sleeping next to him.

* * *

EAN: Hey everybody! (*Looks around bashfully*) I totally forgot to update this in the last few months. *bows* please forgive me!


	22. XXI

XXI

* * *

Serenity woke the next morning far earlier than Endymion did. The night before Adam and she were discussing her decision. She had come to one. Adam had tried to persuade her mind to hold off.

"You are too injured to take on such a task as that in the present moment. What made you finally decide anyways?"

"Little things. I can't allow him to continue to hurt innocent people, Adam." Serenity cried. "He's waging another battle, one against the country to our south. He says it's to stop their fool-hearted desire to gain money at the price of bloodshed between our two countries. I don't know if I can believe that lie. Even if it's true, he's said so himself, he's better off dead. If he's dead then father will own all of this land and no longer will people try to wage war against each other so they can gain money. It will end this violence once and for all."

"If you do it now, you will only manage to hurt yourself more. If you've forgotten the previous night, let me refresh your memory. Damon was standing there, reaching out to touch something when Endymion grabbed his wrist without the slightest touch from Damon for him to know where his hand was. Any attempt you make, you will end up dead. If not at the moment, then Endymion will have you beheaded, wife or no."

"I will not do it now, but my decision is made. I will stop this pointless warring and I will finally be free to leave these countries and make my own life."

"Are you doing this so you won't die, for your own sake, or for the people's?" Adam asked silently.

"If you've had to ask me that, you don't know me well enough."

"Very true, I should never have thought negatively, you are quite correct in your assertion, you do this for only the people and no one else." Adam held Serenity's hand. "You should sleep now; I hear voices in the hallway." He pushed aside her bangs and Serenity yawned, she had been tired.

She fell into a light doze and overheard part of the conversation between the two men and fell asleep when she felt an arm snake under her waist and pulled her tightly against a warm body.

Serenity looked down at the sleeping king she was wed to. She ran her hand over his face without touching him. She called his name softly, but he wasn't roused. She gently tapped him on the chest and placed the palm of her hand on his neck. He didn't stir. Was it possible he trusted her? That he felt no fear from any attack from her? If that was so, why had he never been asleep before when she was awake? Did he think because she was undecided, that she was so innocent and wouldn't decide to hurt him, ever? Did he take the undecided as a decided of favor? If so, he'd made a colossal mistake.

He shifted slightly bringing her with him and she settled back down in his arms, too tired to really want to attack him. Adam had been correct when he said she was too weak to carry out this choice at this moment. She rested her head on his shoulder and drifted back to sleep.

Endymion pealed his eyes open; he must have been exhausted, because he'd hardly heard a breath. It must have been his return to his bed with another presence the entire night that made him slip deeper, he'd be sure not to do it again.

However after a glance at Serenity he slowly slipped back to sleep, it was far too early to be up and about anyways.

That following day, required Endymion's attention elsewhere and not the girl ordered to bed rest for the time being. She'd been none-too-happy to be stationed in one room with the drapes pulled tightly shut against the light and confined to the bed. She pouted as Endymion told her this, even kissing her pouting lips as he pulled away and left the room as an apology. Serenity wasn't even allowed guests. Adam was put outside her door and there were guards below the window to ensure the safety of the injured. Vultures fed on the weakest in the group, feasting on the ones they could capture and scavenge the remains.

Serenity had laughed when Endymion had said that but he shook his head. His court was very different than hers was. She hadn't spent enough time in her own palace and they hadn't had enough money to pick at the petty things, and her being injured would gain sympathy for only so long and then they would swoop down upon her and pull at her trying to get her to agree with them and tear her to pieces.

He had been only kidding at the intensity, but it was the same anywhere where people got bored and focused on only the vain romanticism view of everything. His people weren't so bad yet.

Serenity sat there for a few minutes utterly bored out of her mind when there was a knock on her door and Ami appeared with a slight smile. "I know I said no visitors, but I have brought something that should pass away the time." Ami pulled out of her pocket a thick book and Serenity instantly snatched it up, looking at the title and quickly glancing through it.

"Oh, thank you!" Serenity reached out her good arm and tried to hug Ami. Ami leaned forward and hugged Serenity lightly, trying not to hurt her.

"You're welcome. I'll come in and check on you later today but tell me when you've finished, and I'll bring you another." Ami pulled away and with a hand pushing her off the bed, Ami left the room.

Serenity finished the book and this pattern continued for several days while Serenity started feeling better. Endymion was increasingly busy and hadn't had much time to spare her except for at night, where usually they'd be joining together, they talked instead. Serenity had gotten to know Endymion quite well, and he her. She'd grown to care for him deeply, enjoying their talks and his insights. He was a really smart man who knew a lot about everything and was looking out for the best of his people. Serenity changed her mind, she couldn't go through with it.

It was that thought which let her sleep that night, and when she woke the next morning, she needed all the rest she'd taken.


	23. XXII

XXII

"Serenity, there is someone I'd like you to meet." Endymion said, coming into the room at an uncustomary hour. Serenity looked up from her latest book to see the dark haired beauty who had asked Endymion a thousand questions when they'd first arrived. Serenity straightened and adjusted herself, besides Ami, Adam and Endymion, she'd had no guests. No one to talk to keep her mind active during the day besides reading books. "This is Rei, my sister."

"Pleased to finally make your acquaintance." Serenity greeted.

"And I, yours, Serenity." Rei was a little withheld, but so was Serenity uncharacteristically.

Serenity beckoned Rei closer, knowing this was the most important meeting of two people there would ever be. If she was out of Rei's favor, then life would be incredibly difficult here at the palace. Rei knew her acceptance of Serenity held so much weight but Serenity had Endymion returning to her every night in bed and if the girl was cruel, then she could slowly manipulate Endymion's mind to send her and Jadeite away, she knew if Beryl had married him, then that's the first matter of business she'd have attended to.

Both were weary of each other, not sure how things would go and despite reassurances between both men to both girls, they wanted to make a good impression. It was with these thoughts that Rei moved closer and Serenity couldn't hold back her innocence anymore and she pulled Rei into a hug.

Rei laughed and hugged Serenity back, and then slowly moved back to sit on the bed next to the young girl. For she was young, Rei could see that clearly. Rei herself being older than Endymion.

Endymion for his part had waited with bated breath, the girls' opinions of each other mattered greatly, he really wished for his sister and his wife to get along so he'd have peace at least at home.

He was proud of Serenity's forwardness to break the ice so quickly. He was happy Rei hadn't taken offense at such an innocent act.

"How are you feeling?" Rei asked looking over the various bandages. Serenity's bad arm was still set in a sling and her wrist still wrapped. The bandages around her waist were replaced with just a band as extra protection while her body did the rest on its own. Her foot was no longer encased with a heavy bandage but instead just a boot for support. She'd been able to hobble on her own recently with only the help of a crutch to get to the bathroom and back when before she needed to be carried or lean on someone for support, them doing most of the work. The bandage around her head was long gone and in the back was only a slight scab where before had been a large bump.

"I'm feeling so much better, thank you for asking. Ami has been such a godsend, she really is quite marvelous."

"She's the resident doctor for a reason." Rei teased. "She's one of my oldest friends."

"She has spoken highly of you and your brother." Serenity admitted.

"Really?" Endymion teased from his leaning position near the door. Both girls looked at him and waited for him to continue. "Then she deserves a raise for such high praise."

His comment evoked a smile from Serenity and she nodded. Rei only shook her head in amusement and turned back to Serenity. "Has she said how long it is before you may be carted around the court to be shown off?"

"Not for a few weeks yet. She wishes for my foot and ribs to heal completely so she can take off the sling and I can moved fairly well. Otherwise she said, it'd be too taxing and for awhile it will need to be short trips."

"That's too bad, because once you're introduced to all of the court then we can crown you Queen. We've been waiting too long for a new one, and you'd be perfect to take the throne after my mother."

"She died long ago?" Serenity questioned softly, her voice choking in her throat as she remembered her own mother and her death.

"Yes. Endymion had been but a boy when she died, myself being older I have far more memories of her warm embraces and love than he has."

"Now Rei, that's quite enough." He cut in seeing the tears in Serenity's eyes that she refused to shed, also not wanting his own history discussed in such a way.

"No, no, it's ok, I asked." Serenity waved away his concern. "Your father didn't take a new bride after that?" Serenity inquired.

"Oh he did, a few years later, but she never became queen. She'd had an affair with a man named Rubin and gave birth to twin girls by him. Father was infuriated and he killed her in his anger. He was sorry but instead of raising the girls himself, he handed them over to Rubin who is still a member of court, to raise. He thought it right they have their biological father, and couldn't seem to punish them for the crimes of their parents. They are around here quite often, each trying to cause problems. Then father died, and they increased their efforts to be noticed and each claimed rightful heir to the throne because they were the king's daughters because their mother was married to him during the whole time she was pregnant. There had been no way to prove an affair. Despite the physical features."

"Rei." Endymion shook his head when she looked to him. "This is not something for you to be filling Serenity's head with. While she should be wary of their intentions, she should not be poisoned against them, they are after all, members of the court."

Rei sighed. "All right." Rei turned back to Serenity and smiled. "How did we get so off topic? We've only just met and yet I felt it right to tell you some dirty secrets of our past."

"It's quite all right, people have a tendency to do so." Serenity laughed. "I do it myself occasionally and I am always surprised that it came out of my mouth."

"_You_, have dirty secrets?" Rei laughed and Serenity joined her.

Endymion heard a knock on the door and was surprised to see how long they had been there when he admitted Ami to check on Serenity. She'd be taking off the bandage on her wrist today. "Come along Rei, we've tired Serenity out enough for today."

"Oh." Serenity said, she wasn't pleased her new friend was leaving her so soon.

"Don't worry, now that the _great_ King has allowed me to meet you, I'll be sure to stop in every day to visit."

"Check with me before you do." Endymion warned. "I know her light schedule better than you do."

Rei rolled her eyes towards Serenity before agreeing with his desire. "Of course brother." It elicited a laugh from Serenity. Sharing in another hug, the crowned princess left with her brother and king.

Serenity sank back into her pillows as Ami came forward to check on her. She was exhausted from just that little bit more exertion that she was used to.

"You know, if you were so tired, you should have said something, it isn't good to overdo it."

"It won't happen again, mother." Serenity teased. "It was just a first meeting with Rei, and I was taken for surprise at the introduction and I really wished to make a good impression on her."

"Rei is hard to impress." Ami agreed. "She only has a close circle of friends, her choice, but it is wise for her because many people would use her for their own benefit and purposes."

"I hear a warning in everyone's voice about the court, but why don't they do something about it? They have the power to do so."

"I don't know what court was like back at your home, but here most things happen because there is too much respect between people to react negatively without due cause to punish them. Endymion has fits of anger and he does punish without thinking things through, but it is far and few between. Often times very much justified."

"Tis better to be feared than loved if one cannot be both?" Serenity quoted Machiavelli, her favorite philosopher to date.

Ami paused and looked closely at Serenity before answering slowly. "One could say that yes… but Endymion is difficult to understand. If he does hold that as his reasoning then he knows the right balance to keep himself loved and feared. For his people do both but they mostly love him and do anything for him if he were to ask."

"But he lets them know not to cross him?" Serenity countered.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that." Ami frowned at Serenity and bit her lip not to say more.

"I apologize, I had not meant to anger you or for you to believe I dislike the king at all."

"It is quite all right dear, you have a right to be cautious of your marriage to a king you know virtually nothing about."

"My father rules the country with an iron fist and to keep the peasants from revolting brings back with him a feast every time he returns home. His family has complete control over the palace so much that I didn't participate in any courtly gatherings or get to know any of the court, my mother pulling me away the instant she could. I had only needed to attend a few parties growing up in celebration of father's conquests. So if I am a little critical about all people have told me about court here, I cannot honestly say it is any better or worse than court back home."

"Of course dear." Ami brushed it away, she knew far too much of that matter, Serenity didn't need to worry about her judgment. She frowned as she looked at Serenity's wrist. "I am going to replace the cast with a sling-like effect. Your healing has sped up considerably, but you are still slower than most people I've helped. I think it was due to your poor health conditions when you've first come. But look at you now, I don't think you could be any healthier."

It was true, Serenity had put on considerable amount of weight, still thinner than even Mina back at the other town, but much better than she had been when she first was introduced to Endymion. The convex caves were not nearly as deep as they had been, and her arms weren't looking like the slightest touch could break them and her hip bones were now almost completely hidden and weren't as sharp but rounded. Her chest had grown as well. Her stomach was flat, but not caving in as it had and her ribs, had extra fat protection around it. She at least looked healthy.

"It must be the amazing food, is it the same person cooking every time?"

"Ah yes, Lita had been encouraged to feed you the most fattening foods she could muster. She had been excited because usually she preferred to dabble in healthy meals. But she succeeds in both types. She is our head chef and the most amazing one I've ever encountered."

Endymion had managed to eat dinner with her every night as well. Refusing to eat with the rest of the court, but spent the time eating with Serenity in their room. Their pattern had not diminished since the first time they ate together. Each taking the first bite at the same time, it had almost become a tradition, never yet had they strayed from that first encounter. Endymion almost encouraged it, not wishing to be the first to eat, allowing her to be equal with him, at least in that setting.

She wondered if he would ever allow her to be completely equal with him or if she was always destined to be following his whims.

Ami finished up and pulled out another book for Serenity. "Have you finished the last one?"

Serenity nodded and pulled out from her side of the bed, next to the knife, the last book Ami had given her to read. "It was very good, thank you." She switched books with Ami and Ami smiled.

"Of course. I'm glad you enjoyed it. If it is all right with you, I'll tell Endymion that starting tomorrow, you guys can resume what makes the two of you truly married. As long as you're feeling up to it, he's not to push you too far if you grow tired during the day."

Serenity laughed. "We hadn't even thought about it, leaving chaste kisses and maybe some deeper ones, but we hadn't broached the topic." Serenity had thought about it and desired it, but knew it was dangerous at the time to try, and Endymion had seemed to withdraw and wasn't interested in her like that anymore.

"Trust me Serenity, if I know Endymion he's been wanting it every day, every hour for my go-ahead. If he seems disinterested, it's just because he's trying to hide it."

"If you say so." Serenity mumbled to herself, she hadn't seen any thing related to holding back in his gaze as he looked upon her. Where before it had been a hungry eating of her, now it was in interest in what she had to say and not how she looked.

"I do, now don't worry about it." Ami patted Serenity on the head and left the room.


	24. XXIII

XXIII

Serenity and Endymion resumed their daily conjoining but she was also surprised that afterwards while she lay sleepily in his arms, that he continued their daily talks as well. Serenity was pleased that he was interested in her mind as well as her body and it hadn't been just to pass the time away while she'd been injured and couldn't perform.

In time Serenity completely healed. She had also managed to talk to every single person of the court without much time passage, fighting the temptation just to sleep during the later meetings of the day. Endymion probably noticed it, because he usually canceled the last two meetings of each day and changed them to be the first two of the next day where he promptly canceled the last four for that day and so on.

Serenity had been suffocating with all the people constantly around her after months of boredom and seclusion. She disappeared into a hallway which she saw was empty of people and sought out an equally empty room. She found herself in a study that was two floors high. She took the stairs to the top overlook and snuggled into a giant chair that practically drowned her, but it was comfortable. She settled down and started reading her book. Soon however she heard noises coming from the floor below. She started distinguishing the sounds into voices, very familiar voices. She looked out over the balcony and saw Damon and Sapphire glance around before they stopped in the middle and got to the root of their conversation.

"Can you believe that Endymion just issued for another war? It wasn't enough for him to take over the Hu-Russo kingdom and the one that threatened the life of the princess, those make since. But now he wants to attack Greece." Sapphire growled. "And you just know promotions are in the works for Nephrite."

"Now, now, he is a better general to Endymion." Damon calmed. "Endymion has his eye on the Egyptian-Greek princess. He isn't just satisfied with a wife, he wants a mistress too, and he wants the ruler of Egypt to be it."

Serenity frowned and paid closer attention. "With Egypt and Greece on his side, he can kill Serenity and still manage to keep peace with her father." Sapphire challenged.

"I doubt King Onka would ever like to be forced into a stand still against Endymion without upsetting his people, meaning he'd wage war anyways."

"I just know the numbers are to be in the thousands for killed in battle, both citizens and warriors alike. I don't think father can keep me out of it again." Sapphire complained.

"Endymion has his take of girls here to have affairs with, why head to Greece?" Damon wondered. "I mean yes, if he starts sleeping with another girl here, it might get noticed, where Greece is too far away, but I guess Endymion has already slept with all the women here, probably even his own sister because he was desperate enough for different company. The only girl he hasn't touched has been Beryl, something about her, keeps him staying his distance."

"Maybe that's for show and that's the girl he's really in love with while he pretends to hate her and marry Serenity instead. Wait what am I saying? Endymion is incapable of love, the only things he cares about in life is his war honor, his sister and his horse. His people hate him with a passion below that pleasant mask."

"I heard they were thinking of overpowering him and putting father in his place, the only true heir to the kingdom, half brother of the queen and grandson of the last great king."

"And with his death, to which would make us, the rightful heirs." Sapphire agreed.

"To do with the kingdom as we pleased, I would pull our troops out of this pointless war just for the affection of a princess."

"Ha!" Sapphire laughed. "I know too well of your desires. Why don't you focus your attentions on one that loves you? I hear Catti has been asking after you."

Their voices faded as they left the room and Serenity pulled herself out of her chair, angered at being duped again. She left her book, forgetting it in her haste to find her friend and personal guard who'd been slaking in that regard, but only because his title was more fictious than fact anyways. Serenity only listened to the fact that Endymion was planning another war, tuning out the rest of what they said, if she had, she might have rethought her decision, for the rest sounded like complete bull.

She found Adam by the small stream that passed through the gardens and she sat nosily down next to him with a 'hmph.'

"Yes Serenity? How may I help you?" Adam asked, looking up at his, really, best friend. His respect for her was unsurpassed by any one.

"I wish to go through with it tonight." Serenity said straight faced and calm.

"Are you sure?" Adam asked, willing to hold through with his promise, but wanting to make sure she was all right with her decision.

"Yes I'm sure." Serenity confirmed. "I however do not want you waiting for me any where. I want you to be able to claim complete deniability and be safe in the presence of many who know you and hang out with you the entire night."

"If that is your wish." Adam hesitated before pulling Serenity into a hug. "Please be careful tonight. I would absolutely hate it if you were to be injured again or worse." Adam looked down at her hands that were sitting in her lap and took them into his and made her look into his eyes. "Serenity, I'd like to help you devise an escape route if it's all the same to you."

"I would like that." They spent the rest of the evening planning her route to leave the palace without being noticed.

Serenity pulled away from the stream when it got cooler and Adam joined her. They walked into the palace and discovered Endymion talking with Ami in one of the hallways. Endymion turned to the duo and smiled. "I had been worried when you didn't show for dinner tonight Serenity. But then I noticed Adam's presence was missing as well and figured the two of you would be safe together. I however went in a slight search anyways and saw from afar the two of you talking so I let you be." He said.

Serenity had tensed slightly when she learned that he'd seen them together while they were talking but relaxed at the knowledge he hadn't heard any of the conversation. If he had, he wouldn't be as calm and nice as he was now. Serenity responded to his comment. "I am sorry, we lost track of time, it won't happen again."

"It is quite all right. As long as I know you are on the grounds when you go missing for an evening with someone I trust, I do not fret. If you were due back from an expedition, then I would have worried. And as long as you are in our chambers at night, then I know that you are safe."

"I thank you for your concern." Serenity replied a little stiffly and he frowned at her sudden withdrawal. It might have to do with two other people being in the room, but they hadn't even stopped her before.

"You've always had it." Endymion told her honestly.

Serenity took a deep breath and she smiled up at Endymion. "You are too kind my king." She giggled when he pulled her into a kiss.

"Goodnight Ami, Adam." He told the two standing with them, even though it really wasn't quite time for bed.


	25. XXIV

XXIV

AN: So I edited this a little more than I have the other chapters so far. Not in spelling or grammar wise, but in content. I loved the original version, but I really wanted to add another depth to it, so I hope you like the change... Not that you'd know the difference, but yeah... yay! Another chapter out before a month has passed! Actually, I think even a week... haha!

* * *

Endymion and Serenity fell asleep later that night and Serenity slept with her head upon his chest and his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Much later that night Serenity woke up and realized it was time to do as she planned.

She pulled out of Endymion's embrace and he didn't even seem to notice, only missing the warmth she gave off, he pulled the covers a little higher. Serenity pulled out the small dagger Adam had given her not so long ago and returned to Endymion's side. She climbed onto his waist and sat, so she could drive the knife deeper with only one downward motion. She tried but the knife stopped above his chest only a hair's distance away. She frowned at her lack of conviction and tried again. The knife didn't even reach it that far. She laid the tip against his chest and tried to make it go in, but her hand wouldn't budge. She pulled the knife to her, letting it rest in her lap with her hand still around the hilt. She started sniffling, she couldn't do it, memories of everything she'd learned about the King went through her head. First the angry ones, the ones that told her she must end his life, then the ones that told her, no, he was loved by so many people, so many people depended on his fair, kind and just rule. There was no better king than the one sitting below her and she knew it if she looked hard enough. A single tear splashed onto his cheek and she viciously wiped away the rest. She loved this man, she really did, she loved spending time with him, loved his thoughts and loved the way he looked at her.

Endymion felt a warm liquid drop onto his cheek and he stirred. He opened his eyes to see Serenity looking down at him. He was surprised she managed to do so without his notice. But something was wrong. He sat up and pulled her into a hug. "Hey, what's the matter?" He questioned, rubbing her back, she only shook her head.

He pulled away and looked down at her hands and noticed the blade. He grew suddenly angry and he dumped her off of him. The knife went scattering to the floor and Serenity toppled to the ground, sliding a few inches. She grunted, but that was the only acknowledgment of pain. "What do you think you're doing? You were going to try and _kill _me?" Endymion roared.

She shook her head.

"I should throw you into the dungeons this instant!" He jumped to his feet and towered over Serenity. "Let you rot in your own misery!"

She started bawling. "I meant to kill you!" She screamed up at him through her tears. "I had plenty of opportunity and I almost did twice, but I couldn't go through with it! Everybody loves you too much to do it!"

Endymion stopped for a moment, not expecting this reaction and then his anger returned and he stared down at the head that had collapsed again to her heaving chest. She looked pitiful sitting there in an awkward position, completely naked and crying into her hands, her hair askew in every direction. "What the hell would possess you to try and kill me after all that I've done for you?"

"Done for me?" She shook her head bitterly. "It doesn't matter. I was meant to kill you, that's why my father wanted me to marry you, why he suggested it." She managed to pull her head up to look at him after he reached down and pulled her shoulder in his harsh grasp. "I thought you were to be an overbearing horrible man, which was a mistake. I had agreed to it so I could get out from under Father's thumb. If I killed you, then I could leave his kingdom and go anywhere I wanted, a free woman. I never would have thought to go through with it if he hadn't threatened killing my mother. He did it anyways. I wasn't going to, but then you started all these other wars, and I thought maybe, maybe I was wrong about you, maybe you were a horrible war hungry king. I couldn't let you continue sending troops out to kill more innocent victims, casualties of war, I couldn't let you keep killing all the fathers, sons and husbands who fought to keep you at bay. I thought it would be best to kill you! Save them from your cruelty. But I couldn't do it! I couldn't kill you! You are too good of a man to die!" She babbled and her head dropped back to her chest again.

Endymion knelt beside her, staring at her for a long moment. She didn't know why he didn't just grab the knife and slit her throat, it would be in his right to do so. All she wanted to do was lay on the ground and beg for his forgiveness, plead for him to spare her and to understand. But she couldn't do that either, she was too proud for her own good. She'd spat out her words at him, letting him know the truth, but not groveling. She was not her mother and he was not her father. She wouldn't beg to save her life, she had made her choices, and she was to either die or live with the consequences. The ball was now in his court and even if he listened to her, it didn't matter, she was on the long walk to her death now.

"I should have you beheaded for even thinking to kill your king and husband." He said roughly, but quietly.

"I deserve worse than that." She agreed.

His hands on her shoulders flexed and squeezed just a little bit harder before he returned to his firm hold. "Why must you say things like that?"

"It is the truth. I have made the biggest grievance a person could possibly make. I have threatened the life of my sovereign and husband. I deserve to be punished severely and slowly."

"No, you don't."

Serenity's eyes widened and she stared at him confused.

"You deserve to be beaten, yes." He agreed. "And you will be punished. But no one will lay a hand on you." He held a finger under her chin so she couldn't look away. "In this country, to harm the wife is worse than the husband. The King is the third worst crime someone could commit, their soul would forever be damned. However to hurt a woman is worst than even the King and to hurt the Queen..." He died off, for such a crime was unspeakable to him.

"I am not the Queen." She whispered. "I am a foolish, foreigner who happens to share your bed and a contract between two countries. I am less than a woman, I am a foreigner. What happens to me does not count."

She saw his facial muscles tighten fractionally and she wondered if he was pondering that idea. If he could use that to his advantage, and it would be no less than she deserved. "Let me understand the things you just shouted at me. I am not sure I understand all of it."

"It doesn't matter." She cast her eyes downward. "It doesn't change the fact that I sat over you with a knife in my hands. And the original intention to carry through with its purpose."

His hand was removed from her chin and the other one released her shoulder. She looked out of the corner of her eye to see what he was doing. He stripped the cover off of the bed and wrapped it around her shivering form. "Let me hear all you have to say, and then we will discuss the matter of your actions and what we will do with you." She could see that his lips were pressed tightly together, making them rimmed with white. She urged to reach up and smooth away that tension, but she dared not. He obviously wasn't pleased to be sitting there with her rationally and discussing her attempt of murdering him.

Her heart was pounding as she waited for his next line and she realized that he was waiting for her to speak. "Why aren't you trying to kill me? Why am I still sitting here? Why are you so calm and rational?" She didn't realize she had intended to spew out so many questions at him.

"Because I knew it was coming. I just hadn't realized it would." At Serenity's blank eyed blinking, he sighed and reached out and she flinched, thinking he would backtrack on his words, after-all, they were just that. He sighed and lowered his hand. "You were so innocent when you came to me. I had hoped to save you from making a life and death decision. I thought I had. In the end, I now understand Nephrite's warning about how it was unclear whether or not you would betray me. It wasn't something I could avoid or choose for you, and it wasn't even a choice you had to make. It would have always come down to this. You would try to kill me and whether or not you succeeded was up for discussion. That's where the stars were unsure, not about where your heart resided."

"I would have succeeded." Serenity mumbled and flinched back thinking he'd strike her. He didn't even stir at her words and she saw a heavy weight resting on his shoulders that hadn't been there that morning. She supposed he was trying to decide whether or not to kill her and deal with the consequences of another war that he had just returned back from. "You would have been dead had I been able to do it. If you weren't who you are, you would have been."

Endymion snorted and it was the first time she'd seen him do anything other than fairy-tale prince-like. "I highly doubt that."

"You were immune to me, I was able to sit on you without your knowledge."

"I am not doubting your capability to get close to me, you have succeeded where all others have failed, but immune to you, I am not. Nor am I brushing aside your ability to do as you pleased while I slept, it is in fact your ability to kill that I am degrading. You are incapable of it." Endymion's hand stirred but he thought better of it, and so it remained by his side. "I've seen you brush off the bug that was biting you instead of swatting it. You are incapable of physical harm, unless it is your own."

Serenity didn't respond at first, even though his point was rather valid. "It doesn't change the fact that I attempted it."

"About that..." He sculpted his sentences before he finished. "Tell me why exactly. One more time. I heard it the first time, but now I want to understand the pieces."

Serenity nodded though she knew this was only drawing out the inevitable conclusion he would make, and that would be to sentence her to death. "What do you want clarified?" Her voice caught as she readied herself for a night full of defending herself and her actions. Catching her trying to kill him was one thing,but the story of her parents and her poor breeding was another.

"The thing about your mother, for starters."

Serenity sniffed before she started in on her tale. "My father called upon me when the war started to turn sour. I knew it must if he was offering me as a piece token. I was the last thing he would hand over to the enemy, a mark of his disgust and weakness but yet I was his daughter and as such, I still held a little leeway over a foreigner who could not know the extend of his shame. I would not have agreed to it. Not even if he threatened my death. But he did not threaten mine, never even attempted it, rather going for the one I could never refute before all else. Thinking of it now, you must have really scared him, if he manipulated things as much as he did. He would be terrified to lose his land and any control he has over the people."

"So he threatened to kill your mother, and he did anyway?"

Serenity could not look at him, this part of the story shamed her almost as much as admitting to who her father was. "He discovered her affair after I was already married to you for awhile. I do not know how he found out and despite it all, I think he would have honored his agreement with me, had she not infuriated him as she did. He had to kill her, least word came to you and you started to suspect I may not in fact be the princess you believed me to be. Though I am, she spat it in his face when he demanded to know who the real father was. That of all the horrible and cruel jokes there were in the universe, my being his was the worst.

The affair had only started after I turned ten. He was furious that she was not being the good little wife, waiting and pining for his return in the castle that he called his residence, and yet only attended to a few times a year. I do not know what he was angrier over, the fact that she was having an affair or that she left the castle that he had provided for her, to return back to the place she had come from, and had to distance herself so far from anything remotely related to him."

"So how did she die?" Endymion asked, and it burned in him that he could not touch her, that she would still think of him as capable of being violent on her person.

"Her words ignited his anger, and from the way I hear it, it was worse than any he had before. He beat her regularly, but this was something he'd lost control over, ending her existence within a few minutes. He went too far."

"I imagine you found this out through a reliable source?" At her nod he pressed. "And who might that have been?"

"Adam." She said simply.

"And he brought you the knife too?" Endymion questioned. "You didn't have any of your original items remaining by the time he came to visit, no way for you to carry a knife with you." He explained as her eyes grew wide with fear for her friend, now that she had failed in her mission, she hadn't realized suspicion would be cast upon him.

"He had nothing-"

"Do not worry for your friend. I am not as ignorant as you suspect of me. If you had a knife, I'd have found it; I had your first dress searched. I imagine it is only under orders that he even brought you a weapon, perhaps knowing that if anyone would be injured, it was likely to be you, playing with it."

"I am good with a sword." Serenity gritted out, he was casting her too far into the damsel in distress and ignoring who she really was, what she was almost capable of doing.

"Regardless of that, I will not punish him for that incident. I understand direct orders and I understand his secondary, perhaps primary reason for doing so in the first place, to be away from that environment and be here with you." When she breathed a sigh of relief his eyes sharpened on her and she knew this was far from over. "However the latest development he's had in your intentions cannot be as easily overlooked. He did not only give you the weapon but he plotted the assassination as well as the escape of the culprit. That he will need to answer to."

"He did not-"

"I can tell when you are lying to me." Endymion cut her off and took her head into both of his hands. "It is high time I started paying attention to what I already knew. It was a mistake to marry you. You had been too fresh and innocent. I recognized that for what it was, but I ruthlessly shoved it aside to claim peace among our kingdoms. Has I stopped to think of what I was going to be doing to you, I may have faltered in my choice. I apologize for not paying closer attention to you and the position not only I was putting you in, but also your father. I forced a girl to not only become a woman that night, but also a wife. I should never agreed to such an arrangement the moment I first laid eyes on the weak fairy that stumbled into my camp." She did not dare contradict him on his opinion of that situation.

Serenity gave a sharp nod. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Well first, you are going to continue answering to me, three questions actually." Endymion lifted Serenity off the cold marble floor and returned her to a seated position in bed. He pulled a chair closer to her, but didn't touch her while he sat in it. "First, you tried to kill me?"

"Yes." Serenity wouldn't lie, she had and he'd caught her and she'd already admitted to as much.

"But you didn't, why? I know you had plenty of opportunity and that knife very well could have." What he wanted wasn't just the affirmation that she could not be violent, but rather the reason why even if she attempted it, it failed.

"I tried, but every time I swung down I'd see faces of your friends, and stories about what a great man you were and how much you cared for the people who you commanded and the countries you brought into your control and your allies."

"This is not one of the three questions, but did you know I didn't start the war with your country?"

"You didn't burn that village?"

"No. Quite the opposite really. I tried making peace with your father, saying that we could work better as partners than as one unit or separated. I had no interest in acquiring your land. Your father was insistent that he was the ruler of ours. He attacked us. He sent troops and kidnapped all of the women in a village two hours north of Mina's home and brought them back to the Hu property had them raped and brutally displayed and posted along the border. The first thing I did when I retaliated was to take down all the women and bury them. They were dead by the time we reached them. The next thing I did was set out to find the men that did it and slaughtered them and put their heads in a basket and sent it to your father."

Serenity shivered. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

Endymion sighed. "I just wanted you to know the truth before you got any more ideas in your head about why I go to war with whom I go to it with. I will never again tell you war stories or of the brutality that goes on in this world. I just needed you to understand the difference between your father and me. To know the whole story and the real one."

"Now that I do, I understand your position better, but why take me for a wife? Wouldn't our kingdoms eventually join together as one?"

"No. It will be a real partnership because when your father dies, your eldest brother will inherit the kingdom and won't want to wage war on his baby sister unless he's like your father."

"In nothing more than looks." Serenity responded instantly.

"Good." Endymion still didn't touch her but lent forward. "Now, for my last question, and this one will decide your fate. Do you love me?"

Serenity turned her face away. "How can I answer that? For if I do love you, what would it matter? Either you'll kill me anyways or I'm stuck here with you."

"Serenity, look at me." Serenity looked and Endymion took a deep breath to reorient his thoughts. "If you don't love me, I'll let you go. I'll say you died and I'll marry another woman. I'll manage to make it seem believable and you'll never have to deal with me or your father again. You can live that life you've dreamt of, unrestricted and free to live and do as you please. But with that, you'll no longer have any contact with me and if your father happens to find you in another country he's decided to go to war against, then I can't do anything about what he wants to do if that happens. The same goes for anyone you meet and get in trouble with. That's all up to you.

But if you love me, then you can stay here with me, you'll still live that life without many restrictions. Being queen does mean a few responsibilities, but not too many to being felt like you're in a cage and can't do anything. I'll protect you to the best of my ability from anything and everyone. And I'll try to make you the happiest woman alive. I can't promise that I won't hurt you but I can promise I'll never physically hurt you and I'll never cheat. You will have to deal with me and my tendencies whatever they happen to be that day. You'll have to deal with the court and my bratty sister and all of my friends. You will be forced to deal with a lot of issues that wouldn't ever crop up in a more normal life. We can't go live anywhere we want, pretty much just this country. I like it better here anyways. As king I can't very well pick up and move to Egypt and live there and neither can you really. If we join in a partnership with them, then perhaps I can invest in a hide-away home there for vacations.

So what is your response? A life free of responsibilities, or do you love me?"

"Even if you loved me, why am I still breathing?"

"Have you not been listening to a word I said? I love you. I could never harm a hair on your head. That's what true love is. I am even willing to disregard your actions tonight."

"But why? Why aren't you angry with me? You were furious when you first found out, it seems unlikely you'd forgive me this quickly."

"Oh you'd still be punished, but I have a more appropriate punishment in mind. Yes, I was horrified and filled with rage at the idea that you would betray me like that, but I could never lay a hand on you and your words were flung at me too quickly for me to even do more than listen. The idea of hurting you had taken all the wind out of my sails and I could not stand the idea of losing you like that. Perhaps I am still a little angry and you may need to eventually make it up to me, the trust will be a little weaker than it has ever been, but I would rather take that path than push you away and never have the chance. You haven't answered my question, and this is where you really should, while its still on the table and I don't rethink my offer. Otherwise, who knows, you may yet end up in the dungeon." Hew as trying to break the weight of the moment, trying not to let her see how much he put himself on the line waiting for her words, waiting for what he most wanted to hear, something he had not yet heard pass through her lips.

Serenity's bright blue eyes filled with tears and she flung herself at Endymion who caught her easily.

"Hey, that's not an answer!" He said as he stroked her shaking back.

"I love you so much!" Serenity moaned. "I physically felt ill at the thought of trying to kill you. I probably would have killed myself first before even marring a single inch of your flesh."

Endymion growled and pulled her away. "Don't make jokes like that. I will not have you saying anything about killing yourself." He was so intense that Serenity bowed her head and Endymion pulled it back up. "I couldn't stand the idea of something happening to you - I could have hurt you when I pushed you off." He realized with a start. "There was a knife in your hand and you could have fallen onto it."

"It didn't happen." Serenity said softly, resting her hands on his cheeks in return, and trying to show him that it was true, that she was fine and that he had not almost caused her any form of injury.

"The matter still remains that while I'm protecting you from everything that wishes to break us up and hurt you, you can't go behind me and kill yourself! I love you too much and your death would probably lead into mine."

"You love me?" Serenity didn't care about anything else, except that.

Endymion nodded and rubbed a hand down the back of her head, bringing her flesh up against him. "I think it happened while we were at Mina's, you were sitting in the garden after that night when you'd gotten drunk and you were just so happy at something I had done with you that it melted my heart a little to think such a small thing would cause that reaction."

"Your words did mean a lot to me."

"Hell Serenity, you were pretty then, you're beautiful now, I was concerned about your weight. I thought every time I forced myself onto you, I was going to break you in half. That night was the first time I didn't feel that way and every night since."

"You wouldn't have broken me, but I think it was your patience and kindness in the act that opened my eyes to your true nature and not the scary man I was forced to wed who led all those horrible men grabbing at me. I had been petrified of you that first night I was at your camp before we were married."

"I'm so glad things changed." Endymion stood up. "It really is time to let these things go and put them once and for all behind us. It is time to sleep." He'd deal with figuring out her punishment in the morning.

"Endymion?" He looked down at her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm not tired."

"_Oh_."


	26. XXV

XXV

AN: So guess what, I want you all to review and worship me, as I've now updated 3 times in 1 month, and it's not even any month, but the shortest one of the year! Hahah!

* * *

Serenity lay that next morning in Endymion's arms, he was sleeping and she'd waved her hand in front of his face, but he didn't stir. He really was totally at ease with her. It was kind of scary that she could cause such an innocent reaction from him as deep slumber. She wondered if it was bad for his training but then brushed the idea off; he needed to sleep deeply every once in awhile.

"What are you thinking about?" Endymion mumbled and Serenity smiled.

The sun was streaming in from the pulled window curtain and was making the room pleasantly warm. "You." She responded without thinking.

"Ah, I like that answer." He rolled over and Serenity found herself underneath Endymion's entire body. "Morning Princess." He said the words then frowned. "We need to change that, for you are now truly my Queen. I had held off until I was positive, but now I am."

"Wouldn't you like to wait?" Serenity asked shyly.

"Why?" He asked lowering his head to kiss her shoulder.

"Until I become pregnant?" She questioned timidly, unsure why she was asking and what his answer would be.

"Poppy-cock." He grumbled. "If the people have to deal with an unpregnant queen for awhile, that's the least of my worries. They'll at least have a queen again. Besides, I'm sure with all that we've done; a baby isn't too far-fetched an idea any time soon. I'm only slightly surprised you aren't already."

He worked his kisses up her neck to her jaw to her chin and then settling on her lips. "Only slightly?" Serenity wanted to know.

"Yes. You being underfed for so long doesn't surprise me that your body hasn't had the needed nutrient to think about having a baby, it's full focus is on keeping you alive."

"Oh." Serenity whispered, she hadn't thought of it like that.

"Now don't you see, I'm trying to continue our relations and you're worried about political matters?"

Serenity smiled and nodded. Endymion rolled his eyes and kissed her deeply as one arm snaked under her bringing her hips up.

* * *

Later that day Serenity immensely happy wandered down the garden humming to herself and found herself running into Adam's chest. She looked up at the sandy haired man and hugged him. "I couldn't do it."

"You could hardly ever hurt an insect; I don't know how anybody thought you could kill not just a man or even your husband, but the man you love." Adam pulled her into a tighter hug and released her. "I had thought at first it'd be ok, but after watching the two of you together, I knew your father didn't have a chance in hell with his desires to be completed."

"You didn't think to warn me?" Serenity narrowed her eyes.

"No. You wouldn't have believed me if I tried. I had only hoped Endymion knew his own heart enough not to kill you on the spot. We were in luck." Adam laughed and patted Serenity on the head. "You will see my wisdom eventually."

"Maybe." Serenity agreed. "I am in love." She switched topics. "Can you believe it? Real, deep love."

"I'm happy for you Serenity, I really am. If you don't mind, however, I'd like to leave for a few weeks."

Serenity tilted her head to the side. "I'm fine with it, but why?"

"I have to go see a girl about a thing." Adam teased and Serenity understood, Madeline.

"Give her a kiss for me, would you?" She said and Adam gave her another hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Bye, see you in a few weeks."

"How did you know I was already packed?" Adam questioned.

"The same reason you knew me so well." Serenity winked. "Have fun, oh Sexy boy!"

Adam hugged her again and took off, ignoring her tease for a time when he could properly be offended, he was too happy now to muster up a reply she was expecting.

"What was that all about?" A voice said behind her and Serenity jumped, she hadn't realized anybody was around.

She looked to see Damon standing by the trees, leaning casually against one. "He's off to go see a beautiful girl." Serenity tried backing away once she realized it was Damon and they were alone.

"Why? When he's had one right here in front of him all along?" Damon and her hadn't had much time together and now that they were on palace grounds he'd changed in personality, he was creepier and said things more slyly and was more self-possessed and assured of himself. It was a bad thing.

"I really have to go check on something, but I'll see you around." Serenity turned without proper politeness to leave but he caught her wrist in a vice grip, moving quicker than she could. "I really wish you'd let me go, Damon." Serenity told him firmly.

He didn't release her and his grip only tightened. "I have counted eight weeks that we didn't have our half hour meetings, I would like those to be used in one day in addition to the half hour we'll have anyways."

"Is this the behavior you expect to show your future queen?" Serenity questioned, her eyes burning intently at the wrist still within his grasp. His grip tightened until it felt like it was crushing her bones. How dare he touch a female in this country!

"It is when she is remiss of her duties."

"I don't think that is allowed."

"I was owed those half-hours, and I'll get them in the form I wish." Damon growled, pulling her closer to him, he had also become very forceful in his wants.

Serenity gasped at the pain and glared at him. "I told you to release me." She'd see about his demands, if she had it her way, he would continue being brushed off.

"You wouldn't want it to get around that the princess lies, would you? I will keep your secret if you agree to my terms." Damon let go of her bruising wrist after Serenity nodded and she disappeared into the grove, this would not be the start for a half-hour this week. She didn't even think of telling Endymion, not used to laying her problems at another person's feet.

Sapphire came up to Damon's side. "A tricky little fox, isn't she?"

"Don't speak that way about the princess."

"She's only fit for true royalty, isn't she?"

"As she is." Damon agreed and turned to go in search of a release in the form of a redhead that wasn't fabled to be a witch.


	27. XXVI

XXVI

* * *

AN: So... I think there's going to be an end in sight, somewhere along the way... though not where you probably think it will be. But do not worry about loose ends, I will eventually snip them or tuck them away neatly into the tale I'm weaving. Everything will be answered eventually. As for the end in sight... it's not a real one, because I haven't gotten there myself... However I would LIKE to be finished and updated for the last time for this story on 11/11/11... that would be sweet. If not... sigh... I'll have to figure something else out... maybe 12/12/12? Bahaha!

* * *

Serenity soon learned that Ami and Nephrite were well and deeply in love. That was where Ami had spend most of her days while business was slow because not too many people got injured in this palace, a surprise on its own. It was also where she learned that Nephrite and Lita, the chef were siblings. She had stumbled upon the three one day and Nephrite and Ami had wished her to join them and meet the third member of the group.

Lita and Serenity hit it off well. Serenity often to get away from court and incessant needling for company went to Lita's kitchen and hung out with her there, where nobody except friends would think to find them.

It was on a typical day in the fall when Serenity sat and watched Lita bake the most amazing looking pumpkin muffins which Lita called Autumn Muffins. Serenity reached out a hand to snatch one up so she could eat it when Lita swatted her hand away. "Endymion would have my hide if you spoiled your appetite."

Serenity laughed and Lita joined her. "I doubt Endy would have anybody hurt for giving me food, appetite ruined or no. Besides, when have you ever seen me not eat everything put in front of me?"

"And yet you remain so scrawny." Lita poked Serenity in the arm but now it had a nice shape to it and muscle definition.

"Ah, as I told Endymion long ago, it hadn't been a lie; I have a really fast metabolism." Serenity bit into the warm muffin and it practically melted into her mouth. "Mmh." She sighed.

"The two of you are really cute together." Lita sighed dreamingly. "I miss Zoicite."

"I thought it was going to be a simple invade the capital, take over the rulers and then leave."

"It was going to be, and they did all of that, but the King disappeared and has been calling all sorts of shots from who knows where. They're in a search mode now."

"And Greece? Are we still at war with them?"

"Oh heavens no, who on earth would tell you such a lie as that?" Lita shook her head. "Greece is our greatest ally, them and Rome I should say."

"What about the Egyptian Queen?"

"What about her? She's married to her brother and has a few bouncing babies all named after the two of them."

"Oh." Serenity frowned. "Were we ever at war with them?"

"Serenity, somebody's been pulling your leg."

"I don't know how, they didn't even know I was in the same room as them."

"Are you sure they were talking about Endymion?" Lita asked, looking sharp all of a sudden.

"Yes." Serenity responded without a doubt. "They were complaining about Endymion, said his name and all. I'm just surprised they had their info wrong."

"Or they knew you were there and knew what to say to make you angry." Lita warned, well aware of the devious nature of people.

Serenity thought back to that conversation, and she didn't think they knew she was there, there had been information shared that they wouldn't have wanted any third party to hear. "I guess." Serenity agreed to get out of the conversation.

"Serenity, who was it? Anything that could be lead to a coup or spies?"

"No, nothing of that nature. It wasn't like that, just talk."

"If you're sure." Lita let it drop and their conversation returned to where it had been before there was a divergent. The two continued their conversation for a while longer and soon they were joined by a third.

"Hmm… It smells good, Lita." Endymion told her coming into his favorite chef's kitchen. She had a small kitchen to her own where she made smaller portions and not as many for just special people of the Royal family so she could experiment and not feel rushed to complete everything in time. Though she did help out sometimes, and she did oversee the other cooks and chefs, she didn't have to because that was a perk of being a favorite. "Or maybe that's you." He told Serenity, standing behind her and lowering his head to her neck. "You really smell good." He wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. "What are you girls gabbing about?"

"Oh, this and that, you know girl talk." Lita teased and turned and bent to pull out the next pan. Serenity jokingly held up a hand and covered Endymion's eyes.

Endymion chuckled and turned his head to kiss Serenity's cheek and whispered into her ear. "I love you, Sere." There was more but his words were for her ears alone. Then he nibbled on her earlobe. Lita didn't see anything as she dealt with her food. She didn't even see Serenity turning as bright as a tomato behind her.

However as she turned back around Serenity and Endymion were in that same innocent position they had been in when she turned her back to them, except Serenity's color was a dusky pink now as it faded from the brighter cherry tomato color.

Lita rolled her eyes and produced for the two of them a plate of warm cookies that she'd been hiding and two glasses of milk and left the room to let them be, for a while at any rate.

Serenity pulled a cookie off the plate and held it up to his lips.

"You going to eat one too?" He asked her, his lids half closed over his dark blue eyes.

"I already ate a muffin, so it doesn't count."

Endymion took the cookie into his hand and held it between his teeth and he moved his head forward. Serenity opened her mouth and took the other side into hers. They ate the first bite and the cookie crumbled and fell and Serenity held up a hand to catch it. She missed some and the crumbs fell on her skirt covered thighs. She laughed and brushed them off.

Endymion snagged another cookie and ate it while Serenity finished the rest of the one she caught. "Lita is amazing, isn't she?" He said with a glance towards the closed door. "Her food always makes me happy."

"She is pretty amazing." Serenity agreed and Endymion turned back towards her and she smiled. "Lita is the friend I come to just to escape the pressures of the day, she's very understanding and she doesn't judge, just letting me hang out and talks to me."

"Lita's your hiding place?" Endymion asked, amused and pleased that she was finding a place to fit in.

"Yeah, I mean Ami and Rei are great, and for the most part your generals. I like hanging out with them, a lot, but sometimes even being with them has too high a clout and easily found. If it wasn't for that, then I would totally hang out with them more, but right now, I'm still getting my footing around here."

"I know." Endymion sighed and pushed off from the counter and stood in front of Serenity. His hands were both sides of her, turned her so her legs were on either side of his waist and he leaned in and kissed her. "But you need to stake your claim soon, you have more right than anyone else here to be where you want to be with the privacy you wish to have."

Serenity pursed her lips before she nodded. "I'll work on it." She lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck. "But we do have a few hours before dinner, would you like to go for a walk out in town?"

Endymion groaned and bowed his head to rest on her shoulder. She didn't offer to go walking that much, he figured her ankle still hurt a bit when she did a lot of it. "I would love to Sere, but I have a few meeting to go to, one of which includes crowning you Queen, we're planning for the day, how to get the most people in that we can without sacrificing security."

Serenity shrugged. "That's all right, I'll just get one of your generals to go with me."

Endymion sent her a sly look and she giggled before he swept his arms around her waist and pulled her off the counter. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she tightened her hold around his neck. "I'm not going to drop you." He teased.

She laughed and shook her head before bending her neck to kiss him. "I know."

"I do have a half hour to spare if you'd rather get exercise another way."

Serenity thought about it and Endymion spun them around, not waiting for her response, no time to loose. Serenity laughed the whole way back to their room.

Lita watched them leave and Serenity waved her goodbye and Lita waved back. She turned and shook her head as she headed back into her kitchen to create a small meal for her King and princesses and Jadeite. She had a feeling both couples would rather eat in private than the large gathering hall tonight.

While Lita was correct in that thought, she had missed the fact that Rei and Serenity had been talking earlier that day and decided the four of them would have dinner together.


	28. XXVII

XXVII

* * *

Serenity was in the stables. Horses didn't scare her, just giant ones. However she felt she had to make up to the giant beast that Endymion loved to ride for making the king mad at him. "Dusk, please, come here." She called to the black beast.

The dark horse just snorted at her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a sugar stick. "I've got a sweet for you."

Dusk moved closer and took a sniff at it. He eyed her wearily. "Come on, I won't hurt you." She waved it in front of him.

He came closer and licked it, licking her in the process as well. She giggled and he stood there suckling at the sugar stick before finally growing tired of the game and took the whole thing from her, without biting her. But he didn't leave her, just stood there eating his treat. Serenity tentatively reached out a hand and pet Dusk. He let her rub his flank for awhile before he left her and settled back down in his corner. Serenity nodded with a soft smile on her face. "Very well." She was glad she had gotten so far.

She turned and she jumped as she gasped with noticing a presence behind her. "Why didn't you say anything?" She demanded.

Endymion shook his head. "I saw you heading over here and I was curious to see what you were going to do. I got enthralled watching you, I forgot to speak." He explained as he leaned against the door opening. It was getting colder and Serenity shivered, she hadn't realized how long they were here. "You are making good progress with Dusk, I don't understand his resistance to you but he'll come around, he's a good soul."

"He's angry that you are spending so much time with me because you're forgetting him. He's just taking out his anger at me." Serenity explained.

"When did you learn so much about horses?" Endymion tilted his head to the side.

"I haven't, it's just a logical reasoning."

"There is such a turn about from the first time you've seen Dusk to now, what happened? Why are you suddenly not scared of him?"

"Because I realized it was irrational for me to be afraid of him, he's just a horse, he's just bigger any that I have come into contact with." Endymion pushed away from the door and came towards the horse. "However, if you feel my pulse, it's still racing. I guess it takes me a little time to get used to the men in my life who tower over any that I have ever seen before."

Endymion laughed at that statement. "You're talking about me, aren't you?"

"He's not the only one to get my blood rushing." Serenity took his hand and put it against her chest. "Don't you feel it pounding?"

"I do. I'm just glad I'm not alone in that reaction when I see you." Endymion swept her up to him and kissed her deeply, not allowing her to reply. "I love it that you made the effort to get along with my horse." They barely managed to make it to the large pile of hay. Nobody was out or watching them at the moment so they felt totally unrestricted.

As they lay their in the aftermath, Endymion reached down and smoothed a few errant strands from Serenity's forehead to behind her ear. "You know... I still haven't thought of a decent punishment for you yet."

"The anger you showed and my guilt should be enough." Serenity mused softly, only slightly teasing.

Endymion grinned. "Such a crime should not be forgiven so lightly." He shook his head. "No... your punishment should be something that you'd absolutely hate, but I would love and you'd get over it eventually." He thought about it. "I think perhaps it should be to sing in front of all of the royal court."

"No!" Serenity gasped. "You can't be serious! Surely I would die of embarrassment!"

Endymion laughed. "It is settled then. You will sing for all of our friends and family and no one else. It shall be soon. And you will not die, I forbid it." ****

Serenity groaned and leaned into his chest. "I cannot believe you'd do this to me."

Endymion had a hearty laugh, and he contemplated removing the punishment because of the sheer misery that was on her face might have been bad enough. But no... he already decided and it would entertain him and she would get pass it, might even enjoy it. Then he kissed her and all thoughts of punishment floated away from him and he could only concentrate on rewards.

Afterwards, Endymion pulled Serenity to her feet and they both dressed. Serenity started shivering compulsively and Endymion pulled her closer. "Are you really that cold?" He asked in concern and she nodded. "You should have said something."

Serenity slid her arms into the warmth of his light jacket. "I wasn't cold earlier, but now, after being so warm, I'm cold."

"Come on, let's head inside."

"Wait." Serenity pulled him to a stop. "You have to say goodnight to Dusk!"

Endymion swept Serenity up into his arms and he walked back to Dusk's stall. "Dusk!" He called and the horse came closer and Endymion scratched his horse's muzzle. "Goodnight you great big beast!" Dusk pushed his stout into Endymion's hand before rubbing against Serenity and then back to his corner to sleep. Endymion looked down at Serenity. "Are we allowed to leave now?"

Serenity raised an eyebrow. "Yes. I think we're good now." Endymion nodded and took Serenity back inside. Once inside the palace however they were faced with Endymion's sister, Rei, standing before them.

"Oh!" Rei took one look at Serenity and started laughing. "I see the two of you decided to see who the victor was in a wrestling match out in the stables. I would believe Serenity won that particular battle, did she?"

Endymion took a look at Serenity and sent his sister a satisfied smile. "I'd think she had, but I think this one could be considered a draw."

Serenity turned as bright as a cherry because of all the conversation going round about her and Endymion and what they had been doing. Endymion set Serenity down so her feet touched the ground. "Why don't you run along to bed, I'll join you in a few minutes, I just wanted to have a word with Rei, now that I see her."

"All right, don't be long." Serenity put a hand on his arm and then turned to Rei with a bright smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, no doubt." For tomorrow, Serenity was finally going to be crowned Queen of this country.

Endymion watched Serenity disappear and she didn't even think to hide out to listen in on their conversation, she just went to their bed room and changed into warm night clothes and slipped into bed. It wasn't even quite winter yet, but Serenity could feel the sting in the air that promised that it'd be colder than she experienced in her life before. It was wetter here then back home.

Endymion turned to Rei. "The reason I wanted to talk to you is that I got news today that Serenity's father is coming to the coronation."

"He is?" Rei asked in surprise and disgust.

"She doesn't know it yet, and I'd rather she not know until afterwards. This is an important day for all of us."

"Did he say how long he was to stay?" Rei peppered.

"No, but I doubt for more than a few days." Endymion responded. "I'd also like you to help Serenity get ready tomorrow. I'm not going to keep her up late tonight, so she'll be awake nice and early tomorrow."

"I'd love to, and be honored. Even though she has you as her husband and is teaching her so much, she's still so very innocent, isn't she?"

"Oh yes, very innocent, and I pray she never looses that innocence. I don't know how she's kept it intact all these years, but I think that was more her mother's doing than her own, keeping her away from anything that could morph Serenity's mind."

"That's what made you fall for her." Rei surmised.

"Yes and no, it's what attracted me, but its Serenity herself that made me love her." Endymion expanded. "It's what drew you to her at first as well."

"The ability to forget structure and do what her heart tells her, then yes, I did get drawn to that. It's what keeps me coming back as well. She's such a kind soul."

"Good night Rei, I'll see you tomorrow." Endymion kissed Rei's forehead and followed his wife's footsteps towards their room.

Endymion walked in and saw Serenity sound asleep and smiled, he hadn't wanted to do anymore tonight, all he'd wanted was for them to sleep, and was glad she was snuggled warmly in the bed and sleeping soundly. He changed as well and slipped into bed to join her in the nightly slumber.

A breath exhaled when he pulled her into his embrace and even in her sleep, she managed to melt his heart. "I love you Endy."

Whether it was her still awake or in her dreams, he wanted to join her there and he too fell asleep, holding his love close.


	29. XXVIII

XXVIII

* * *

Serenity woke and she was alone, although she knew during the night she wasn't. A knock sounded at her door and Serenity slid out of bed to open it. Rei stood on the other side and Serenity smiled and allowed the girl entrance. "What are you doing here?"

"Endymion asked me to help you get ready this morning for the ceremony." Was Rei's response. "Come now, let's get you into a nice warm bath."

Serenity followed Rei's instructions, first a bath then the drying and then the hair, and then putting on the dress. It was the national colors** of white, green and black. Her dress was two toned with a black base and a white glossier over it that added a sparkle of color. There was a green band tied at one side of her waist and the strap went over her head and rested on the opposite shoulder and a green singlet was placed on her forehead.

Serenity's bright blue eyes looked greener than ever that day and Rei was blown away by her beauty. She had been a tad concerned about Serenity when she first came, if she'd ever become this pretty or if she'd fall over and break all her bones, Rei was happy the girl had become more rounded, allowing her to become prettier in the eyes of their court. Endymion had always been infatuated.

Rei sighed. "There, you are finished. All you need to do is put your green shoes on." Rei looked a bit longer onto her creation before shaking herself out of it. "I must go and get ready myself, but in a half hour's time, an escort will be here to guide you down to the ceremony."

Serenity nodded, thanked Rei and said goodbye to her and said she'd see her friend at the end of the ceremony. Rei smiled and took off down the hall. Serenity had nothing better to do so she pulled up her skirt to her hips and sat down on a peddle stool and let her skirts fall back to the ground so they wouldn't get wrinkled. Serenity sighed and pulled out one of Ami's books to read. She felt bad, she still couldn't find the one that she'd forgotten a few months ago. She'd searched every study room she could find and yet, still no book.

A knock sounded before she knew it and Serenity stood up and disentangled herself from the chair and opened the door. A young guard stood before her and bowed deep. His jacket was a solid green and his pants were white. "Madame." He turned up his head and held out his hand. "May I escort you to the ceremony?"

Serenity nodded and placed her hand in his. They walked down the hall and down the steps to enter the throne room. As they entered, all of the court, some of whom Serenity had never seen before, parted as a wave to allow them passage through. Endymion stood at the end of the lane in black pants and a white jacket with a matching green band across his chest. He however was wearing a crown fit only for a king. She'd never seen him wear it to anything. She was kind of glad she hadn't either, if he had, she might have thought him vain.

The ceremony was a lot longer than Serenity had anticipated, thinking it was going to be a short oath saying and then being crowned, it however wasn't that simple and it was very tedious. She was questioned over and over again with the same questions not even necessarily stated in a different way each time but even verbatim. Serenity was growing tired towards the end and then suddenly the priestessstopped talking to her and turned instead to Endymion and asked a few questions. After a short questioning she turned to the crowd and nobody injected their own feelings. Endymion had made sure that Beryl was well and truly detained; he didn't want her messing anything up. He was glad Onka remained silent off to the side and slightly back, looking moodily unhappy at his position but silent none-the-less.

The Priestess nodded and then bestowed Serenity with her crown. Serenity wasn't expecting the weight but tried her hardest not to move too much as her head was stretched out away from her body. She lifted her head and smiled at the priestess, she smiled back and dipped her fingers into the melted wax near her and then made a symbol on Serenity's forehead.

Serenity had hoped it was over but the priestess started chanting and Serenity didn't move a muscle but turned her eyes to see what Endymion was doing. He winked at her and she rolled her eyes and then turned her attention back to the Priestess Hanaxona. Serenity's knees were getting stiff from kneeling in the same position for the last two hours and she shifted her weight back and forth, trying not to be noticed, for the most part she succeeded. However she was stuck there for another hour as Hanaxona continued to chant and made waves in the air with her hands. Her short cut black hair started blowing in the wind, Serenity didn't understand the language being spoken but she felt something wrap around her body as if a warm presence and then it was gone.

Serenity was so shaken by the experience she didn't even notice that Hanaxona had stopped speaking and was staring directly into her eyes. Serenity blinked and focused on the young woman. She felt as if sympathy was streaming from the violet eyes towards her and an understanding that Serenity didn't understand herself. Hanaxona lowered herself to her knees in front of Serenity so they were level and then she bowed low, her forehead almost touching the ground.

The crowd around them gasped and then froze. Endymion frowned at the action, it had never happened before in history that a priestess bowed to a queen during an initiation. Then he remembered something his father said on his death bed, something only the true kings had ever known passed down in generations, the first queen, before she was queen had been a priestess who wield great powers and when she was crowned Queen, only then had a fellow priestess bowed low. She'd died a horrible death by a man and a woman who were jealous of her power and beauty and destroyed rather than helped. She was fabled to promise to come again although she wouldn't be of this kingdom and then when she was crowned queen again by chance, the highest priestess would bow low to her once more to mark the return of the rightful heir. Her husband had lived on to raise their children and would only choose the best suited to the task, not by gender or age for it was what was right for the kingdom.

Endymion had forgotten the story but he couldn't believe that Serenity was the queen reincarnated, she was brave and beautiful and strong but she didn't seem to have a slightest bit of power in her body. He couldn't remember the rest of the story and then recalled his father said if it was to happen, this knowledge was passed on to each generation, blood relation or no, to the king, that there was a book hidden in a cave in a valley far away that would tell the rest of the tale of her return, a prophecy but it couldn't be reached until the priestess lowered herself to the ground once again. It could only be taken by the husband and king of the land.

Endymion swallowed as he looked upon the scene, Serenity seemed utterly confused, and she was waiting for Hanaxona to stand up and dismiss them, or was wondering if it was time to leave, if it was the end. She didn't understand what was going on. They stayed that way for a moment longer, the crowd forgotten, and then Hanaxona rose to her feet and spread out her hands and Endymion knew that symbol was meant that the ceremony had ended. He stood and helped Serenity to her feet. She teetered and he wrapped an arm around her waist and turned her to the crowd, she couldn't be the returned high priestess, she just couldn't. The crowd started cheering as they received the first queen they'd had in years.

It was time to party and Endymion brushed his thoughts to the side, it was time for fun, not worry.

The party lasted well into the night. Endymion and Serenity danced quite a few songs but she pulled aside and not to dance and sat down on a chair to rest her feet. She'd found she sat next to Hanaxona. "What was that ending about?" Serenity asked Hanaxona.

"Ah, that is a question to ask your king, for he knows."

"Does he?" Serenity questioned. "Now see, I had asked him and he said he had no idea, it was unprecedented."

"It was." Hanaxona agreed. "But you should have asked him, for he does know, what it means." Hanaxona turned those knowledgeable eyes to Serenity once more. "Please, do not hesitate to ask me for anything, my Queen." She bowed her head, but her eyes were still pierced upon Serenity's face.

Serenity's eye twitched and she turned away only to see two things, Endymion walking towards Nephrite, she shook her head, he depended upon the fallible sight of the stars too much, sure Nephrite had always been correct, but sometimes the consultation of the stars should be at one's leisure instead of probing deeper into meanings for they didn't know everything. The second thing she saw was Adam coming towards her. She squealed and jumped to her feet and ran to him. He caught her easily and spun her in a circle.

"I'm glad I didn't completely miss your inauguration!" He said laughing. "Shall we dance?" Serenity nodded and they went onto the dance floor, and as they danced, they talked. "I saw that very strange end and have been waiting all night to talk to you."

"I don't get it either, Hanaxona wouldn't tell me and neither has Endymion." Serenity explained. "Are you back for good?" She questioned.

"Yes, I have brought Madeline with me; I have made her my wife." Adam explained and was prepared for when Serenity jumped and hugged him tightly, he was used to it, and he usually couldn't breath because of the intensity of her hugs.

"Congratulations!" She exclaimed and then looked about. "Where is she?"

"She's up in our room, but that's not everything. I've talked to Endymion and he's agreed to put her up as the palace tailor. Also another very special visitor has come to visit for awhile, and stay until Malachite gets back from Squalund."

"Mina's here?" Serenity's eyes danced and she looked around but couldn't find her either. "Where is she?" She asked disappointed.

"She's speaking with Lita, they go back, Lita's actually from the same town she is." Adam explained.

"Oh." Serenity sighed dejectedly and then brightened once more. "Three of my favorite people are now here!"

"I really wish she was ever that excited to see me." Endymion said behind them and looked at Adam when Serenity turned her head to him. "May I cut in?"

"Of course." Adam and Serenity separated and Serenity turned to Endymion but he instead stepped up to Adam and they did over-exaggerated dancing for a couple of seconds before Endymion turned and then pulled Serenity into his arms when she wasn't expecting it and practically took her off her feet.

Adam winked and Serenity waved goodbye behind Endymion's back and then matched his footing when the tempo increased.

"I thought your feet hurt." Endymion chided.

"They do, but I wasn't expecting him and I was too excited to notice."

"Would you like to sit?" He asked looking down to see her feet enclosed in dainty green heels. He'd never seen her wear anything other than strappy sandals that were flat or bare footed.

"No, I'm fine for now." Serenity allowed herself one more dance before she needed another break. It was growing quite late into the evening and admittedly she was getting tired.

"Would you like to sit?" Endymion asked seeing her eyes droop slightly and she nodded. He brought them over to a pair of nice chairs and they sat. Serenity rested her head on his shoulder and remembered what she was thinking before Adam interrupted her thoughts. "What were you and Nephrite talking about?"

"Security, I only have three generals here and Jadeite has the night off so he can enjoy it with Rei." Serenity nodded, Rei had been by to see her earlier in the party and part way through she apologized but she and Jadeite had taken off upstairs, laughing the whole way.

"Was there more?" She had meant generals at one time, which he had, after his marriage to Serenity he relieved more than half of his army for the time being until need of them arose again.

Endymion took it another way. "Yes, I had also asked Nephrite to look into an issue for me, I needed his input as a general, friend and wise man."

"I've been meaning to tell you Endymion, it's fine if you're looking to see if you should fight a battle or not, but matters of the heart and what people will do is another issue. The stars can see only so far. If you're asking if you should fight in a battle and the other side asks that as well, you get a yes, and them a no, and they listen, you end up fighting nobody so you shouldn't have fought in that battle. The stars can be wrong, they can't predict what a person is really going to do."

"Like it did with you?"

"Exactly." Serenity looked at him and held his gaze. "Occasionally it's good but stars grow weary of answering the same questions and so often."

"Your brother tells you these things?" Endymion wondered if it was because he was a star-seer too or if it was because she really was that great of a priestess that she just remembered it from her old training.

Serenity nodded and Endymion breathed a sigh of relief, she really couldn't be it, he feared for what would happen if she was. "He's told me time and again that looking at the stars should be nothing more than a light hobby."

"That isn't because your father fears such things, is it?"

"No. Father doesn't realize but he has three very defiant children."

"Isn't there four of you?"

"One among us isn't defiant but very meek and follows orders." Serenity said but she wouldn't say which. Damon came up to Serenity and she forced herself to face him. Endymion reached out a hand and squeezed her leg. "Yes Damon?" She asked.

"I was hoping for a dance with my queen." He bowed low and looked at her through his lashes, she couldn't see his eyes but they were trained on her chest.

"I'm fairly tired right now Damon." She didn't want to stand up again for the rest of the night, her ankle while the bones were healed still had a slight reminder of pain every once in awhile.

Her wrist too, for holding it in the same position for all the dances and the spins and dips. Ami had warned her to be careful with it because a sprain was easy to repeat unless it'd been years in between.

"You would deny your most humble servant?" Damon questioned and Endymion narrowed his eyes at the blatant manipulation.

Serenity hesitated; it wouldn't be a very good start to being queen if the first request from a noble she denied even just a dance. It hadn't cost her anything or the people, so why not give it to him? "All right, one dance."

Endymion was going to stop her but thought better of it, Serenity would have to find her own balance with that man, just as he'd found his with the girl that just entered, enraged, her red hair flowing in all directions.

"YOU!" She shouted at Serenity. Serenity didn't know who this girl was and she stopped in front of her.

"Me?" She asked calmly.

"You do not deserve to be queen, you are an outsider who was only wed to bare a child for Endymion to keep hold of your kingdom and then wed me. Why you became queen is beyond me, it'll only disappoint the kingdom!"

"Beryl!" Endymion snapped and her attention was taken off of Serenity to be filled by Endymion.

"And you!" She screamed. "You betrayed me! How dare you marry that barbarian whore!"

Endymion watched calmly as Damon pulled Serenity onto the dance floor and Endymion motioned for the band to start again. Endymion gripped Beryl's arm and pulled her outside. "Shut up!" He roared when they were well out of hearing range.

"You made a divergence for me so I couldn't come to the ceremony!" Beryl pouted; her dress even crazier today than he'd ever seen before. It was filled with circles and shells of every color imaginable.

"And so what if I did? I had only done so because I knew you'd go crazy and try to ruin it for us, and you just proved me correct."

Beryl was about to argue.

"No!" Endymion barked. "You will never cause another scene like you just did in there, if you can't hold yourself at bay then you should leave the palace and find a home with your father or find a husband."

"You were to be my husband."

"Father and your mother did not give birth to you two, you are not related to me at all and the only reason you are still a member of court is because father felt sorry for you. That is the end of my loyalty to your family. I have never had any feelings for you, you disgust me."

Beryl spat at Endymion's feet. "I shall curse you and your wife then." She never got to finish because Endymion covered her mouth with his hand.

"You will do no such thing, if you so much as dare as think of it, I will have you beheaded before you can even start it."

Beryl glared, she'd get her revenge one way or another.

* * *

Meanwhile Damon was taking advantage of Endymion's absence and his close proximity with Serenity. The hand that should have been on her back was slowly inching down to her bottom.

Serenity felt it and shifted his hand up. He continued sliding it down and she stopped moving. "Please keep your hand higher." She told him politely.

"Sorry." Damon pretended he didn't do it on purpose and shook out his shoulders. "Shall we resume?" Serenity followed his steps and he pulled her closer so they were flesh against each other. Serenity struggled to move back so there was more space. He kept her locked against him.

The song ended and she attempted to pull away. "One more?"

"I told you, one song, I'm tired and my feet hurt." She stated and his hand slipped 'accidentally' and he gripped one of her cheeks. She pushed him away and Adam was instantly by her side. "I warned you Damon." She turned and left. Adam followed her.

"It is late; you should go up to your room." Adam suggested.

"I will once Endymion comes back in, I'd like to make sure he's all right."

Adam had been waylaid by Serenity's father who proceeded to cut into him with his words and his failure of the appointed position he'd been given. Adam had looked at Onka blankly before shrugging and walking away. He'd been depromoted and was told he'd never be accepted back in their kingdom. Adam had responded that here, in a few short weeks he'd felt more at home than years in Onka's land.

Onka had been enraged and took a swing at Adam. Adam ducked out of way and Onka had sought out his daughter. Luckily she'd been on the dance floor but now that she'd moved off of it, Adam stuck by her side, at least until Endymion came back to take his place. Adam had been surprised at the appearance of Onka but he should have expected it because Serenity hadn't completed her task in almost half a year.

Adam spotted Onka from the corner of his eye and moved Serenity to the other side of the room, what was taking Endymion so long to deal with the woman?

Endymion was wondering the same thing. He was sick of Beryl, he pushed her away. "Stay out of our way." He turned and left.

He returned to the party and his eyes landed on the dance floor first, but the fair-headed girl he loved wasn't on it. His eyes scanned the area and he found Damon with his brother and sister and then his eyes took in Onka glowering in the corner, still wasn't who he was looking for. He spotted Adam and when Adam moved he saw Serenity with her arms folded across her chest, looking decidedly unhappy. He made his way closer and tapped Adam on the shoulder.

Adam turned ready to fight him but relaxed at seeing Endymion standing there. "I think it's time for the two of you to head off to bed."

Endymion looked at Adam for a moment and nodded. "I agree." He looked down to Serenity who had come up to his side and wrapped her arms around his waist; his arm naturally came up around her shoulders. "What do you think?"

"I agree." She buried her head into his side. "I'm tired."

"All right, let's head off to bed. Joining Adam?" He joked.

Adam nodded. "I'm heading up that way; I might as well join you through the hall."

The three of them walked in somewhat silence and as soon as they were away from the party, Serenity stopped and took off her shoes. "Ah, that feels good."

"You never did like shoes." Adam teased.

"Stop it Adam." She stuck out her tongue at her old friend and Endymion chuckled. "If I recall correctly you were the one who used to steal the shoes I did wear."

"Because it was funny watching you run around and jumping every time a bug came near you because it would eat your big toe."

"You're the one I have to thank for my wife not being able to stand shoes and the whole court knowing it too?" Endymion's voice grew rough and Serenity looked up at Endymion in surprise, but he looked at her and winked. Adam had straightened.

"Now, Endymion- it's not my fault she couldn't grow up and stand shoes."

Endymion shook his head. "I was just yanking your chain."

"Oh." Adam laughed. "I never know with you man."

"It takes some time." Serenity supplied. "Sometimes I miss the slight tone too, and I think he's mad at me."

"I don't think I could ever be mad at you." Endymion told her.

"If you weren't mad at her for that last incident, I don't think anything could get under your skin."

"Yeah, about that, have I punched you for supplying her with a knife yet?"

"Hey, don't knock it, it brought the two of you closer faster and she might need it yet." Adam defended his choice.

"Hey now guys, don't get like that, you're friends, remember?" Serenity slid in between them and stayed at Endymion's side.

They'd reached Serenity and Endymion's room and Endymion looked down at her and smiled. "Don't worry love." He turned to say goodbye to Adam but Adam cut in.

"Do you mind if I have a word with you alone for a minute?"

Serenity turned sharply and looked at Adam with a frown; he never kept anything from her before.

"I'll tell you about it later." Adam said catching her look and breaking it with a gentle smile.

"All right." Serenity pouted but gave him a hug before heading into her room.

Endymion watched her go and Adam waited until the door was closed before he spoke. "Onka's here."

"I know, I received his attendance letter two days ago, late as usual, but I let him join in the celebration."

"Because Serenity didn't kill you and I refuse to help him with any of his plans, he's fired me and told me I was never allowed back into our kingdom."

Endymion looked at Adam sharply and his response was instant. "You can live here for as long as you'd like, and I'll give you what ever position you want, permanent guard to Serenity or lesser general, whatever you want."

"I'd like to be a trainer and top boss of the guards." Adam said after a minute. "I've seen them around here, and I think they need a little bit more knowledge and capabilities."

"I think that would be feasible, and warranted especially after that incident with Beryl tonight."

"How did that end?" Adam questioned.

"I think she'll have it out for Serenity even more than ever after tonight and I would think watching her would be a smart choice but until she does something that crosses a bigger line than she has already I can't imprison her, though I would like to."

"Onka would have killed her off just for annoying him." Adam said thoughtfully.

"I'm nothing like Onka."

"Very true, you care for the daughter he hates." Adam winced; he really wasn't supposed to say that. "Forget I said anything."

"No, you'll tell me what that means."

"Onka has always been angered that Serenity looked like her mother where the rest of his children take after him." Adam explained. "Just watch where his hands are when they are near Serenity."

"He didn't-" Endymion took a step towards Adam, his anger transferred from the king to his friend.

"No, never. He was more disgusted by her than anything else." Adam didn't add that Serenity was the most beautiful girl to ever grace the Russo-Hu kingdom's royalty even with the bruises that sometimes marred her features and was sought after by all the men, men Adam had blocked, a few slipped through but they were ok guys and it never went anywhere.

Endymion relaxed and bid Adam goodnight. Adam responded in kind and headed off to bed, to join _his_ lovely wife in slumber.

* * *

EAN: I've noticed... I owe you some updates and they're going to come, I promise! Um... I have a few shorts in the works, but other than that, the next updates should be: Lapse in Time, Taken Away, Endymion, Undressing Secrets, some crossovers, including When Harry Met Serena... Breaking Dawn Over A New Era... and one Twi story...


	30. XXIX

XXIX

* * *

Serenity woke the next morning after an interesting experience the night before, she felt like Endymion was laying a claim on her, that she was his and would answer to no one else. Serenity had shrugged it off, but even in slumber Serenity was hugged so tightly to Endymion's chest as if afraid she'd disappear.

She managed to roll over and placed her hands on Endymion's chest and then lent in to kiss him. He smiled into the kiss. "Morning." She greeted and Endymion's eyes cracked open.

"Too early." He mumbled and pulled her even closer.

"Endymion, the sun is high in the sky; we should get up and get some food." Serenity teased him.

"Not hungry." He groaned and laid his head on her shoulder.

Serenity giggled and freed a hand to run through his hair. "Love, I'm hungry, and I'm sure Lita wouldn't mind getting you chocolate."

He turned his head and kissed her neck and shoulder. "I don't want chocolate, I want you."

"You can have me, but I don't think I could keep up with you when I'm starving like this." Her stomach growled in response and Endymion realized that he was keeping her from food, something he promised himself he'd never do. She was getting better at voicing her needs when it came to food, where before, it really was her denying the acknowledgment of it.

Endymion nodded and rolled out of bed, taking her with him into a standing position. He kissed her and then let her go so they could get dressed. He'd been trying to keep her hidden from the dangers in the world, but there were bigger issues than a few measly threats; they were to see a girl about some food.

"I think it's great by the way that you've hired Madeline on as the resident dresser, she made this one." Serenity slipped into a flowing dress that ended just above her knees and Endymion glanced up and his hunger was for something other than food, but he managed to keep it under control and instead finished dressing.

"It is a great dress Sere, you look very beautiful in it, remind me to thank Madeline for all of these interesting contraptions you managed to wiggle into."

Serenity laughed and Endymion smiled at the sound. Serenity pulled a brush through her hair and turned to face him. "Are you ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Endymion pulled Serenity out into the hall with him and together they raced down it towards the kitchen.

They slid to a stop in front of the kitchen door, Serenity panting and Endymion only slightly winded. "How'd you manage to run so fast?" He asked, she was the only one to challenge his ability.

"Ah, that?" She wheezed. "I'm out of shape, and I'm not used to running so far so fast at this altitude yet."

"Yeah, you've only been here for a few months." Endymion agreed, he was amazed though that it was her out of shape. "How's the ankle?" He asked suddenly remembering it had hurt the night before.

"It's fine." Serenity waved off, and it was, running didn't hurt it nearly as much as standing in one spot. It was almost completely healed Ami told her, she just needed to be patient and the pain would go away a little while after it was healed.

"Let's go get that food you said you wanted." Endymion dragged her inside and they found Lita talking to a young boy who must work for her and she glanced up and saw the royalty and smiled and sent the boy away.

"Ah, what kind of food can I get the two of you today? I heard you'd missed breakfast and lunch, a shame because I made chocolate pancakes and crème brule."

Serenity's stomach rumbled and she pouted, those were some of her favorite foods, hell almost anything was her favorite food. "I want a meal." She admitted, she didn't really want chocolate, she'd only been saying that because Endymion had a strange fascination for it. "Rabbit preferably, and cheesy vegetables and a glass of red wine."

Endymion looked at Serenity from behind for a moment and then said what he wanted. "Lamb and potatoes and I could go for some red wine as well. Could you make me some chocolate moose for desert?"

"Sure things!" Lita agreed, happy she wasn't stuck with one meal for two people. "What kind of desert would you like Serenity?" She asked her good friend.

"I think I'll just take whatever was left over from this morning's creme brule."

Lita nodded, mentally making a list what to do and how to do it. They only gave her a guide line in what they wanted, she got to choose the rest. "All right, they'll be brought to you in an hour, but until that time, here are some hor-dourves." Lita had made chimichangas with chicken.

Serenity and Endymion each ate one of the miniature ones and she melted, it was delicious. Endymion agreed with her and complimented Lita on her fine handy-work.

"I figured you'd wake up eventually and be hungry, so I made some in advance, luckily they were done by the time you got down here. I didn't want to make you a meal, because I know you all change your mind so often on what you'd like."

Lita shooed them away however after that so she could get her work done.

Serenity poked her head back inside. "Do you mind having the food sent up to the veranda? It's a nice day today and I'd like to enjoy the sun while it lasts."

It was late fall now, but to Serenity it was nice, it was one of those crisp days that still felt warm. Endymion pulled her out and Serenity giggled as she waved goodbye to Lita, who'd agreed to the location.

"Now that you've had some food, can I have my fun?"

"You really think you'll be sated in under an hour and have time to get to the veranda to have our food served to us warmly?"

"I wasn't even planning to go back to the room, there is a small sitting room that nobody uses but is still cleaned every day right next to the veranda. It has a door lock too."

Serenity stood there staring at him for a minute before she broke out laughing. "All right!" She agreed and they headed in that direction for a quickie.

Serenity was straightening her hair and pulling her dress back over her hips while Endymion adjusted his clothing as well. They hadn't even managed to get completely undressed before their passion overtook them. They had barely managed to make it into the room and lock the door before clothes had started coming loose.

They did manage to make it before their food arrived, and they took that time to sit and enjoy the view from the veranda without a conversation between them, just snuggling and staring out across the yard. The leaves were turning interesting shades of red, yellow and orange. Serenity watched as the leaves slowly drifted down from the big trees and created a pile of shedded flora.

Their food did arrive shortly however and sitting still curled up into each other they ate their respective meals and even taking a few bites of the other's as well. Their plates were cleared and their desserts arrived. Endymion ate some of his and some of hers and she did the same as well. They had switched halfway through.

"Time for a nap." Serenity yawned and snuggled in closer to Endymion, he agreed and adjusted his sitting position so they'd both be comfortable. Usually he didn't eat so many carbs but today he hadn't felt like caring and they both managed to fall asleep.

Someone had just walked onto the veranda, Endymion's mind told him and his eyes snapped open to see Rei walking towards them. Rei made a silent motion with her hands and Endymion waited for her to speak, knowing she didn't want to wake Serenity. "I have decided to leave with Jadeite for a little while, we want to go visit his family. We'll be back shortly, a week no doubt, but they miss him."

"I told them to come and move to the palace, as is their right to do so if they please."

"They don't want to leave their hometown, they're comfortable, and they like their lives there." Rei and Endymion have had this conversation before, it was only when Endymion was upset by her desires to go visit did he bring it up again.

Endymion sighed and looked down at Serenity who was still slumbering peacefully. "I don't like it, there's been too much going on recently, why now?"

"They wrote, found out Jadeite was home and wanted to see him, I have to go with." Rei followed his gaze. "I don't like it either, leaving Serenity now that she's so fresh of a queen, but it has to be done Endymion. I promise we'll be back in a week, no later."

"All right." Endymion finally agreed, he was no longer tired, but Serenity had barely managed to stay awake all day, which surprised him that she was the first to awaken. "When shall you leave?"

"Tomorrow night." Rei answered. "No one will dare stop us."

"Not between you and Jadeite, they'd want to cover their ears the whole time if they did, which would leave them open for a sword to their gut."

"Jerk." Rei pouted.

"You love me anyways."

"Whatever." Rei hesitated and then came closer and sat on the end of the couch and brushed back Serenity's bangs.

Serenity woke and tried to adjust, batted her eyes. "Rei?" She asked confused. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you of my plans to leave for a week starting tomorrow night."

"Oh." Serenity woke up more. "But you can't leave! Mina's just come and Adam's come back with Madeline, have you met her?"

"Yes." Rei laughed. "It's because they're all here that I feel capable of leaving with Jadeite. Don't worry though; we'll be back before you know it and we'll have plenty of time to hang out, all six of us girls and all the guys as well."

"All right, I'll miss you." Serenity gave Rei a big hug, for she knew tomorrow they wouldn't really see each other, for tomorrow was a big day, there had been plans of going to town and showing the new queen off to the public and for her to get to know them better and understand how to best keep them happy. Rei would be there too, along with Jadeite because all four of them were Royalty, but they'd always be on the opposite sides of town in case anyone tried to get rid of the royalty, there'd still be someone to rule and they'd travel in different carriages and at different times.

Serenity and Rei parted for the rest of the day after talking a bit with Endymion there as well to supply conversation. Serenity was saddened that Rei was leaving but at the same time there were new people to spend time with and wouldn't allow Serenity to miss her sister-in-law that much.

Serenity, much to Endymion's dismay, insisted on going for a walk around the palace, alone. She was hoping to run into Mina or Madeline but Endymion feared she'd run into Onka, Beryl or even Catti.

Endymion's fear at the moment was unfounded because Onka decided to have a word with him about keeping his daughter from him, how was he to know if she was really all right without being able to speak to her. Endymion was forced to promise to have dinner, just the three of them tomorrow night once they got back from town, but it'd have to be a late dinner. Late dinners usually meant light staff as well.

Serenity however did run into someone that got her thinking. She had managed to walk out onto the ground level porch and was watching a mother and her baby play in the water fountain. The woman seemed to be middle class because the nobles here seemed too stuck up to jump into the fountain and splash around in it for anybody.

The scene caused Serenity's mind to get thrown into overdrive because she suddenly thought of Rei, why wasn't she pregnant yet? She and Jadeite had been married for a few years now, why wasn't there little spitfires with an amazing sense of humor running around playing practical jokes on everybody? Was Jadeite gone for too long of times, because of the war? Or was Rei unable to have children? Rei was older than Serenity too, more ready to have children. Serenity wanted children eventually but right now everything was too fresh and she was still too young to want to have a child, Endymion was older, and had mentioned wanting a family eventually, but would he be ready before she was? He was a little surprised that she wasn't pregnant, was he hoping, trying to get her pregnant? Was that why he'd desired her so much? What if she couldn't get pregnant, and even if she could, and did, now, would she be a fit mom? Would she be able to stand the kids?

Serenity made up her mind right then and there, she didn't want kids for a good couple of years, Endymion could wait if he was ready, if he was now, then he'd be ready when she was too.

Rei, she'd find out about her, did she want kids? Was she ready? If she was, then why weren't there any news of one? Did she have to wait to have children until Serenity was pregnant to ensure that there would be no dispute to the throne? Endymion had told Serenity that who ever was the best suited for the job usually got it, not the eldest son of the current king but either of their children. Would it be then, if Rei had kids and they were better suited, then they would be rulers? Serenity didn't see why not, it made more sense than a cousin of Endymion and Rei ruling.

If that was so, then Rei couldn't have been holding off pregnancy for that. Maybe Rei hated kids? But she was an older sibling; usually they liked kids better than the youngest.

This question plagued Serenity's mind the entire rest of the evening and in bed she asked Endymion.

"Ah." Endymion scratched his head, not expecting this question. "Rei, and Jadeite… I hadn't seemed to ask them, but Jadeite has seemed to be a lot more careful with Rei in the last few months, being more conscientious and more helpful. Maybe she got mad that she's not pregnant yet and he's trying to sooth things over or maybe she can't, it isn't completely uncommon of a situation. There are sterile women and there are sterile men."

"Oh." Serenity sighed and slid down deeper into bed and pulling the covers up. Endymion was reading a letter from somebody and had glanced over it again before he put it down and looked at Serenity.

"Why do you ask? Are you wondering how long it takes for my family to impregnate?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No, I was just curious, I saw a mom and her baby outside today playing, and it hit me that Rei and Jadeite had been married for quite some time and they didn't have kids."

"That is true." Endymion agreed. "Although Jadeite and I have hardly been at the palace for the last year or so and before that we were constantly traveling to see to the people's needs. It probably just wasn't a feasible time to have kids, what kind of life would they be brought into? A lot of traveling is what it would be."

"And are you planning on traveling a lot again?"

"Not a lot, no." Endymion pulled her close. "Are you worried?" He asked with a slight smile, it was cute that she was.

"Not really." Serenity sighed adjusting her head so it lay on his chest to get comfortable. "I was just wondering, I figured if you traveled you'd drag me along."

"Of course, for the most part, there are times when I can't take you for your safety but otherwise yes I would."

Serenity thought about that for a moment, he'd keep her at home while he headed out to someplace dangerous and potentially deadly. "Either take me with you when you go someplace that could be dangerous to you or you can't go at all. I don't want something to happen to you."

"All right. But there are occasions when I have military issues that I'm the best equipped to deal with in a timely manner and it doesn't make sense to pull you out there and then back in less than a week."

"Fine." Serenity sighed, but her mind was still running.

* * *

EAN: What I'm working on now, just so you know for other stories: Always this one, of course. Down for the Count, Encroaching Companions, Blond Adventures I, When Harry Met Serena..., Forbidden Land, and Never Nothing. Let me finish these, and I'll start working on: Taken Away, and a few other ones that seriously need updates...


	31. XXX

XXX

Endymion introduced Serenity to the head of yet another household and Serenity turned her drooping eyes and forced a bright smile to her lips, though it seemed genuine and in a lot of ways it was, she was happy to meet him, but she was really tired too. However this one was an interesting case as well. Some of the head of the households were female, married or widowed. This one, this one was a young boy, not much older than fifteen, and not much younger than she was.

"Hello." She greeted. He bowed low and mumbled his greeting in return. "Oh please don't bow like that, you aren't a servant to me and even if you were, I don't expect you to do such things."

He rose to a standing position but lowered his eyes. "It is a pleasure my Queen to bow to you, as it is my honor."

"It is _my_ honor to meet you." She told him reaching out to grab his attention.

He sidestepped her hand and his sharp eyes pinpointed on her in something akin to a glare but then he relaxed as he looked into _her_ eyes. "Yes my queen." He took her hand and kissed the back of it. "I apologize, my family has depended on me for far too long and sometimes I am weary of new people."

"If there is anything we can do to help you out, please don't hesitate to ask for it."

"I shall be fine, but thank you for the kind gesture." He kissed the back of her hand again. "A pleasure meeting you."

Serenity saw the sun starting to set low into the horizon and knew that Rei and Jadeite were already on their way to his parents' home. She sighed and turned and almost ran into a young girl. "Are you all right?" She asked the redhead.

"Of course your majesty." She did a short curtsy and gave Serenity a huge watted smile before hugging her.

One of the soldiers had stepped forward watching Serenity and those around her while Endymion was talking to another town's person. Serenity waved him off and knelt down onto the ground and gave the girl a huge hug back.

She stood up and ruffled the red hair and the little girl went prancing off in the direction of her mother and father.

Endymion spoke to a few of his men before coming up to Serenity and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "Ready to head home, love? You look a little tired."

Serenity turned her head and looked at him and smiled. "I think you look a little tired yourself."

"That I am." Endymion agreed, his stomach rumbled in agreement that it was time to head home.

"Your majesties, if it pleases you, we'd like to have you for dinner tonight." A man with hair graying at the temples told them.

Serenity was about to agree when Endymion cut her off with a dismayed face. "I would have loved to Esfahan, but we shall have to hold it off until the next time. I promise we'll be back in a week's time to enjoy that dinner with you and all of the towns people that you can fit into your home if that is so your desire, but for now, I promised our cook to expect to lay out a feast for all of our hungry men." He gestured to the group behind him.

"Of course your highness." Esfahan bowed. "I will be pleased to see the two of you in a week however."

"It will be a pleasure." Serenity smiled kindly.

"With you, it will be the highlight of my latter years." Esfahan flattered.

Endymion laughed and shook his head. "We shall be off." They took to the carriages and went back to the palace. Endymion and Serenity split apart for awhile, even though Serenity was dying to ask him about his slight fib to the town's man but it wasn't that big of a deal, she was sure Endymion had a good reason.

Serenity turned around when a throat cleared behind her and she gasped at seeing her father. "Wh-what? What are you doing here daddy?"

"I came for your coronation. Your husband has kept me at bay although he had promised that on your return tonight we'd have dinner."

"So you're having dinner with us tonight?"

"Yes, the three of us, a nice, quiet meal." Onka came closer to his daughter, his voice harsh. "Why haven't you proceeded in killing the King? You couldn't have secured your throne anymore than you already have, the first queen in over two decades! Nobody would dare lay a hand on your head."

"You would." She mumbled.

"What was that?" Onka demanded and raised the symbolic hand.

"Nothing." She flinched when he hit her anyways.

"You will not talk back to me! I don't care if you are the wife of my enemy now or not, you are still my bastard daughter!"

"Yes father." She closed her eyes tightly as he hit her again.

"You will kill him tonight, do you hear me?" He grasped her neck within his hands.

Serenity would do no such thing but she couldn't even bring herself to look this big man in the face, his meaty hands covered her entire neck. "Yes father."

She received a slap in the face for her delay. "I want his blood on your hands and for this to be my kingdom. You are a disgrace, if your mother were to hear of this, she'd be disappointed too! I may have to beat her to keep her quiet, her arrival here would have sent off warning bells to your husband."

"Yes papa." She gasped when he punched her in the stomach and she lost her breath. She doubled over in pain.

"Does he know?"

"No papa!" She wheezed.

"Whom does your loyalty belong to?" He demanded in her face, gripping her hair in his painful clench.

"You papa! Only you!" She begged him not to hurt her anymore. "I love you papa!" She regressed back so far, back to that sad, scared little girl that hated her father so much but feared him more, and couldn't do anything about it. He'd killed one of his mistresses in front of her when she was eight.

He shoved her away from him, a sick smile on his face as she landed painfully. "Love is for the weak, and you are the weakest, most worthless girl on the planet. Look at how fat you've become! Sneaking food while your husband's not watching, hmm? You little whore. Stealing food from the man who needs it!"

"Yes papa." She nodded with her eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"Tonight!" He hissed and drove his foot into the arch of hers and twisted.

She didn't verbally respond to that one and he'd walked away. She heard his heavy footsteps and wheezing until it disappeared and slowly she stood up, shaking from head to toe. That man was a menace and Serenity was still in that vulnerable, scared mode as she hurriedly fixed her makeup to cover the bruises that were sure to surface and finished dressing by the time Endymion walked in to see her.

He laid his hands on her shoulders and she jerked. "Hey, hey, what's wrong? You're as jittery as a deer."

"Oh!" She turned towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist and hid there.

"Sere?" He questioned, concerned, he'd never seen her like this.

She pulled back and laughed, but it was a forced laugh. "Nothing's wrong, I'm sorry, let's go eat. I think maybe that has something to do with it."

"All right, I can cancel plans if you don't want to go." He hadn't told her about her father yet and if Serenity wasn't so wrapped up in herself and her childhood fears, she might have been angry at him for keeping this at bay. In the end though, she knew he was trying to protect her.

"No, no, let's go." She pulled him out of the door and he was the one dragging his heels all the way to the dinning room.

Serenity froze at the entrance. She knew her father was going to be there, but it was a very strange feeling entering the room that was now hers, with her hand being squeezed reassuringly by her husband and seeing her father sitting in the chair she usually sat in, looking like he owned it.

Onka stood up and smiled brightly. "Ah, my darling Serenity, come here and give your doting father a hug!"

Serenity turned her bright blue eyes to Endymion and he looked apologetic for not warning her, he released her hand to do as she wanted to. Serenity slowly went over to her father who pulled her into a hug, one hand had 'accidentally' wrapped around a lock of her hair.

He growled in her ear as he pulled on it. "You better not screw this up brat. At least pretend that you're happy to see me!"

Serenity nodded, her eyes tightening at the edges and pulled back. "Of course papa." She smiled brightly for his benefit alone. "I'm so glad that you've come to visit, are you sure it's not too much trouble leaving Russia right now? I know Samuel is expecting his first child."

"He is, but I wouldn't miss my youngest's coronation for the world, I just wish I had been able to talk to you before tonight."

"Unfortunately she had been busy, but tonight she's able to greet you properly." Endymion cut in, wanting to separate what he knew Serenity was struggling with. Her strain was blatant to him, even if it wasn't to anyone else.

"Ah yes, I am pleased for tonight's meeting."

"How long do you plan to stay father?"

They all sat down and waited for the servant to leave. "I am planning for a few days to a week or two, just so I can see if matters here are pleasing to me."

Serenity knew exactly what he was talking about, and Endymion from what Serenity and Adam had told him about her father, had an idea. Endymion cut in again. "Where is your wife? I'm sure Serenity would have been excited to see her as well."

"She, unlike myself, chose to stay with Samuel and see to his child's health, he'd always been her favorite, being the first born and all."

Serenity ignored that deliberate dig, she knew her mother's favorite, no matter how slim the favoritism, was herself.

Endymion noticed that Serenity hadn't started to eat yet although Onka dug in heartedly. By default he didn't start his meal either. It lasted for awhile, knowing his food would get cold but Serenity wasn't even looking at her plate or going for the silverware. She was staring off to some point in the distance, not looking at either of them. Onka slowed and he looked to Endymion. "Why aren't you eating?"

Endymion looked to Serenity. "In this relationship one does not eat before the other's first bite, so we eat it together."

Onka started roaring with laughter. "Serenity doesn't eat, so I wouldn't hold your breath. She's got that very westerner view of the desire to be thin. I have tried to curb it all her life, but she is a stubborn one."

Serenity picked up her fork and dipped it into the mash potatoes and glanced at Endymion from the corner of her eye and Endymion put something on his fork, he didn't care what, as long as it had food on it. She rose her fork to her mouth at the same time Endymion did, and they had their first bite.

Serenity put the fork down and went back to staring at the wall. She participated in conversation but it was stilted and she stared at the wall the whole time. Endymion ate his meal slowly, hoping to see her eat more, but she didn't.

Onka had seen the exchange and the deliberate refuting of his words and he glared at Serenity, promising retribution and she inwardly flinched, not wanting to know what was to come. Endymion missed the silent exchange.

The night was going smoothly however as each was on a delicate tiptoe balance between each other for Endymion's benefit. However Onka was drinking a lot, as was his way and his glass had been emptied. "Serenity." He barked. "Pour me more!"

"We have servants that can pour you more, Serenity is not required to serve you." He made a motion for the servant to pour but Onka waved him off.

"No! Serenity is my daughter and she will get off her lazy bum and pour me more! She was raised to be that way, and she will continue."

Serenity raised and reached for the drink that the servant was holding in surprise and was staring at Onka terrified, so that when Serenity took it from him, he didn't even notice. Endymion reached out and gripped Serenity's forearm lightly. Her blue eyes looked at him dully and it took him a moment to reorient himself with seeing the deadness in her eyes, that man made her this way, he'd never let it happen again. He tried to show what he was thinking in their gaze and spoke again, to Onka. "Serenity doesn't have to if she doesn't want to."

"Yes she does, you shouldn't let her get away with this laziness you've been showering her. Women are made to have babies and to serve their men. She's to serve me for the rest of her life, never to go against what I wish." That there was a difference in culture and opinions was so greatly pronounced that it wasn't needed to be stated.

Serenity pulled her arm away and Endymion let her go reluctantly but did. He'd given her his support and it was up to her if she took it or if she fell all the way back to submission. What she did now would forever adjust the way he saw her. Serenity turned to pour Onka his drink but he'd opened his big mouth again. "Her mother knew what her place was and when she stepped out of line, I disciplined her, as you should do."

Serenity slammed the pitcher down onto the table, it splashing out and onto Onka's clothes. "I will never serve you again, you are a horrible man! Pour your own drink and do your own dirty deeds!"

The dig about her mother pushed her over the edge and let her break free from the fear that had held her entire life. Endymion being there had also helped her realize how wrong it was. Serenity wouldn't take it anymore, she was strong and she had let Endymion know she wouldn't from the first sight, she deserved more respect from her father than that too!

"How dare you!" He growled and stood up faster than she'd ever see him move. His chair slid back and he gripped the collar of her dress and smacked her. "You little whore! This is the last straw!"

He never got a chance to finish his tirade because the second his hand made contact with her skin Endymion's chair had toppled over and he was across the table and pushing Onka into the wall, away from Serenity and a fist slammed into the man's abdomen. "You will never lay a fucking hand on her again!" He roared. Endymion's reaction startled Serenity, but she knew he had it in him, even though he was always a perfect gentleman to her. Endymion beat Onka up for a bit and the whole time was yelling at him and eventually Endymion pushed Onka away from him and told him to get out, and never come back.

Endymion's guards came in and 'assisted' Onka out of the room.

Endymion returned to Serenity's side and pulled her into his arms. "I am so sorry baby." He whispered and then kissed her all over her face as she still stood there in shock. "I had no idea that bastard would do such a thing to you, I hadn't understood the depth of that man's wretchedness."

Serenity let herself be coddled but didn't respond. She had seen a side to Endymion that frightened her more than Onka had ever. There had been a passion in it that Onka never had, Onka had gotten sick pleasure out of it, but never a passion so violent as that. It had been in defense of her though, and truth be told, if someone had been trying to hurt Endymion, she wouldn't have acted much differently, in actually, she had acted like that, towards Malachite.

Serenity pulled back. "It's ok Endy, I'm over it, he'll never be in my life again." She told him and he was surprised how well she took being slapped and then it hit _him_.

"This isn't the first time he's hit you!" Endymion's head snapped up and he glared at the door.

Serenity reached up and pulled his head back down towards her. "No, it's not, but it's the last time."

"Damn right it is!" He growled and kissed her. Her lips were bruised when he pulled away, but she was ok with that, it was a good bruise. He clinched her tight to his side. "If I ever see that man again…" He died off noticing her wince and he loosened his grasp. "Did I just hurt you?"

"No, I have a few bruises from earlier today." Serenity snapped her mouth shut realizing what she just disclosed and closed her eyes when he focused intently on her.

"_What_?" He demanded.

"I ran into Onka in the hallway before dinner. I was so surprised and reverted back into who I used to be."

"That man, your _father_." Endymion spat. "Is a disgrace, and I will get back at him somehow."

"_No_ Endymion." Serenity held onto his lapels. "No more wars! That's why I married you, remember, for peace! Because neither side will win without a lot of bloodshed and neither of you are willing to go that far."

Endymion sighed and released most of his anger. "All right, but if he tries to get back into the castle, ever, I'll have him beheaded, king, your father, or no."

Serenity giggled at the threat, she didn't think he'd really go through with the threat, but then again, he never had the chance to prove himself either.


	32. XXXI

XXXI

There was a month of peace and Serenity couldn't care less that the only thing she'd gotten from her father in that time was a letter detailing that he no longer thought of her as a daughter and to never return again. It also had strict instructions on Adam and her that if they ever returned then the guard who spotted them and pulled them over would either get a reward because they'd be executed later or killed on the spot and the guard would receive an award then as well.

Serenity had merely shaken her head at the letter. Her father was too fat most days to even get around, he wouldn't live forever. Eventually Samuel would lift that ban and welcome her back with open arms. She'd only regret not being able to see her people until then, which could be a very long time.

Adam had laughed deeply when he'd seen the letter and Endymion had been angry. He hadn't been angry for the power struggle, but because Onka had banned Serenity before he could have banned Onka. It had deflated some of his point.

Adam had laughed for days because of Endymion's reaction as well.

Endymion had demanded why the hell Adam kept laughing when ever they ran into each other and Adam had shrugged and replied with: "You are too critical of everything, relax man, this means Serenity can't leave you and go home!"

Endymion had laughed at the joke and nodded, he'd take that answer and Adam slowly lessened his attack of laughter whenever Endymion walked into a room. Adam was too happy to be down, Serenity decided, being newly married to Madame crazy.

Madeline was just expressive and enthusiastic.

Serenity smiled and stretched out on the bench. She had on several layers and a blanket, but the sun had been too tempting to pass up, no matter how cold it was or how much snow piled around her ankles when she walked, catching her and making her fall.

It was soft, and the wetness didn't last too long, it got better after awhile.

The sun cast down onto her face and she sighed, falling into a light doze.

A shadow overtook her and she awoke thinking she'd slept for longer than she had. She was startled to see a presence above her, two actually.

Adam laughed when she fell off the bench and into the snow. He reached out a hand to help her up. The other man was hidden underneath the veranda, but she knew it wasn't Endymion, he would have caught her before she slipped off.

"What are you up to? Training a new guard in how easy it is to sneak up on me, so they need to be extra cautious in watching me?" She demanded as she brushed off the slush from the midday sun. It'd turn to ice when the sun set, and then she'd be freezing.

"No, we have a visitor." Adam teased and pulled on a strand of her long blond hair. He didn't really like the visitor, but they knew each other.

"Who? Endymion didn't tell me we were getting one." She pouted and Adam turned her towards the man who was still hidden.

"That's because he's not here to see Endymion, but contacted me directly." The other man walked out of the shadows, a huge smile on his face and his arms opened.

"Sedre." She gasped and then went full force towards him in a tight hug. He laughed and swung her around.

After their rather exuberant greeting, Sedre let her back to her feet and kissed her cheek.

Serenity laughed and blushed, he really was cute, but was pleased to learn that where once had been a romance not so long as a year ago had disappeared and in its place remained only friendship. Her feelings towards this man in that form seemed to evaporate overnight, as she realized what true love was and no longer felt that way towards anyone but Endymion.

"I'm so glad to see you again Serenity." He hugged her again. "I've missed you and our long chats by the water, and everything else." He winked at her and she shook her head, Adam only rolled his eyes.

"Back off man, she's now a married woman."

"Ah, I seem to remember her mother was a married woman when she took up with my uncle."

"Very different situations." Serenity explained lightly. "What brings you to us? Besides being lonely without me? I'm sure father would blow a gasket if he realized anyone of his people, no matter how much he detested their family, has left his country to come visit me, and Adam."

"You don't really have to worry about that." Sedre responded jovily.

"Adam, do you know what's going on? Why could Sedre pass the regional guard violators?"

"Sedre told me he had news and he wouldn't tell me until he could tell the both of us."

"All right, tell me Sedre, you've got my full attention, don't keep me waiting anymore!"

"Your brothers rose up against him earlier this week." Serenity tilted her heard in confusion and Sedre finished. "The people supported your brothers and were angered that he could disregard a daughter so easily, especially one he'd married off in haste to such an unknown man and then denying both, made them so angry that they stood behind your brothers. Your sister as well, she was serving him his porridge, and she'd always been his favorite girl, right? Well she poisoned his food." Sedre took her hands in his. "Serenity, your father is dead! And your brothers are now in power, ruling it jointly, your sister has a voice as well!" He was so excited and enthusiastic.

Adam let out a whoop of joy and danced around.

"Don't you get what this means?" Sedre asked when she stood there staring at him blankly. "Your father's last decrees mean nothing if you don't want them to, and not only are you a free woman, but you now are a joint leader with your siblings of Russo-Hu kingdom!"

"Serenity?" Adam questioned when tears spurted into her eyes.

"Please tell me those are tears of happiness!" Sedre said forcefully. "After years of hearing about your father, you can't truly be angry or sad that he's dead! Especially after the situation he forced you into now!"

Adam made slashing movements with his hand to stop that train of thought, but Sedre ignored him.

"We can finally be together!" Sedre pulled her close and kissed her. "Don't you want that?"

Serenity shook her head. "Sedre, you're a sweet guy, and I'm glad we shared what we had, but I'm married, I'm Queen of Herdrangia. I can't leave this! I made a commitment."

"What about the commitment you made to me and Russia!" He yelled.

Serenity stood her ground. "I love Endymion. I love Herdrangia, even if I am still getting used to it. I have no desire to rule Russia and split it up even more eventually when our families can't agree who gets what years later after I've died. This is my home now, and this is my family."

"She can always come and visit, as wife of Endymion and visiting Queen and returning daughter of the beautiful country she used to call home and in her heart still resides a place for it. But as she says, and I second, this is our home now." Adam broke in, supporting his Queen and friend.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Serenity wondered when Sedre just glared at Adam.

"Yes." He bit out. "You can tell me the tears you're trying to hide are tears of joy."

"How can you expect that out of me?" Serenity demanded. "I'm glad that there'll finally be peace in my family, but he was a man that was killed in cold blood by my sister and my brothers. I'm sad that a life had to end that way, and he's my father, no matter how horrible he was, that's what he was; I can't deny that his blood runs in my veins. Same as the ones that killed him. If the two of you would think besides giving me that disbelieving stare at how I could care still about that man who killed my mother and beat all three women in his family, time and time again and killed his mistress in front of innocent eyes, then I can't give you a good answer, other than he had killed my mother less than seven months ago. I've suddenly lost both my parents, the only ones I've ever known. Am I happy? Yes. Am I sad? Yes. These tears are neither, instead they are bittersweet."

Adam and Sedre engulfed Serenity in a hug and held her, they sat down on the bench and stayed there for awhile as Serenity's tears took hold and she cried heavily. They were there to offer their silent support.

Eventually Serenity's tears dried and she pulled away from the two men. "Thank you both so much." She rubbed her eyes. "I'll be fine, I promise." She clarified when Adam had taken a step towards her. He sighed and nodded.

Sedre on the other hand laughed. "Of course you will be, you're the princess of Russia!"

Adam rolled his eyes and Serenity laughed at the exchange. "You're very correct Sedre!" She laughed again. "I'm also the Queen of Herdrangia, and here I've learned to be more self reliant and strong."

"I should meet this king you've become so enthralled by." Sedre was a little jealous but she was married now and she'd made her choice, for now at any rate, they hadn't been married as long as her parents had been before her mother cheated. But then again, her father had cheated from almost the first week of marriage.

"You will, being here you'll eventually have to meet him, and it will be fun to see the interaction between the two of you." Adam said in response for Serenity and she shrugged in agreement.

"I do think we should avoid telling him that Sedre and I used to be in a relationship right before I was brought here…" Serenity said while thinking and Adam and Sedre agreed readily.

"Shall we go inside now?" Adam asked, rubbing his arms, and then blowing on his hands.

"You're cold?" Sedre asked confused. "You've grown weak man, its warm here to me."

"Not everyone has been in Russia for the last six months." Adam grouched, Sedre got on his nerves sometimes.

"I'm cold too." Serenity cut in to keep the peace, and pulled both men inside.

Serenity told Endymion that night about the news. Endymion's reaction was different than both Sedre's and Adam's. He pulled her close and held her tight, and supported her. She didn't cry this time, but he encouraged her to talk about it and she did, they did, all night long. He understood her feelings more than the others, they both had lost both their parents, way too early.


	33. XXXII

XXXII

A few weeks later, Rei was back. The entire group was together and Serenity was so excited. They all had dinner together every night and hung out during the day. The only thing that was missing to Serenity was Malachite and Zoicite, they were still off in the other country.

Endymion had also been acting weird recently; he'd spent a lot of time in the library researching things.

She tried questioning him on it, but he sidestepped her every time.

She thought about following him once and watching him in action, but the only time she even attempted to do so, she rammed into Beryl and Catti.

Beryl had turned her jaded eyes on her and spat in her direction. Catti had only looked upon her in sympathy. They both had red hair and green eyes, but that was where the similarities were the strongest. They were definitely fraternal twins. Beryl couldn't hold back and Catti didn't even attempt to stop her twin. "You won't be here for long and when you go, I'll take your place and all this will be mine!"

"Oh yeah?" Serenity was sick of this lady. "What makes you think that even if I were to die anytime soon, that Endymion would ever choose you as my replacement? I have it on good account he'd never touch you with a ten-foot pole."

"Once you've suffered the fate destined to you, Endymion won't have a choice but to marry me."

Serenity started laughing and couldn't seem to stop. Beryl grew angry, deadly so and she attacked Serenity. Serenity ducked and tripped Beryl. However Beryl did manage to grab Serenity's hair and pull it, taking some strands with her. Serenity growled at the pain but when Beryl took a swing, she moved out of the way but it nicked her chin. Serenity picked up her skirt and kicked Beryl in the stomach and the girl went flying and Serenity looked to Catti, but Catti went to her sister's side, not even looking at Serenity. "Stay away from me Beryl, or you'll hurt more."

With that Serenity turned and went away.

She forgot about finding Endymion and didn't think to tell him later, he did however question her about the slight bruise on her chin and she said she ran into a shelf when she turned around quickly. He took the explanation, more interested in them between the sheets instead of standing there talking.

The next morning she and Rei were sitting and drinking tea in the morning room on the soft couches. "Ooh." Rei groaned and winced when Serenity turned her head and looked at her in concern.

"Are you all right?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. Just a sudden pain." Rei clenched her waist again and Serenity dropped her feet to the ground and shot to a standing position.

"No, you're not. What's wrong?" Serenity looked around, but the closest guard was several feet away. "Should I go get Ami?"

Rei closed her eyes for a second and then sighed. "I didn't want to tell you but the little bugger is kicking like the devil."

"You're pregnant?" Serenity demanded. "Why didn't you want to tell me?" Serenity looked at her curious as she noticed for the first time the slight bump Rei's dresses covered.

"I wasn't sure how you and Endymion would feel, you are recently married but the wife of the king as well, it's expected for you to be pregnant first, but I'm older and I can't help what nature gave us. I just didn't want to upstage you."

"How far along are you?" Serenity set down her tea and sat right next to Rei and held out her hands to ask for permission to touch, Rei took her hands and brought them to her stomach. Serenity felt the slight kick.

"Five months."

"You've known for how long?"

"About three months before we went to Jadeite's." Rei responded.

"Oh, you should have said something, this is so great!" Serenity let go of Rei's stomach and threw her arms around her friend. "You knew you couldn't hide it forever, didn't you?" Serenity wondered.

"Yeah, I did, but I've been hiding it for awhile now." Rei shrugged. "I'm so glad you now know. Endymion doesn't know yet either."

"Seriously?" Serenity asked wide-eyed. "Can I be there when you tell him? Jadeite knows though, right?"

"Why do you think he was so happy the entire time these last few months and his avoidance of Endymion every time they saw each other just in case he'd blurt it out and get his face pounded for the indelicately he supplied."

"Endymion's worried how I would take this?" Serenity asked, suddenly realizing where all this hesitation came from.

"No, I was." Rei repeated her earlier comment. "He doesn't know yet, remember? I know things are different in Russia than they are here, so I wasn't sure if you'd find this a huge stain on your honor or not."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about any of that." Serenity placed a hand back on Rei's stomach when she winced. "This little babe is going to have all the love and affection it can handle from me."

"You don't think you're pregnant yet?" Rei asked surprised and Serenity shook her head. "You and Endymion have been going at it like crazy since you first met, I'm surprised."

"Endymion told me that my body was trying to keep itself alive and couldn't think of suppling nutrients for another being at the same time. He had meant at the time that was the reason, I think it's still getting used to the idea that there is fat on my bones now."

"I would hardly call you fat." Rei clicked her tongue.

"No, I know, but I'm getting better." Serenity agreed. "Anyways, I don't want to wait, let's tell Endymion!" Serenity stood up and Rei slowly waddled to her feet, Serenity wasn't sure how she'd missed all the tell-tale signs these last few weeks.

"I don't know where Endymion would be." Rei replied, panting slightly.

"I do." Serenity glowered. "He's in the library reading who knows what. I haven't seen him this dedicated to anything ever."

"It has been a long time." Rei agreed, her eyes sparkling as she looked at Serenity. "The last time I saw him like this was before he went to war with Onka and we know how that turned out."

"Yes, you pregnant, him married, Onka dead and me by myself wondering where my husband had run off to." Serenity grumbled.

"Oh come on now, it's not that bad. Endymion's just a curious fella. He's gotten something in his head and he needs to know all about it."

"I'm surprised he doesn't know everything about everything now." Serenity pouted.

"Oh, let's just go see him." Rei pulled on Serenity's arm and Serenity brightened, Rei was right, nothing was bad with Endymion just reading, it was better than him being gone from her life entirely.

They entered the room and Endymion glanced up when he heard them. He snapped the book shut and shoved it underneath the pillow next to him. He smiled when he saw who they were. "Ah, to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure with my two favorite females in the world?"

Serenity smiled and Rei laughed. "Well, I have some news for you, dear brother." Rei came closer and perched on the arm of his chair. Serenity saw Rei slip the book out from under the pillow when Endymion's eyes transferred to her in question. Serenity had smiled wider when she saw his look and shrugged, she wouldn't tell him.

"Oh, and what is that, dear sister?" Endymion reached behind her and took the book back, rats, the man was too conscious of his surroundings!

"I'm pregnant." Rei responded and Endymion jumped to his feet.

"You're what?" His voice echoed throughout the room.

"Why, I'm pregnant." Rei repeated.

"That's so great!" He pulled her to her feet and danced around merrily. "How far along are you? A month, two?"

"Five." Rei answered, pulling to a stop to catch her breath.

"Five? And you just think to tell me now?" Endymion demanded. "How dare you keep this hidden, And you!" He turned to Serenity. "How long have you known?"

"About five minutes." Serenity answered calmly and Endymion laughed, sinking into his chair.

"My sister's pregnant, and not only that, but she's only got about three or four months before she gives birth!" He raised a hand to his head, he'd been oblivious to Rei stealing back the book and putting in the folds of her skirt. "How wonderfully marvelous! That little devil!" He suddenly exclaimed. "No wonder he's been avoiding me like the plague!"

Serenity came closer and sank down onto Endymion's lap. "I know, I had wondered the same thing, I should have caught on earlier."

Endymion pulled her close and looked to his sister. "Are you super excited?"

"Oh yes!" Rei was happy that her royal family was so supportive of her being pregnant.

"This calls for a celebration, not a huge one, that will come when you give birth to a bouncing baby, but one to celebrate your pregnancy!" Endymion jumped to his feet again, taking Serenity with him and pulled Rei back to a standing position. "We'll have it tomorrow night!"

The party was relatively small, but it was exactly what Endymion and Rei and Serenity and Jadeite had wanted. Rei held back on the wine and other alcohol that night and watched merrily as all of their friends got drunk.

Rei laughed and stood with Serenity. Serenity hadn't even wanted to glance at the alcohol herself, not feeling in the mood.

Endymion and Jadeite were being goofballs, but were having a great time dancing to the new music that was just introduced into their court.

"Oh, Serenity, I found out the title of that book Endymion was reading, rather peculiar actually, it was about the beginning history of our kingdom."

"That is peculiar, why would he read that, I wonder?" Serenity looked to her husband who waved with a huge smile on his face, and hers echoed in answer.

"I haven't a clue, but I thought I'd bring it to your attention."

"Why thank you."

His reasoning would become all too soon clear, however not soon enough.


	34. XXXIII

XXXIII

Endymion was sitting in the garden, reading his last book, he was prepared to head out soon, his window of opportunity was slowly closing in on him and he couldn't make excuses soon. He'd received a letter only this morning telling him from Malachite the deeds were done and not to worry anymore and they'd be coming home soon.

The gardens were kind of bare this time of year, the trees still held their majestic branches high to the sky but were weighed down by fresh snow powder.

He heard light footsteps coming near and he turned with a smile, knowing exactly whose those were. He wasn't disappointed as Serenity's head weaved in through the barren bushes and she shook it when she was in view, displacing the snow clinging to her hair. She was in a purple sweater and a male pair of breeches but she was cute enough to pull it off, and she also had on a long frock around her shoulders to protect her from the cold.

"Morning sunshine." He greeted, he'd pulled out of bed this morning and let her sleep. He'd been pushing her hard these last few weeks since Rei's return and announcement of pregnancy. Serenity smiled in response. She'd been taking her queen duties rather well, Endymion thought proudly.

She was caring for Rei to make sure she had everything she needed when Rei was having difficulty even standing up. Ami predicted Rei was going to have twins, which would explain why she'd grown so big so soon.

"Would you like to join me?" Endymion questioned lightly, he didn't know what was going on, but he was slightly concerned when Serenity had seen Ami in private the day before and when he'd asked, she complained that it was because of a headache. She'd been sick the last few days as well, he'd spotted her hunched over the toilet after an exceptionally decadent meal made by Lita. He was worried at first it was the food, then he learned from Adam that she usually got really sick and had been surprised she hadn't been in the entire time they'd known each other.

Serenity bit her lip and then nodded, coming over to sit with Endymion. She wasn't sure how she was going to tell him…

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, but she pulled it away and held his hand instead on her lap and her fingers drifted lazily over his palm and the back of it. "What's wrong, love?" He asked putting his book into the wet snow and lifting his other hand to brush back her bangs which had grown unruly long and tilted her face towards his. "I've never seen you so quiet."

"I have to tell you something." She started, her voice but a whisper as she gazed upon his strong features.

"Anything, but please don't tell me you're going to die, I would die before the words even left those precious lips."

"Endy." Her voice held on that whisper and he traced her lips with his thumb. She gulped. "It's good news actually, I guess, I'm still not sure how I feel about it or how I'm going to take it or how you are for that matter. But here goes, Ami and I were talking, there were a few weird signs that I had to figure out and she checked me out. I'm pregnant."

"What?" Endymion asked incredulously, he displayed no emotion, just waited for her response.

"I thought the same way myself." Serenity closed her eyes. "But it's true, she confirmed it last night, I'm pregnant."

Endymion dropped to his knees in front of her and took both of her hands in his. "Please tell me you're not joking." He whispered and Serenity barely caught it.

"I'm not joking." She replied hesitantly.

"Oh…" He moaned and dropped his head to her knees.

"What are your feelings, regret? What?" She really needed to know how he felt before it could sink in herself. She had thought she wasn't ready just a few months ago, and now this...? She didn't know if she was not ready, she had no idea what she thought about it, but she was, and there was nothing they could do to change it.

"How'd this happen?"

Serenity's lips pressed together to keep the giggle at bay. Seriously, if he needed to ask!

"I mean... how did things change for you? Why now?" Endymion needed to wrap his mind around all of this, he was as giddy as a school boy who'd entered the candy shop, but Serenity seemed apprehensive, and he needed to remain calm and think these things through so he could best help her accept it. She was happy for others always, but not for herself. She'd lost both her parents, so had he, but she wasn't sure if she could be a fit mother, especially with her love for sleep.

"Ami thought it was because the pressure and worry for a heir had been taken off of my mind now that Rei's pregnant that the eggs managed to drop and the sperm could reach them." Serenity explained.

"What do you think?"

"I'm not quite sure, Ami is the expert on all of that."

"I meant about the baby." He really just wanted to take her into his arms, spin her around while shouting on the top of his lungs that he was going to be a father and then take her on the snow bank, but he needed to be emotionally supportive to her.

"I'm thinking I'm... ok with it." Serenity decided.

"Would you be utterly unhappy if I said I was completely ecstatic about this?"

"No, that's your right." Serenity responded, and wasn't prepared to be scooped up and spun around with such a blatant display of good cheer. It spread to her and she started laughing. Endymion changed his mind, he didn't want to take her here, he wanted her in the stables, it had been their special place, often enough, he was sure she conceived there only last month.

His book lay forgotten as he had his way with her, and although he couldn't hear, Damon saw the interaction between the two of them and glowered until they were out of sight.

Endymion had been very gentle with her the whole time and Serenity pulled him to her. "You're not going to break me or the baby." She told him before kissing him square on the lips.

Endymion took her advice to heart and wasn't quite as gentle, but still a gentleman. Serenity laughed as they lay in the warm straw afterwards and watched a slow powder come to the earth. It really was quite beautiful here.

Serenity however did miss her brothers and sister, and her homeland; she wished she could go see it again, especially before travel became too difficult. She told Endymion of her wishes and he agreed to take her before she hit five months.

The day couldn't have been any more perfect.

* * *

EAN: This is slightly funny: After writing 20 pages more or less for a different story per chapter after having shorter chapters in the beginning, I look at this update and think its tiny. However it is a different writing style and different story and the timelines are completely different and what I want for the stories are different. There is different points for why I wrote each. To me it is just interesting to note, to you, this is probably a pointless AN. Oh well... :)


	35. XXXIV

XXXIV

"Why are you packing?" Serenity demanded when she walked in a few weeks later to see a carrying case out and Endymion shoving clothes into it in haste. She didn't know about any trip.

"I have to go to the troops and discuss matters with Malachite directly, he needs my advice."

"I wish I had advanced warning, I don't know how much I can pack this early."

"You're not coming with!" He said shortly and winced when Serenity had stared at him hurt. He forgot about his packing and came up to her. "I told you, it's just a political strategy meeting, I'll be back before the moon is full."

"The moon is full in three night's time."

"Hopefully it won't take me that long, but if I take longer, I am sorry." He rest his hands on her shoulders and gave her a deep kiss.

The truth of the matter was that Malachite wrote to say he was coming home in a week. Endymion had to be galvanized to leave his wife and child. He didn't ever want to leave her side, and only a close few knew about her pregnancy. Ami had told him that the first three months were peak months for something to go wrong.

He rested his hands on her belly, still flat, but soon would be rounding. He smiled at her as her eyes caught hold of him and wouldn't stop her calculating look. "I promise Sere, I'll be back, and it's nothing dangerous, I just can't bring you with me, at least not in this condition, right now."

"You promised I could go to Russia." She narrowed her eyes. "I will be even more pregnant by then."

"But more out of the woods." He said gently. "You look absolutely radiant right now." He kissed her again and then dropped to his knees to kiss her belly and rested his cheek against it. "I love you too sprite, whatever you are, I just know you'll be a good kid, now take care of your momma while I'm away." He stood up again and made to turn but couldn't dare to and kissed Serenity once more. "I've really got to finish packing."

Serenity folded her arms and didn't respond, allowing him to move off and work. When he was closing the case, she finally spoke. "Were you even going to warn me or say goodbye?" She demanded, angered at him.

"No." He admitted. "I had planned to tell you just before I left, it wasn't a thought out decision, more spur of the moment, I need to go. But I would have said goodbye, and the proper way." He took her into his arms and made to move her towards the bed, but she held her ground and he satisfied himself for the time being with a kiss.

"When are you leaving?" She asked softly, her resolve to stay mad slowly disappearing.

"Tonight, my horse will be waiting." He replied. "I sent in the order this morning, I told you, I haven't had time to think this through beyond what I need to do to keep the peace."

"Oh all right." She pouted and stood up on her tip toes and opened her arms wide. "Just give me a kiss." He made good on her request and tilted her backwards to deepen it even more.

They did end up landing on the bed and satisfied their need for a goodbye loving, even if it was only for a short time. Endymion and Serenity dressed and Serenity saw Endymion to his ride. "Be safe, love." Serenity told him.

"I will, and stay out of trouble while I'm gone." He teased, she hadn't been in any dangerous settings since she arrived, what he'd told Adam true, that the only forces to worry about where those outside his keeping. Even after the words left and the teasing tone was evident, he looked at her with worry, he didn't think anyone would dare touch her, but he feared leaving her in this condition, she was pregnant and this was bound to be rough on her. "Get plenty of rest, and don't overwork yourself."

Serenity laughed lightly at his concern, it wasn't like she was going to fall and break her neck or anything like that. "I'll be fine. Take care of yourself. And hurry back."

"I love you." And he spared her one last kiss before boarding his ride and he was off. The faster he left and rode, the faster he'd be back.

She watched until she could no longer see the dot in the distance moving and she turned to go back inside, she was cold and disheveled.

"Ah, the king has left us." Damon said standing behind her. Serenity jumped and almost screamed. "Hello Serenity, how are you?"

"Good Damon, what are you doing here?" She asked him and ignored how his eyes took in every feature of her and where everything was. "Why didn't you tell me you came out behind me?"

"I had seen the two of you slipping through the palace, I was curious what the bag was for, I was hoping Endymion wasn't going to send you packing." Damon's eyes enlightened on her chest.

"No, he's just gone off to the border to talk with his generals."

"I see, speaking of talking, I would like our meeting this week to be in a few days, half of the time you owe me will be made up then." She didn't like that he ordered her about when he wasn't even a soldier but a mere noble and she was his Queen.

"We'll see." Serenity sidestepped him and he let her go. His eyes trained on her behind as she walked away and he had to fight his desires for her.

"Have you decided then?" Sapphire asked, coming to stand next to his brother.

"Ah yes, Endymion couldn't have given me a more perfect opportunity."


	36. XXXV

XXXV

An: So since I've been remiss in updates, I've decided this one will be long for you guys. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Endymion found the valley. The cave was how it was depicted in all the texts he read, reading between the lines nobody knew to look. The cave wasn't really a cave, but an inlet underground. It opened up to him without him saying a word or touching it. He knew he was going beneath the emerald lake and as he lowered himself through the door, he found himself in a room pitch black and his entrance closed up, cutting off any of his escape plans.

"Ah little king, how much you do not know." A voice clicked its tongue.

Endymion whipped around, but there was no lady standing behind him.

A tap on his shoulder had him turning again.

There was no one.

"What source of trickery is this! I've come for the secrets!"

"The secrets do lie within this tavern." The female voice echoed. "But it also lies within that of which you seek and in yourself. Why had you not listened to the stars?"

"I had listened; I asked if I should seek you out."

"And you have, but you had not listened."

The voice kept moving around him and he gave up looking for it, for it was the wind, nothing more. "What riddles do you speak?"

"No riddle, for where is the love you swore to protect? Had the stars not warned you to keep her with you at all times? Why had you not brought her?"

"Only the king can access these chambers."

"The king can bring whomever he pleases."

"I hadn't brought Serenity because of that, she's safe in my palace."

"Is she now?" The voice sounded disappointed. "How do you know? You are not there to protect her. The stars weep."

"The stars said I needed to protect her until she'd made up her mind if she was going to betray me or not, until she proved herself."

"That is what you wanted to hear." The voice was full of sadness.

"What do you mean?"

"For because of your ignorance, the prophet suffers, even now, even more, than ever for you are not near it."

"Serenity's in danger?" Endymion looked around for the exit, but the voice was suddenly angry.

"Fool! You can not go and protect her now, for even as we speak, the damage is done."

"I have to go to her!" Endymion's heart clenched in his chest.

"You cannot." The voice was calm again. "You must now let things unfold as they never should have. Had never had before and you will now learn what you came to learn. This is your destiny. The only way to leave this place is forward."

Those few days later passed too quickly for Serenity and she purposefully avoided Damon and she managed to hide from him long enough to receive a quite different shock. She was walking the hallway when she heard a familiar voice she hadn't quite had the pleasure in hearing for the last few months. She turned and saw Malachite standing there talking to Jadeite, who was looking rather perplexed.

"May I help you General Malachite?" She asked. "I had thought you were to be still at the border. Endymion had but left a few days ago, I would have thought he'd found you before you'd left. Why have you, by the way?"

"Endymion was never to come see us." Malachite frowned. "I had written to him a few times now telling him that we were going to come home. The matter had been resolved and conquered. I do not see his need to run off by himself to us."

"Everyone is home?" She was looking forward to seeing Zoicite as well.

"Yes, and I heard that I missed your coronation." He was disappointed; he'd been looking forward to a new Queen, especially her. "You look lovelier than ever, your highness."

Serenity grew angry. "Where the hell is Endymion then? Where has he gone, and gone in a lie to me?" She demanded.

"I am sorry, I haven't a clue." Malachite took a step back; he'd never seen so much fire in those depths. "But wherever he is, he's there for a reason, a damned good one to not take a general with him." Malachite too had grown angry with his king, but he refrained from commenting more.

Serenity relaxed at Malachite's words, today would not be for anger, and tonight would be a celebration. Everyone grew happy with the drink, except for Serenity and Rei. Rei and Jadeite had headed off to bed early, they were soon followed by all the happy couples, and Serenity waited until all of them left, except the singles, they'd be fine, before she headed out herself, her queen and hostess duties fulfilled.

She had barely taken two steps away from the party when Damon, in Serenity's eyes, emerged from a wall, but really it had been the shadows next to it. She stopped short, surprised. "Damon." She said without full strength. She was tired and wanted to go to bed. The last thing on her list of things she wanted to do or even think of doing, was dealing with Damon.

"I've been looking all over for you." He began.

"I've been at the party this entire time. Had you looked in, you would have seen me." Serenity was not ready to be duped into anything when she was in plain sight, where everyone knew her to be at. Damon looked at her and then over her shoulder at the party with a frown. He had known it, she was sure of it. None of the family though had been in attendance. "Where are your siblings?" She pressed, looking for an escape route, though the most logical would be going back into the party. She would too, if she didn't like his answer.

"Where are you heading?"

"To my chambers." Serenity stated shortly. He gave her the creeps when someone was watching them, being alone with him was not on her priority list, especially with Endymion so far away.

"Shall I walk you there?"

Serenity's eyes narrowed. On the one hand, it got her to where she wanted to be most right now, faster, on the other, it meant time with him, but that same time seemed to be eating up the process of getting to her bed, and so, despite her better judgment, she agreed. It took care of two things at once.

"Good." He held out his arm and Serenity hesitated for a long moment, before she put her hand over his arm, but not linking arms. "I have been missing our time together these last few months. You keep managing to miss me whenever I sought you out."

"I'm sorry. I was not aware of that. I have been very busy these last few weeks." He made a soft sound, either in agreement or trying to hide his disbelief in her words. Whatever it was, she couldn't call him on it.

"Perhaps tonight would be a better time to approach the subject."

"Not tonight." Serenity disagreed. "Some other time." She was unfamiliar with this part of the castle and looked about confused, they were passing through a stone archway that would lead them into one of the gardens she hadn't gotten to yet as the season turned to a heavy snow fall. She had promised herself to look into it when Spring came. "Where are you taking me?" She stopped suddenly, and he tugged her a little before he too came to one and snatched her hand before she could move it to her side. "Let go of me, Damon."

He laughed at her. "I think not. I want my time with you, and I'll have it now." His hand locked around her small wrist and he continued on his path, dragging her along behind him.

Serenity glanced behind her but could no longer see or hear the party. "Damon quit it, quit it or I'll scream!" It was a threat that she knew didn't have much merit, tugging on her hand trying to loosen his grip or slip out of it. Nobody would hear her, nobody would probably even look for her, probably thinking that she'd gone to bed, which is where she said she was headed to a few of the patrons. He kept laughing at her, and pulling her along, she tried to fight, tried to struggle free of his grip, and even tried running in the other direction, tried kicking him but nothing worked.

Why she hadn't been trained in anything, even self-defense, had been her father's doing. He forbade it, for her and her mother and sister, thinking that if one of the other two got it, they'd teach it to her or each other and probably feared they'd use it on him. She now wished she had asked Endymion for battle instructions, or at least enough to get away from an attacker. She hadn't thought of it, he hadn't either, as they were always together and no harm was likely to befall her. But now he was gone, the one protector who truly kept an eye on her. "I command you to unhand me!" It was a last ditch effort, and she didn't know if his sense of country would stop whatever he had planned. She just didn't know that was the problem.

Damon whirled towards her, pulling her into the backhand across her cheek. "_You_ command _me_?" On top of everything else, she now noticed he seemed drunk. There was pure anger in his eyes. "First of all, my _queen_." He said on a sneer. "I am not in your husband's royal fleet, not worthy of the commission. Second of all, I am neither of yours servant. Not when my father should be the true king and I the Prince who was to take over for him! _You_ should be answering to me!"

"Your father?" Serenity looked disturbed. "How does he have anything to do with the line? I thought the contention was between Endymion and his step-siblings, or... whatever they are. You have no blood line to connect you to the throne."

"No, perhaps not. Not that _you_ could see at any rate." Damon hissed. "With your head and bed filled with every male but _me,_ why would you look deeper into my affairs, when you didn't even think about me?"

He looked around and continued on, his hand punishing on Serenity's wrist. "I have only had one man in my bed." Serenity hotly denied. "No other man in my head either."

"I've seen them, whore!" This slap had her off her feet and crashing down to her knees painfully, he jerked her up again.

"Let me go and I might have Endymion spare your life." She pulled herself up to her full height, trying to look authoritative, but she wasn't all that intimidating.

He laughed in her face, his breath reeking of alcohol, clearly not impressed. "That pansy couldn't harm me, he cows to all my father's demands. The man is nearly 80!"

Serenity was not impressed either with Damon's exclamation, but at least they had stopped. "Unhand me at once and never come near me again. It is a crime against sovereignty I am willing to overlook just this once." Serenity tried to walk away but was yanked back, very roughly and landed on the ground again. She tried to use this position to her advantage to pull him over her like she'd seen Jadeite do with Nephrite, but she couldn't move him and he grabbed her hair near her scalp and pulled her back up, one hand still on her wrist.

He pulled her close, so his hot sticky breath washed over her face and she grimaced in disgust. "I wish I could have just one taste of what so many have had. But you are poison and there is not time in the plan." Damon looked behind her and raised a pleased eyebrow. "Oh good, right on time."

Serenity twisted her head around, but it was difficult with him still having a lock on her hair. "Sapphire." She breathed, he always hated her, but maybe not as much as she feared. "Please talk sense into him. He's sounding quite insane." She felt like it was a losing chance, but it was one she still had to try.

Sapphire ignored her, not even glancing in her direction, but instead at his brother. "This is not the agreed upon location."

"Please? It looks so delicious." There was hunger in the now slurring speech, and Serenity prayed that would be a weakness in Damon, but now the two men was impossible for her to conceive a happy outlook.

Sapphire shook his head. "There is no time for that. Where is she?" Serenity knew they weren't talking about her, Sapphire while being blind to her, could clearly see her and she kept attempting to slip away but Damon's grip was tightening at every flicker her body made.

"I don't know, but while we're waiting..." Damon pleaded, his grip on her wrist felt like her bones were breaking and the one on her hair was pulling strands out.

Something sharp and cold suddenly appeared at her neck and she followed the long blade to the hilt then to the hand holding it, then the long arm connecting to Sapphire's cruel gaze. "Unhand her, she won't run, but she is casting a spell on you, the witch." Any help she had thought she'd get from him went out the window as it pressed closer to her throat. He might have even been the mastermind behind all of this. "You wouldn't do anything so stupid, would you?"

"What's your great plan?" Serenity asked instead, now released and counted that one small blessing. She would not give them any hint of the turmoil bouncing around in her insides. She was a Queen and she would not give them any satisfaction to act anything other than dignified. The whole time she was fervently praying someone, anyone, would see this and get help. She just had to hold these two off long enough for that to happen. She really wanted Endymion to come galloping in, even though she was torn in wanting to keep him away from this danger, but she figured he could probably handle these two worthless crumbs.

Sapphire smirked. "Oh, you want to know, do you?" He questioned, walking around her, messing with her head, the blade always skimming across her skin but not cutting in. There was a red line forming she was sure, just no blood yet. "It's not going to matter to you in a few minutes anyways."

Sapphire gestured Damon back to her, this time though his hands were on her arms, but it lasted only a moment though. Damon held her tightly against him and he was rocking on his feet. He took a deep breath in through his nose, smelling her hair. Serenity was facing Sapphire, with no idea what Damon was doing behind her except for what she could feel. It wasn't pleasant. Serenity scowled at the dark haired man. "And to think, _he's _the more honorable one."

To strengthen her point, Damon clamped an arm around her neck, holding her against him, while his other hand slid towards her front. She didn't correct herself when he began exploring ground.

Sapphire growled. "You wouldn't be saying that if you knew what _he _ wanted to do to you first."

"Oh thank you for protecting my honor." Serenity's words heavy with sarcasm. She had a pretty good idea where Damon imagined this going. However he had to get completely loaded to go through with it. Sapphire was cold stone sober.

"He wouldn't hesitate to do it or kill your king, even without a drink. This is only unpleasant for him now, because he's got a soft spot for you, you filthy whore. It'll be cut out of him tonight. Then we will take back what is ours, one by one starting with the sister." Sapphire sneered. He looked around and his mood darkened. "Where _is _she?"

"Sorry my love, it took me longer than I thought it would. The other guards were pretty insistent, _not_ wanting to drink the water. I just hope I didn't give them too much." Crystal draped herself over Sapphire from behind. He pulled her around and they kissed passionately. Damon's hips jerked against her.

"Disgusting." Serenity gagged.

Crystal pulled away and glared at Serenity. "No one will find her until morning and by then, it'll be too late."

"A family affair-" Serenity sneered, but Damon's words over took hers.

"Then I would have plenty of time to-"

"You can't risk it. Someone can come at anytime who _isn't _a guard. We can't be spotted here or it will blow everything." Sapphire argued, looking at the gleam on the metal appreciatively, the moon reflected off of it and Serenity knew he was admiring the craftsmanship of his sword.

"But just once-"

"No." Sapphire and Crystal barked.

Damon groaned and pressed himself against her, wishing things played out differently.

Crystal's hand snapped back and slapped her across the face, sending her sideways into the snow. Damon's hands only served to bruise her before letting her go.

All three of them took turns beating her, kicking her and Sapphire's foot came down on her leg, breaking it, she could feel it vibrate up her entire form. She tried to defend herself, tried to fight back, tried to leave and escape the torture that the three of them were bestowing upon her. They surrounded her though, attacking her from every side and there was no way through. They just as suddenly stopped.

Crystal took one of Serenity's arms in a grip that still managed to surprise her by its strength. One glance and it showed Crystal's eyes were wild and it didn't sit right with Serenity and she only had a second to process that before her face was roughly torn away and in another direction and hard lips were pressed against hers, taking what she wasn't giving. "Enough!"

Damon followed Sapphire's command and held her other arm, and both looked away from her as _she _watched Sapphire plunge his sword into her chest. She gasped and her hands ripped from the bone crunching hold on her and she tried to pull it out. She couldn't believe him to be so cold, at least not _this_ cruel as to actually take her life. He was a member of Endymion's soldiers and guards. Serenity dropped to her knees, breathing was hard and painful.

It was ironic as the snow settled around them, removing Damon and her's path to this location, that it was a beautiful night, the snow adding to that errant thought. There would be no way to find her unless someone happened by chance across her and no way to prove anyone was involved once she was dead.

Damon crouched in front of her, a smile on his lips. He touched hers tenderly before turning to his brother and punching him in the face. Serenity watched confused as Sapphire seemed to enjoy it as his head came back around with a grin on his face and returned the hit in Damon's chest. They were all laughing and walked off, without once looking back at her, assuming her already dead.

She missed the all out tussle first at the perimeter, then near the castle where the party was no doubt winding to a close, where Damon then laid down, 'pretending' to be passed out. Though the alcohol probably accomplished it for him. Sapphire returning to his post, also feigning unconsciousness. Crystal went back to her room to sleep for the night. She'd come 'find' Sapphire later. This way they all had alibis as someone would find Damon as they left, no bruises marring his features.

Serenity meanwhile looked down at her blood coated hands, they'd done nothing in pulling the blade out, only slipped as they'd gotten soaked and cut up for her efforts. She barely recognized her dress' yellow color beneath the red. The sword caught the light and familiar lettering reflected back at her. She looked closer at the handle and realized it was her father's sword. It was strangely fitting. She always knew her father would somehow kill her in the end.

She'd tried to fight and run, but Damon was too strong, she couldn't do anything. Then there was three of them and the attack too quick and unexpected. She couldn't have done anything else, she couldn't fault herself, nor should she. The only regrets she had was that she couldn't say goodbye to everyone she loved or see the child she failed.

The light slowly faded from the bright moon that allowed her to see so clearly, reflecting off the snow. She didn't even feel cold as she tipped to her side, sending all her love to Endymion as her eyes closed, missing the puddle of red seeping below her, staining the white snow scarlet.

–

EAN: Erg, I've rewritten this chapter a hundred times... I hope you like it, if not, tell me what I could fix, but I'm not getting rid of the attack all together, its needed in the future...

As for the next chapter... it has been rewritten a few times as well, but it hasn't been as much as this one. It might be again before I release it to you guys... depends how well this one goes over.


	37. XXXVI

XXXVI

At one point she heard a young female scream. Then a pair of male arms were lifting her off the ground, but she wasn't even conscious enough to offer any proof that she may be still alive. Not even a sound of protest as it jangled her body or a wince. If there was time between the two she didn't know it. She was just a limp doll flapping in every direction over the man's arms. Broken in so many ways.

Serenity didn't know how long it took for her to recover from the delirium she suffered, or if she lived at all until all the pain came crashing down onto her at once. It just heaped upon her and every nerve ending bit at her, burned and she wanted to die all over again.

"Thank heavens you're awake!" A female voice cried before she felt a heavy pressure on top of her, a large round belly pressing into her sore ribs and she groaned biting down hard onto her tongue and not for the first time.

Jadeite helped his wife off of Serenity. Rei had been worried sick about her Queen and close friend, even pregnant, and quite possibly making herself sick, she had stayed beside Serenity's bed the entire four nights.

Rei was tearing herself up inside for allowing this to happen to her Queen, she was suppose to be watching out for her brother's wife, not the other way around.

"Rei, you need to go take a bath and go to bed." Serenity mumbled through her pained jaw and Rei barely understood it. Or at least it was what Usagi had thoughts she said, but the words she did manage to make out were far removed from the ones she wanted to say and were so disconnected that nobody could make sense of it, if they could make out the words in the first place. It came out garbled and Serenity's tongue felt too big for her mouth. Serenity knew there was something more important to tell her, but for the life of her, she just couldn't wrap her mind around it while it was so clogged up with screaming pain coursing through her. She'd only managed that because she didn't want her sister-in-law to see her next course of action.

"No way, I have to make sure you're all right!"

Ami cut in and put a hand on Rei's shoulder. "I will notify you of any progress one way or the other. But she is right, this is not healthy for you or the baby."

Rei reluctantly agreed and Jadeite took that cue to ship her off as fast as he could before she changed her mind. Ami turned her concern gaze back to her patient. Serenity still hadn't opened her eyes and her face was clenched so tightly, Ami was sure it was just adding to the pain. Then Serenity let out a scream of pain that had Ami's ears ringing. Then she was moaning and trying to lift her hands to her face to try anyway to numb it again.

Ami caught Serenity's hands before they got very far, not that they probably could, with the shape they were in, but she smoothed them back down and wrapped another blanket onto Serenity's shivering form. "Please don't move. I've set everything, but you could dislodge a fracture and puncture something. I'll try to get you something for the pain."

The bleeding had stopped the night before, much to Ami's relief. She wasn't sure how much blood Serenity lost but it was always a good sign to not lose more. They would just have to wait and see if that meant anything about internal bleeding, but Ami hadn't seen any from the assessment she had done other than where the sword had plunged through. As for the child, Ami feared Serenity had miscarried sometime during the first night while she was being brutalized.

Lita brought in a herbal tea she swore took away all pain and had let it cool to a nice temperature. "Here, like I promised. Lita's brought you something." Serenity was trying so hard to stay still and Ami moistened her lips and helped to tip it into her mouth. Serenity barely managed to swallow it before promptly passing out again.

"It also knocks a small person out." Lita told Ami with a wink, not that Serenity needed much pushing into that direction.

Adam growled in his corner of the room and Madeline held onto his arm in silent support. "When I find the bastard who did this, I'm going to return the favor by beating him to the last sliver of his life, let him heal and then do it all over again."

"Not if I get there first." Jadeite agreed in his corner returning promptly from depositing Rei in her bed and came down to grab her wrap or at least that's why he told her he was going back down. She saw through it of course and the multitude of guards posted at her door.

"You'll both have to get through me." Malachite's eyes blazed deep resentment, and Mina, similar to Serenity only hugged Malachite in response, who wrapped a strong arm around her waist, crushing her to him.

"Endymion will kill him or them, no doubt about that." Zoicite had helped Ami for awhile, but now he stood with his friends, as guard of his Queen in his king's absence. Nephrite, who'd grown quite fond of Serenity didn't say anything, but secretly in his own mind he was going to kill the guy first. Didn't he know he was messing with the Queen? Not just any queen, but married to a very powerful man who would stop at nothing to destroy everything about his life and then kill him? And that was if he'd only touched Serenity, not what he'd done!

Oh, Endymion would be furious when he found out, wherever he was, and if the baby-

Serenity screamed suddenly, her jaw's pain unnecessary in delay as she trashed in her nightmare.

Ami and Lita quickly held her arms down, careful of the injured areas and Mina had jumped while Nephrite held her legs so she wouldn't hurt herself more.

No one was happy and Damon had the gull to knock on the door and let himself in. "How is our Queen doing?" He'd asked, showing a lot of concern for the fair-haired maiden.

Adam saw Damon and he took a flying leap to swing his fist into the man's face. He didn't know why but his sudden hatred of the man just flared that he had the nerve to walk in on these private meetings, to pretend he cared.

"What the hell was that for?" Damon demanded nursing his now bruised jaw.

"Yeah, he didn't do anything wrong." Zoicite said, looking between the two of them.

"You don't belong here!" Adam bit out. "Get out! I've seen the way you look at Serenity, watch her, stalk her, she's nothing more than a piece of meat to you, so stay the hell away, she's already had enough damage, she doesn't need you adding to it!"

"I don't belong here?" Damon demanded. "I belong here a hell of a lot more than you do! I at least am a blood citizen of the kingdom she's now ruling with her absent husband! If anyone should leave, it should be you!"

"Enough!" Ami shouted and all looked at the usually calm woman. "Nobody is leaving; Serenity needs all of the tranquility and support she can get!"

"I say we all take turns watching over her, just in case he decides to come back." Damon suggested, his eyes landing on Serenity wrapped up like a mummy.

"He'd never get in." Adam growled.

"Maybe he's an insider." Malachite suggested. Everyone decided they liked that thought, except for Damon, he was sent to finish the job, Serenity should have died by now. He swore she had more lives than a cat. Perhaps if he could get _enough_ time alone with her, he'd be able to sate another need without having to worry about her putting up a fight. He still wanted the untouchable queen, even wrapped up like a mummy.

"I think we should take turns." He repeated and eventually everyone agreed with him. Unfortunately though, he was one of the last people on rotation, and he'd have to be careful in how he went about it.

–

When it was his turn, Serenity was still sleeping soundly with a few mews of protest or pain. However, Adam refused to leave and Damon was thinking about how he could drug Adam, but Lita had taken her drugs with her after she left. Killing off Adam was a taunting idea and he wasn't sure if he could manage it and Serenity and finding a way to displace blame elsewhere.

Serenity moaned and Damon looked at her with a frown. They'd been in there almost the entire shift, Adam sitting in the chair and staring at Damon. In another his shift would be over and a freshly awake man would be sitting in Adam's chair and Damon would have no recourse of action.

Serenity's stir was the only thing of interest in the past few hours. "Damon." She moaned. The first clear word since before the attack.

"I'm here, Serenity, my highness, my Queen, what's the matter?"

"NO! Endymion!" She screamed, over and over again before calling out Adam's name for help. "Adam! Adam! Endymion!" She was breaking down and becoming unreasonable.

"Go get the drugs from Lita!" Damon yelled at Adam when he'd come forward. "She's in pain!"

Adam ran out of the room and went towards the kitchen not taking a moment to think. Damon followed his steps to the door, closed it and locked it, and even slid a dresser in front of it, before returning to standing above Serenity's bed. He just stared down at her. His hand reached out and skimmed his fingers across the only truly bare part of her cheek. Her skin was still the softest he'd ever felt, how was that possible?

Serenity's eyes snapped open and she saw Damon over her. At first she couldn't remember who he was. But then slowly she did and understanding dawned and his frown deepened. Then she remembered the other night. She tried to move but she felt immobile, and she wasn't sure if that was in fear or if he'd hurt her enough that she _couldn't_ move.

"Oh good, you're awake." Damon smiled viciously. "We can fix that though." Damon's hands reached out and Serenity found the ability to roll out of the way in time but landed on the floor with a pained grunt. It just added to all the other pains she was feeling. Because of this man.

Damon jumped onto the bed and went after her. She rolled along the ground, looking for a way to get her hands underneath her and she would do anything to survive, even if it hurt. Her survival instincts were kicking in again. "Adam." She breathed, remembering now that Endymion was gone and the only one who she could rely on to help her was Adam. "Adam!" She called out, trying to get his attention all the while trying to remain out of Damon's grasp.

"Haven't you learned that you can't win against me?" He followed her and she slid backwards against the marble floor. "I am too strong for you." She managed to flop onto her belly and make it to her knees.

His fingers touched her chin and lifted her head so he could look down at her face. "Strength is in the eye of the beholder." She bit back and he stared at her blankly. She realized that the words were still coming out wrong. It must have been a head injury as well as unconsciously biting her tongue in pain as they struck her.

Then he seemed to understand and he laughed. "I think I've proven whose stronger between us." His lips lifted in a creepy smile. "But it could be good between us, if you'll choose me. I'm giving you one last chance to say goodbye to these people here and have a better life."

"No." He back handed her so hard she went skidding along the marble floor, she landed on her side and her head was spinning. She pressed against the cold smooth surface she gasped in pain as one gave out and felt something else bite into the palm of her uninjured hand. She looked down and found the knife that she'd lost the night Endymion had woken to see her attempting to kill him.

Her hand closed around the hilt. She looked at Damon and spoke as clearly as she could. "You don wan kill me."

"Oh no, you're completely right." Damon agreed. "At least, not yet, I plan to get in a little of my play first. I was denied it the other night, but this time, I will get _everything_ I desire. There's more than enough time." He started untying his boot laces and Serenity slid even further away, crashing her back into a wall. But a wall could be good, she could use it to help her stand. She pressed against it, using her feet to find slippery purchase and it was slow progress as he undressed, getting up and then crashing back down, but that was mainly because her legs were unused to moving and were weak. She bit back the scream that built up inside her every time she put pressure on one of them. It had been badly broken, but it would have to hold until this danger was over with. Her legs shook so much that she thought it would be her undoing.

"sssay aw-a rom me." She warned, looking widely around the room but seeing all exists blocked, the door by the dresser, and the window by the fact that it was several floors too high for her to safely land below. Not that she could make it to any of those.

He kicked the boot off that he was working on by toeing out of it. Then he started on the other one. "Come now, Serenity, don't be that way, you know you want to taste what I can give you. You've had everyone else, might as well feel what a real man can give you."

Serenity shook her head, trying in vain to move even further away, but the wall would give her no room, having given up on standing.

The dresser crashed against the bed as the door was forcefully shoved open. Malachite and Adam in the frame, having used their combined weight and strength to move it. Lita and Sapphire were directly behind them and they all quickly took in the situation, Sapphire moved faster than the two in front and slid a knife against Malachite's throat and held him back. "Stand down Adam."

Lita held up her hands and moved away from the duo closest to her and towards the open door.  
"If you even think about running for help, the best general in the kingdom will be dead before you even open your mouth." Sapphire warned her and she froze in her spot.

Adam looked torn between keeping Malachite alive and saving his friend and Queen. Damon took the choice out of his hands as he pulled Serenity up by her hair and she gasped in pain. Adam was forced to back down and watch Damon as he held her against him, his arm coming across her neck and crushing her windpipe. "Go with Sapphire to the room next door or I'll kill her." Serenity's eyes widened in fear for her friends. They shouldn't have gotten involved.

Adam snorted. "Yeah right, like we don't know what you are planning to do to her as soon as we leave."

"I will not kill her if you all go with Sapphire like nice little puppies and do as he says. _Everything_ he says. I promise." Nobody moved. They wouldn't listen to any of these demands, they all knew it was full of shit, Sapphire would probably kill them if they left and Damon would have his way with Serenity before killing her as he no longer had to keep promises to anyone because they'd all be dead. Then somehow the two brothers would find a way to blame it all on them and the rest of the generals.

Serenity forced her words out, pain lending her an authoritative quality as she stated the only word she could calmly. "Leave."

"I will not!" Damon with one hand still gripping the hair at her scalp and tore her head back painfully, leaving her neck arched and bare above where his arm was crushing her throat. Making her look even more vulnerable than she already was.

Serenity flinched at the scream so close to her ear and the actions that followed. Serenity tried to calm her nerves and took a deep breath in. "em. As ou wish."

"That's my girl, I knew you would come around eventually, I just had to show you that I was all man first, didn't I? You've just been so confused by these girly-boys."

Serenity didn't blink. "es."

"You heard the lady, she wants me. All of you, get out!"

Adam didn't want to move but when he looked at Serenity she lowered her eyes before bringing them back up, and it was approval for leaving her. He reluctantly left, she'd made up her mind, he only hoped it was the right decision and she wasn't being a fool in thinking she could save all of them by making this sacrifice.

Damon turned his attentions towards Serenity when they left and released her throat, the other hand only wrapped further around her golden strands, clenching them in a fist. With his one hand now free, he slid it over her cheek and wrapped around the back of her head. "I don't care if you've been a naughty girl, I'll be kind." He leaned in to kiss her.

Serenity bore the mouth on hers, and did not react in any way to it, but she was repulsed by it anyways. He frog-walked her over to the bed and pushed her onto it, following her momentum and trapping her under his weight. His hand still in her hair angled her head forcefully up so his lips could slobber all over hers and were bruising. As his hand trailed down her side she gasped as it encountered the bruises he and his family had caused, not to mention all the broken bones beneath the tender skin.

"It was a must, I'm sorry. But they'll heal in time. My Queen." He stated before continuing on his path downward. His hand found the edge of her nightdress that one of the girls must have dressed her in and with his hand now on her thigh, started moving upward, bringing the dress with him. She couldn't help the shudder that ran through her. He pulled away from her to glare down at her. "Must you be that way? I don't understand what repulses you so. You had no trouble lending out your body to every male that has walked by. You could even pretend I'm one of the others. Actually, no, don't do that. I want you to know whose in your bed tonight."

Serenity was half sure if he had his way, she wouldn't make it through the night. She had barely the time to heal and she wasn't even half-way there now. "You're despicable." Serenity ground out. "Taking me against my will." Her words were clearer now than they were before and she was glad for it.

"You agreed to this. You could have been the saint you pretend to be and just let me kill you then. But no, you took the coward's way out just like the rest of us, so you can't just sit on that high horse and throw accusations around like that. You are no different." He rotated his body so he was above her, a knee sliding up between her legs.

"Maybe." Serenity stated. "But that doesn't mean I'll enjoy even a moment of your touch."

Another slap sounded against her cheek as Damon back-handed her, blood produced from her already cut lip and entered her mouth. "I was going to be nice, but if you won't enjoy it anyways, might as well take all the pleasure for myself! That way I don't have to spend as much time on making it feel good for you."

Serenity spat the blood out into his face and tried to crawl up the bed away from him as he swung a fist down at her. Her eyes clenched shut and her hand tightened on the handle of her knife. She barely managed to move out of the way as his fist slammed into the bed-frame and her own hand swung upwards at the same time. The knife went deep with the force behind it.

She heard a noise like someone was drowning and her eyes peaked open to see Damon trying to swallow back his own blood, gulping and making a guttering noise. But it wasn't Serenity that was looking out at him from behind her eyes, but Damon didn't notice it as he slid off the bed into a standing position, Serenity followed with her hand still around the handle. "Your friends-"

"Are capable of protecting themselves. There were three against one and away from your sight have a chance of over-powering him. I do not need to worry about them, what happens happens as they are not in my sight. I did not need them to save me, _I_ do not bow to your horrors. I will not allow you to hurt me or my unborn child again." She spat at him. "Not in this life time or the last." Somehow she was speaking clearly and standing on her own two feet without a single falter.

Her eyes were glowing silver and for a moment Damon did not know what she was talking about but then memories flooded back to him and his face twisted with horror as again he died without gaining what he wanted in both life times, and this time, he died before she did.

His body slid off the knife and landed with a thump.

Serenity did not know how long she stood there, staring down at the now dead body of Damon, but then three people came running back in sometime later. At the commotion of their entrance, Serenity's eyes returned to her natural blue color and the knife in her hand, covered with blood dripping from the tip, clattered to the floor before Serenity's body tried to follow it.

Adam stepped forward to catch Serenity and gathered her into his arms as she collapsed against him. He swung her up into a carrying position and left the royalty's bedroom. "Looks like you finally used it against someone in the room." Adam tried to joke but as soon as the words were out of his mouth, he knew it was the stupidest thing he could have ever said.

Meanwhile in the royal chambers, Nephrite walked forward and kicked the body over. "What should we do with him?" He asked the last person to remain.

"Leave him, let the maggots deal with him, it's exactly what he deserves." Malachite responded turning to leave the room. He hesitated by the broken door from how many times it had been rammed into in the last few hours. "Endymion was right to make you a general, thank you for saving all of our lives."

"Thank the stars, I would never have known anything was going on if it hadn't been for their yelling at me when I walked in today. It was strange, I've never seen them take that much interest in something, or even to warn when the question was never asked."

Malachite nodded and jerked his chin forward. "Board up the room, would you?"

"Of course." Nephrite watched as Jadeite ran down the halls towards them, he had been grabbed by Nephrite before they busted in on Sapphire trying to turn Malachite into a shish-kabob. Adam and Lita had been in the process of tying each other up. Not very well either. Once they had apprehended Sapphire, Jadeite was given the task to take care of him and it was only because Sapphire was still a threat did Jadeite follow Malachite's orders when he really wanted to go kill Damon himself. Lita had been ordered to stay back and remain out of danger. Nephrite left Jadeite to deal with the matter. He would not be easily overpowered by Sapphire, especially as he was on the look out for it.

"Is he taken care of?" They asked at the same time.

"Damon is dead." Nephrite agreed, not expanding at the moment.

"Sapphire is waiting for the noose as we speak. It's going to be a private affair, no doubt he was just waiting for it to turn into a zoo and be remembered throughout the ages."

Nephrite nodded, it was the perfect ending to the bastard's life. "Shouldn't we wait for Endymion?"

"I am in charge when all three of them are out of commission." Jadeite defended. "And... while I wouldn't mind that poor bloke to meet the results Endymion would no doubt wield against him, it's best to probably finish it quickly before they can hurt Serenity more or for it to get out to public."

Nephrite finished his task of boarding up the room and followed the royal prince towards the room that Adam had brought Serenity to. Lita not listening to orders had gone to get Rei, Ami and Mina as soon as she was free, all three of them would be needed in the following days and they needed to know. And all involved wished for Endymion's speedy return.

EAN: So... um... right, sorry about that, it was a necessary evil, as per Damon's character. I know none of you read the original, but do you like the change? I had originally planned him to want her sexually and that was the whole point to his attitude and then a kind reviewer pointed out a minor flaw and it got me thinking on a whole host of problems that caused with it being that way and I eventually changed it to this version and _I_ personally like it better as it gives a larger depth to the characters and their intentions. In this version, him wanting her was only a side-effect. I don't know if it'll come out to why he wanted all of that time alone with her, but it was to set this up and to try and establish a routine so people wouldn't think it was weird that she was not always where she was supposed to be... So give me your feedback, I have a feeling people are going to be mad at me anyways for even putting her in that situation, but I made her strong, see? And nothing happened besides a few bumps and bruises and a few unpleasantries... but the story must go where it must go, it needed to happen for the old life to flash forward to end him once and for all. Not that it should surprise you too bad, it was foreshadowed a bit in an earlier chapter... or two. But on a more pleasant note, at least I updated! Yay?


	38. XXXVII

XXXVII

Endymion galloped his horse home the whole way, not allowing it much time for rest or drink when it tired but knowing that to push the horse too hard might kill it and then he'd never get home. His head filled with everything he'd learned from the valley. But the warning of things gone wrong was at the forefront of his mind. What had happened to Serenity?

When he reached his gates, nobody came out to greet him. The entire palace was strangely quiet. It was as if it had been wiped out. There was only one reason he could think of for the people's response in such a way. He felt his stomach clench even tighter, was... Serenity... He couldn't think like that, not yet, not until he knew more. There weren't any black banners as he rode in.

He demounted his horse and tied it up himself, he'd send someone to feed it when he found someone to do so. The entire palace was deserted, no matter where he ran and when he got to the gardens he saw something that caused his heart to stop pounding in his chest.

A blanket of blood still stained the snow. He felt faint and he slowly slumped down to his knees. What had happened here? Where was Serenity? His head lowered to the ground and he clenched his fists into the still white snow below him. He brought his hands closer to him and pounded them against the ground. He'd never forgive himself if something had happened to her in his absence; he'd failed in his promise. He just hadn't known!

Tears came to his eyes but he fought them away and straightened, first things first. He stood up and brushed himself off. He walked towards his bedroom, maybe she was in there sleeping.

As he headed down the hall, Lita stopped him. "King Endymion?" She asked nervously.

He turned on his heel and looked to her. "Where is she?" He demanded harshly.

"She's-" Lita's voice choked. "She's-"

"She's _what_?" His voice rasped.

"She's in-" Lita's voice caught but she put a hand to her chest and swallowed before finishing. "She's in Prince Jadeite and Princess Rei's room."

"Why are you being so formal Lita? What happened?"

"The Queen Serenity-" Lita started but couldn't finish, she shook her head, and pursed her lips. "Rei's room." She pointed in that direction and he went running.

Malachite and Zoicite stood outside of Jadeite's room. Nephrite was pacing the hallway, Malachite was leaning against the wall and Zoicite had his arms folded across his chest, trying to look menacing without it having to be directed towards anyone. On any other day, Endymion might have laughed and teased Zoicite about it. All three tensed when they saw him come near and didn't relax when they noticed exactly who it was.

"Endymion." Malachite growled.

Endymion frowned at Malachite and turned his attention away from his best friend and most trusted comrade. He turned instead to Nephrite, the man he'd come to expect answers from and asked the question burning in his mind. "Is she all right?"

Nephrite looked up into his King's eyes and slowly shook his head.

Endymion pushed his way, shoving Malachite who'd moved into his way so he could gain access into the room and was surprised by the scene. Adam had Serenity in his arms while Ami was trying to look at her but couldn't get at her. Jadeite and Rei sat in a chair across from them, watching the scene sadly. Jadeite held Rei as she sat awkwardly in his lap being six months pregnant with twins and crying.

Endymion ignored all of it but instead went straight to Serenity. Adam caught sight of him and gestured Ami away, Ami escaped quickly and Adam stood up and handed Serenity over to him without a word.

Endymion took Serenity into his arms. He looked to Adam when he felt the body trembling, but no sound came out. "What is this?"

Adam's frown only deepened, the man looked like he'd aged years. "She's been like this since the day before yesterday. She hasn't slept. Neither have any of your generals, sister, or servants." He nodded towards Ami with that last word.

Endymion nodded and focused on Serenity. He nudged her chin up so she'd look at him and know that he was there, there to protect her and love her and make her feel better. He looked into her eyes and nothing was there, they were dead. "Serenity, I'm here." He told her softly, but when her eyes focused and shifted to look at him, there was still no life behind the crystal blue orbs. It scared him more than anything else; she'd always had so much charisma and power behind her gaze even when she wasn't trying to.

"What happened?" He asked hoarsely.

Serenity clenched at his shirt, and he knew there was at least something in her, if she was capable of that small action that she managed to do. He figured the only movement she'd made until then was the uncontrollable tremors. He looked down at her, and noticed small droplets of water squeezed out of her eyes. He pushed them away and kissed her eyelids.

Ami was the one who found her voice to answer. "Damon and Sapphire beat her brutally; she got broken ribs, more so than before, re-sprained her wrist, both her shoulders were dislocated and a snapped calf. Multiple bruising both inside and out, and I'm sure there's more, but I haven't had a chance to look at her as she won't allow me near her. I believe she suffered hypothermia and I'm not sure how strong the fetus is hanging on. They left her to die, Endymion."

Ami's answer was too clinical for Endymion to hear at the moment and he reacted physically, his eyes closing painfully shut and twitched. His stomach rolled and he wanted to retch, but held it back. He sank heavily into Adam's discarded chair. He swallowed hard before looking up back up at the two of them. "Who- who found her?"

"There was a girl from the village who found her and grabbed Andrew." Ami explained.

Endymion frowned. "Andrew? I haven't seen him for years, he went abroad to court a woman in Egypt."

"He came back and found her lying in the snow, bleeding. They saved her life." Ami whispered.

"Thank god for unexpected arrivals." Adam sighed deeply. "I should have known something was wrong when I didn't see her before she went to bed."

"When did this happen?" His eyes sharpened on Adam.

"Last week."

"She's been like this for two days? What happened in the meantime since the attack?"

"She was unconscious for a few days, then she woke up, but she was as good as to be expected, we had firm belief that she would pull through. She was waking up and sleeping once more. She was on the road to recovery. Mentally she was battered but nothing like this. She was deft enough to handle the situation as wisely as any strategist." Adam hesitated, he wouldn't tell him the whole thing. "Damon attacked her again and she killed him. I just don't think she remembers the act itself. She had looked shell-shocked when I came in and then recognition seemed to set in and she tossed the knife away."

Endymion trembled. "She _killed_ Damon?"

His prophecy was coming true, but it was the one that wasn't supposed to happen at least not exactly how it had. "Yes." Adam admitted.

"Beryl- she wasn't around, was she?"

"No." Adam shook his head, surprised at the question. "She wasn't anywhere in the vicinity. Sapphire, and we're not sure about Crystal, had a part in it however. Jadeite sent Sapphire to the hanging gallows yesterday. We've had trouble finding Crystal. Say-"

"Where did she kill him?" Endymion cut him off, whatever Adam's mind was going down, it didn't matter when Serenity was like this. Any threat towards her would be dealt with promptly as soon as it arrived, but it was more important that he took care of her now and not worry about other things.

"In your bedroom." Endymion closed his eyes as he tried to take in everything and slowly nodded. They'd have to change rooms, that was for certain, no way was Serenity ever going to set foot in there again. "Ami." Her head snapped up and looked at him. "Find Molly and have her set up another room, pronto. I need to take Serenity there and have a conversation with her alone."

Ami ran out of the room and found Molly to set up a room. Once it was done, Ami came back and told Endymion it was ready.

"Endymion-" Adam cut in, the royalty on the couch had fallen asleep with Endymion's presence and take-charge attitude he had towards Serenity, they felt she was now back in safe hands and didn't have to worry about staying awake as much. One Endymion was worth three of them. Endymion eyed them meaningfully, hoping Adam would get out with it so he could let his siblings sleep in peace. "I don't know what you have planned, but it might be too soon to try and snap her out of this. Please, just be gentle with her."

"It's better to snap her out of it sooner rather than later. If you wait too long, she can bury herself underneath layers of protect and it'll be almost impossible to retrieve her then." Adam stood by as Endymion carried her out of the room.

Nephrite and Zoicite jumped to attention and Endymion waved a hand. "Don't come in after us and don't stay in the halls. Get some sleep. And thank you." He was proud that his men all cared for her that much, and would risk their own health to protect her. He expected nothing less from either of them but it was nice to see that they clearly volunteered it and did it based off concern and not just duty.

Endymion took Serenity to the new room just as Molly was disappearing down the hallway so she wouldn't get caught in Endymion's rage. Not that he was feeling that at the moment. Tomorrow he could concern himself with other emotions. Right now there was obly room for determination. He couldn't even feel relief yet. He still didn't have his Serenity back.

He sat down on the bed and ran a smoothing hand down her back. "Serenity, listen to me, you did nothing wrong." His tone was soothing and he spoke to her gently. She didn't respond but he knew it wouldn't have been as easy as that. He set her on the bed, but she didn't let him go. He forced her fingers away from his shirt and knelt on the floor between her legs, resting his hands over her waist, trying to keep her up at the same time as get the point across without hurting her. "Nothing wrong, do you hear me?"

She didn't respond, just looking down at the ground.

He lifted her head and looked her in the eye trying to hold her attention. "He would have killed you.".

She didn't even flinch. "Serenity, he hurt you horribly, and was going to again, you only protected yourself and the child within you, our child."

Her eyes lifted to his and he saw infinite sadness within them. "Nothing wrong." He repeated again.

The sight didn't change. He kissed her firmly on the lips, and against her will her lips trembled. "Serenity, you have to speak to me. I need to hear what you are feeling and what you are thinking. I'm going to help you get through this but you need to start opening up to me."

Her eyes closed tightly shut and wouldn't open them again. Endymion sighed and laid her down on the bed. He walked to the door and asked for Lita to come to him. When Lita arrived, he ordered for her to make her potion that would put Serenity to sleep. She left and Endymion returned to Serenity. "I love you." He told her on a whisper in her ear. "This did not change anything about how I feel about you or how I see you and it doesn't change the way I feel about you. Nobody will fault you for your actions. The people love you and only want you to be safe. The only thing that's changed is how you've made me prouder to be your husband at the courage you've shown."

Her body shook and she moved to her side, facing away from Endymion. Lita knocked on the door and Endymion took the drink from her, thanking her. He closed the door again and went to Serenity; he made her drink the whole glass. She fell asleep not too much longer. Staying awake would have only impeded her physical recovery. He had hope that a good night's sleep might make her see things differently in the morning. He knew she was dealing with a lot of conflicting emotions and so did not press her anymore. He could wait until morning or longer. The best thing was to push her back into a normal routine, or as much as one as she could handle in her new state.

He lay down next to her and pulled her tightly against him and despite his intentions, he too soon fell asleep. He hadn't been near her in so long, he'd missed her more than he had even recognized and that in itself was quite a feat as he'd missed her dreadfully.

* * *

EAN:

Happy valentines day everyone! I hope you all like your lovely presents! I know this one has been a long time in coming and I kept tweaking it and tweaking it with different ideas on how to do it. Then last night I finally decided on a few major changes and I like it 100x better now! (The chapter). I'm not sure how many more updates in other stories I'll be able to pull off so I decided to write my EAN here.


	39. XXXVIII

XXXVIII

The potion only worked for a few hours, either she was getting used to it or it just didn't reach the parts of her that couldn't rest. Either way they could not give her any more, it wasn't safe for her or the baby. Endymion didn't push Lita to even create a diluted version; he understood all too well what everyone feared if they were forced into giving her even a drop more. Not that it would even cross his mind once they said they'd reached the safe limit.

If he had known that much he wouldn't have let them give her any of it. He wanted her to sleep peacefully but not at those risks and certainly not forever.

She was calmer the closer he was to her; somehow she could sense him even in a drug-induced sleep. He kissed the top of her head as he laid next to her, barely daring to touch her as he realized the extent of her injuries and how even the slightest jostling could set her back. It had been a delicate balance since she was attacked the first time between what she needed emotionally and what she needed physically. Thankfully the second attack in that same week hadn't caused too much physical damage or exacerbate her existing wounds.

Ami had been in and as long as Endymion held her hand and stayed near, Serenity didn't fight the intruding hands. Ami had been able to get a clearer picture of all the injuries and when she'd finished her check she had breathed a sigh of relief. "The fetus is strong and holding on. I don't think that is a hit she could have taken now or any time in the future. This baby has to come to full term and be healthy for eighty years."

Ami's humor was appreciated in the moment and Endymion heard the tiniest chuckle escape him. Then serious concern overrode any relief she had found for him. "Is that wise?"

"I cannot say how it happened but the sword cleared all major arteries and was high enough that the womb will not interfere with her healing progress. Ie this skin here-" She gestured to the scar. "will be mending while the skin here will be the furthest that is stretching." Another gesture and there were a scant few inches between but it was to be expected when she was so short and tiny.

"That is one relief." Endymion rested his hand over the slightest of swells with a feather light touch, something in all the time he'd known her he doubted he'd ever see. He forced his mind to concentrate on the concerns at hand rather than dwell on all that she had been put through. He couldn't even say the cause led back to him, those had started before he ever met her. "The rest?"

"The hypothermia has abated and that is one thing that we no longer have to worry about. I'd still keep her as warm as possible, shock has a nasty way of sneaking up on a person even days after the traumatic events and it can have different symptoms every time."

"The tremors." He recalled those vividly and he would do whatever he could to keep them at bay.

Ami nodded. "As for the dislocated shoulders, they are healing nicely as long as she doesn't move too much while they are there shouldn't be too much of a possibility of them popping out again. It's always going to be a risk and she should probably always have help with lifting any child or anything heavy. She definitely can't hold Rei's babies while she's pregnant when they come. That's more to do with her pregnancy than Rei's babies but that's not for awhile."

Endymion felt like Ami was holding back on him and he prodded her along. "Come on Ami, I'm tough enough to handle anything you have to say."

"Perhaps." Ami bit her lips trying to decide how to word this. "A year ago I would have been able to tell you the injuries of any person, even your sister point blank and even the most severe or unusual ones would have been rolled off with a shrug with you moving on to solutions. However with Serenity everything is amped up a million times. If she so much as gets a paper cut you freak out."

Endymion growled low in his throat and Serenity let out the tiniest of whimpers. He looked down at her and tried to smooth her fears by smoothing the hair on the side of her head. "It's all right."

"Exactly my point." Ami wasn't a fan of anything harming her Queen either but she was a medical practitioner and had to look at all of this objectively.

"I'm sorry to disagree with you but has anything she or we've gone through been akin to a paper cut?" That point had to go to Endymion.

"I wish you wouldn't coddle her so."

"With the world she grew up in, she needs someone to coddle her. Why shouldn't it be her husband?" His fingers slid in between the digits of Serenity's good hand. Another point Ami had to give to Endymion.

Ami sighed heavily knowing this was against her better judgment but gave in. "The leg wasn't a clean break and will take a long time to heal and it may never heal properly and she might never walk gracefully."

"So she'll have a limp." For whatever reason that brought a smile to Endymion's lip as he pictured it and not in a cruel or happy way but almost fondly. "She'll be even more charming."

"There will be consequences down the line with it, however _charming _you might think it. It will hurt and might mess with other alignment issues."

"Then I will be her crutch to keep her upright and we will develop something that will help with alignment." Endymion waved this away, they could deal with that if it came, he would always be there to support her. She was never going to be more than two rooms from him again. Or perhaps it hadn't really sunk in yet even with his clever brain what it all really meant and was just trying to prove a point to Ami in the meantime. Or he was just too ecstatic that she was going to live that all else seemed insignificant compared to that in this moment.

"It's her ribs that I'm most concerned about, thankfully none of them punctured through her lungs or damaged her heart in anyway. We are most certainly looking at the luckiest girl in the world in some senses, she can go through so much damage and still live to tell the tale. Well, I mean…"

"No I understand, what's the trouble with the ribs?"

"It depends on how fast they heal. If they're in almost complete recovery by the time she hits three months than she shall be most likely good to go, but if they're still on the mend or broken anywhere along the way it can squeeze her lungs and make even breathing a painful thing, making it worse with each following month, shifting and moving the fragments in ways I cannot predict."

"Anything we can do?"

Ami shook her head. "We have to just wait and watch it. I can't tell you anything for certain about her wrist at this moment but my initial prognosis isn't good. It could change at any moment depends on how well she babies it, it could be fine or she might lose a lot of range of motion. It isn't going to be easy Endymion, not at all, she will have to relearn a lot of different things."

"And I will help her through it."

"There's such a thing as being too overbearing and protective." She knew it wasn't the right thing to say in this moment nor to him, probably ever, but she had to put it out there. "She may love you and want you around all the time but she is going to want her space and to do some things herself. Be careful on reading that fine line."

"I'll work on it, but at this moment I am going to be as overprotective as I can be and that might cross some line, but it's the way of things. This might last awhile and I don't know if it will end on anything short of her demanding I walk away from her. Even then, depending on how I feel I might disregard her wishes if I think I know better."

Ami shook her head and gathered up her supplies. "All right my King." She ducked her head and slid her hand along Serenity's arm in farewell for now. "I'll be back tomorrow to check up on her again. If _anything _changes let someone know and I'll come but I don't suspect her condition to change between visits."

That was a few days ago and Ami had come every day, even sometimes twice a day depending on how restless Serenity was. She would twist and turn in her sleep and gasp out in pain when she rolled onto or even put the slightest of pressure on something damaged. Sweat drenched her temples and he exchanged cool compresses there on her wrists periodically and it seemed to help a little.

He loved his wife and wanted to be close to her at every moment but his idea of close wasn't while she was lying there unconscious and with him afraid to even brush her skin. He hated to say it, knowing that she had been confined to a room very similar to this and would be again until the majority of her injuries healed but he was frankly bored as he laid there. He was not a man to sit idly for any length of time unless he too was asleep and even then as the past had proved he wasn't really asleep then unless he was alone with his wife. He was hardly given that luxury anymore as he could hear the conversation going on between two of his men in the room just outside this one.

He knew the men well; he had seen to their changing of guard schedule and made some minor tweaks to it. Whatever they were talking about seemed far more entertaining than counting the ceiling tiles again while listening for any breath changes Serenity made.

It had been a few days since she had broken that fever and she slept quietly. He figured he could dabble in some light entertainment. He rolled off the bed and onto his feet feeling his muscles complain about improper treatment but he ignored them, it had been for a better cause.

Endymion waited to see if any changes occurred within Serenity and breathed a sigh of relief that things were getting better. Unable to completely leave her, he stayed within the room and leaned against the door he'd just opened out onto the two men, one sitting and one standing by.

He held up a hand for them to halt their conversation as they turned to await his request and to inquire when none was forth coming. He listened intently and when nothing from within the room changed he lowered his hand and allowed them to commence. He halted them again when their topic ventured off to a territory he had no interest in. He knew he shouldn't pull rank or the rude card when he was walking into their conversation but he was allowed and he would use it to his ultimate delight. "I am sorry but perhaps I could inquire about the progress that is being made in the search for Crystal."

"We had relied on her running home to dear old dad but the men we have watching the house and grounds have not spotted her. We have checked all of their properties and have yet to find some clue as to her whereabouts."

He heard a loud huff from behind him and then the thrashing started. He spun on his heel and sprinted to her side just as her mouth opened for a scream without sound. She was suffering through nightmares and there was no way to reach them or help fix any of it.

Endymion crawled into the bed with her, forgetting the door was open and tried to find a way to engulf her in the feeling safety without harming her. He whispered in her ear, just soothing sounds and nonsensical words and she calmed. "That's right Sere, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to worry about that anymore." His head rested next to hers and he just kept talking even when she calmed.

She moaned a little then and he wasn't sure if it was in pain or distress. He just kept on talking while one of the men at the door went to go find Ami. He was too distraught over Serenity to even notice which.

Ami came with Malachite on her heels. The blond man surveyed the scene and a frown flicked across his features. "Endymion-" He began but the King shook his head even as Ami tried to prod him away.

"This is a good sign, you can move in increasingly further distances before she freaks out. It's healthy for both of you to get some distance. I'm not suggesting anything life impeding, just enough for you to get up and stretch your muscles. You'll do yourself more harm than good sitting here with her all the time. Someone needs to be healthy. Go to the library and find yourself a book to read or something."

Endymion rolled his eyes. "And ignore that fact that's she's probably screaming her head off in here while I go? I think not."

Ami's nose twitched and then regarded the gentle hold he had on Serenity. She surveyed the bruising and the coloration morphing and nodded. "You can be less weary of holding her now. I mean the same spots apply as before but any part that isn't broken can be touched with a reasonable degree of pressure. It might help even; you'd no longer be a phantom touch that she might feel is just in her head. I'd like to see her wake up soon."

"She might never be the Serenity we know again." Malachite included. "That did something to her head and I think we'll never get her back. There's so much you need to know about what happened that nobody has either had the guts to tell you or the opportunity."

Serenity groaned and heavy breathing followed. She turned and her hands both tried to reach and clasp onto Endymion's chest but one hand didn't work right and she squawked.

"Get out of here, you're upsetting her."

"There was something wrong with her eyes." Malachite ignored all of that and continued with his line of harsh criticism. "There's still something wrong with her eyes. If you haven't noticed it then you're as blind as she is."

"Get. Out. Of. Here." The order was obvious even without the very menacing tone backing it and Malachite halted in mid word and nodded, backing out without making another sound. Ami glanced at the two of them and knew she wouldn't be able to check on her charge anymore tonight. Endymion's arms were firmly wrapped around Serenity so she left.

"You're all right Serenity, nobody will talk about any of it in your presence again if it upsets you even the slightest. It should not have been spoken about at all. They're just concerned about you."

"I'm scared." The meek, tired and dry voice managed to get out against his chest and he pulled back slightly to look down at her but she tried to pull him closer. "No. Don't go."

"I wasn't going anywhere. I just wanted to see your beautiful face." He was tempted to call Ami back but they had left a pitcher of water on the side table not an hour ago and he slid down the length of the bed so their faces were almost touching. "Can I get you a glass of water at least? I'll never be more than touching distance away." She nodded and relaxed her hold on him but never letting him go completely. He pushed himself onto one hand so he could reach over her without touching her and poured into a cup sitting there. It almost tipped but he managed it and set the pitcher back down. He took the cup and brought it to her lips and helped her drink it without choking. That would be the final straw right there. He set the glass on the table next to him instead and turned back to her. "Why are you scared?"

He hadn't expected her to wake up when she did and she was having trouble keeping her eyes open. He brushed his lips against her temple and waited to see what happened next. "That he's right." The words slipped out between chapped lips and he barely saw them move.

"About what exactly?" He didn't want to push her but he wanted to waylay her fears and help her work through this, and maybe her dreams wouldn't be so horrible.

"That I'm a monster."

Endymion traced the fading bruises along her jaw and he shook his head but it was pointless as she wasn't look at him. "You're not a monster."

"I don't even remember killing him. I was weak and about to lose to him again even with the plan I had going in, it just wasn't working and then all of a sudden he was slipping off the end of my knife." Serenity shuddered and pulled herself closer to Endymion. "That's a monster."

"No, he was the monster. He kept attacking you and was using anything he could against you because he wasn't a man. He should never have touched you in the first place but then to outnumber you in order to – _kill you_." Endymion struggled with the words and it was his turn to shudder and he pulled her closer into his chest unwittingly tightening his arms around her, she squeaked and he released his grip instantly but only a fraction. "It was low and weak. Perhaps I should be thankful that he wasn't strong enough on his own." Though the facts spoke differently and he grimaced at the idea of what he could have done to her if the variables were any different. He shied away from those thoughts, one was enough, he didn't need to go down that rabbit hole.

"He was always himself. He never lost control of his body, he had never felt another person take them over… and I'm scared of that person who can kill so freely."

"We'll talk about her later when you're feeling better and can hold a longer conversation." He kissed both eyelids. "But there's a reason that happened. It's not as monstrous as you might think. At any rate I'm thankful to her; she helped you protect yourself and our baby." He slid his hand from out beneath and around her and held her face with both. "I love you, you know that without a doubt right?" Her lips quivered. "Please know that I could never love a monster and I love you more than I have ever loved you that my love for you grows with every passing day."

"But Endymion-"

"No buts. I'm so proud of you. The way _you _stood up to him despite everything."

"_But Endymion_," she insisted. "What if I hurt the baby."

"You wouldn't do that." Endymion brushed that fear away without further thoughts, they both knew she couldn't hurt a mouse and she hadn't killed Damon though she mind have if called upon it in self-defense, hell he might have even ended his own life if he lunged at her. The scenario could have had many different solutions. Any that ended with Serenity untouched and Diamond dead was just fine with him.

"I might not, but what if whoever took me over did. She might not like this thing growing out of me, changing my body-"

"No." He breathed against her cheek. "She won't hurt it, she craves for it."

"How can you be so calm when she wants our baby?" She just didn't understand and maybe that was because her brain was fogging up again.

"In a way, it's hers too." Endymion sighed. "Please don't press this line of thought until later, when you're lucid. I don't want to concern you with things that you have no need to be concerned about. I'll just say this last thing, that woman who took you over is _good_. She might be able to go to extremes you can't but she means you no harm, quite the opposite in face and she will never take our baby."

Serenity's lower lip trembled and he feared for a moment that she was going to cry. He could handle almost anything but Serenity in pain and Serenity crying always undid him at the seams. If she started crying at this moment his own emotions weren't guarded well enough to stop him from crying right along side of her. That was a sight he was sure wasn't pretty, he had never really cried before. He'd been teary-eyed on occasion but he'd never let them fall. He held himself entirely too still as he waited for her to do something, make the next step.

She leaned forward and kissed his jaw. "I love you. Remember this when I tell you these next words." He gave a small nod. "Go take a walk, listen to Ami, and then come right back here and hold me for hours. Then go take a walk and come back once more. I think from now on I will be able to handle what comes while awake or asleep. I can finally see the end of this and thank you for staying with me through it all."

"There's nowhere else I could possibly be." Endymion wanted to wait until she was asleep to confirm her words for himself but she gave him a slight push with her good arm and he forced a laugh. "All right, all right, I'm going."

"Oh and Endy?" He paused at the side of the bed already feeling a hundred times better now that he was on his own two feet again. He waited for her to continue. "I think it would really help me if I was with some of my blood relatives. Can we go back for a visit?"

Endymion found his fists clenching so tight that it was straining his fingers and when he spared them a half glance the knuckles protruded and were white. He forced them to relax as he smiled at her request even if on the inside his body rejected the idea. "Of course." She managed to get a smile across her lips even though they pulled painfully at the cracks and she slipped off to sleep in no time at all.

He feared going back there, he feared what bringing her back there would mean. Especially to a family like that, a father who abused her youngest child to the point of starvation and beatings if she stepped one hair out of line, even if she didn't do even that. A sister who would kill her own father even if he killed their mother. There had to be another way to get justice, surely? It was one thing for Endymion to kill anyone who threatened the Queen but a blood relative? The whole family seemed corrupt and he didn't want to bring her back into that fray even if she pledged their virtues and high moral standings. He didn't believe it for a minute, he had let the father deceive him, let Serenity lie about it for too long and it had gotten her hurt. What would happen if he brought back into a pit with more than one of those snakes? There would be at least three and he hadn't forgotten about her 'friend' who had wanted a lot more than friendship. At least on Endymion's turf he had kept a respectable distance. Who else could be there to poison her or cause irreparable damage?

As he stalked as far as the end of the hallway with his eyes on his guards outside Serenity's door he attempted to calm himself. They wouldn't be going, he could waylay her until her body restricted her from going.

A thought still niggled at the back of his mind, or rather two. Serenity could be determined and persuasive if she really wanted something. The other thought was that she had somehow managed to survive nineteen years with these people. Perhaps she would be alright for a month or so. He viciously crushed that thought though when he reminded himself again of how blind Serenity was to her family or at least attempted to hide any ill cords from him in some effort to protect him from her shame. This was something he wouldn't make the mistake in again. Besides he really didn't think she should be exposing herself to another journey, the last time she had made it she had nearly died several times and only by the skin of her teeth had she survived. She was much too fragile now to make that trip twice even with precautions, varied routes and him by her side the entire time.

It was much too risky and that was the end of that.

* * *

EAN: So I know I haven't updated ANYTHING in awhile. While it might not appear to it to you, I haven't forgotten and I am working on things when I can. It's just been a little slow recently because I've got other stories I'm excited about too. This chapter in particular I have looked over so many times and decided last time I looked at it to just throw it out and take very basic ideas from it to put in here. I am finally satisfied with this chapter. Hurray!


End file.
